Vale's Valentine
by xxnachomaniacxx
Summary: This little tale is a depiction of my own imagination, in no way do i own any amount of RWBY itself all those rights go to Monty Oum, This story is based in Vale around the Valentine season and romance is definitely in the air, including both members from team RWBY and team JNPR, The tale involves a fair bit of action as well, so i hope you enjoy. PEACE OFF PEOPLE.
1. A Sudden Beginning

**Hello anybody who happens to read this, if you are reading this i have some warnings beforehand, im not the best at writing or punctuation so please go easy on me, other than that i hope you enjoy my little story about the popular web series know as RWBY, i personally love the series and find it quite fascinating, so here we go please enjoy this tale of fun and lust ;).  
PS: this story is set after Volume 1 Episode 16.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to RWBY those rights still belong to Monty Oum and the rest of Rooster Teeth.**

It is ten past three on a Friday afternoon just five more minutes and they were free with a whole week off following the weekend, but alas those last five minutes were going to feel like five years, as they all sat there enduring another one of professor Ports "thrilling" tales of himself in his former youth, this time it was about how he and his father spent two weeks in the forever fall forest with nothing but his weapon, water and sheer tenacity going into intricate detail of how he obliterated over one hundred Beowolves all with his trusty blunderbuss axe after taking a triumphant bow to his class and receiving a minor applause did he exclaim "that concludes our lesson for today enjoy your upcoming week off and remember stay vigilant" no sooner than he finished those words did everybody almost sprint for the door "oh and i hope to see you all at the Vale Valentine Festival" he yelled to what ever students were close enough to still hear him.

"Jeez what a relief right" exclaimed Ruby as she walked with her team towards their dorm room, "yeah your not kidding i swear it felt like my brain was oozing out of my ears listening to that" Yang said with her typical half laugh causing the others to giggle lightly, that is all but Weiss of course being her usual princess like self "I rather enjoyed his brave tale" she said mater of factly "WHAT! you cant be serious that was one of the most boring stories i have ever heard" Yang exclaimed rather loudly again causing Ruby to giggle "I happen to think its an honor to hear battle stories of a once great veteran hunter such as professor Port" and there we had it the one sentence that pushed Ruby over the edge causing her to fall over laughing in the hall way right outside their dorm room, and just the pure sound of Ruby on a full blown laughter rampage was enough to cause Blake, Yang and yes even Weiss to burst out laughing.

**At RWBY's Dorm Room.**

After a nice, long laugh like that they all decided that they would all just do what they love to best, so Blake grabbed her favorite book "Kingdom by the Sea"... or at least that's what the cover said however it was a false cover to hide the real name of the book "Ninja's of Love" a rather pornographic novel which took to Blake's liking, Weiss of course decided to clean and polish Myrtenaster her unique rapier like weapon which used the power of Dust to conduct a series of different elemental forces, Yang however chose to run down to the gym and "relax" by breaking a sweat leaving the other three to each other And lastly Ruby couldn't decide what to do so she asked both Weiss and Blake what she should do "I couldn't care in the slightest" said Weiss in her typical way, Blake on the other hand suggested that she try Drawing something** "please note that in my version of RWBY Ruby herself loves to draw and isn't half bad"** "that's not a bad idea Blake thanks" without missing a beat Ruby pounced off of her higher bunk bed and started rummaging through the desk looking for some paper an something to draw with and upon being successful in finding these items she once again leaped up to her bunk bed as if it were nothing and started drawing to her hearts content.

**With Yang...**

As Yang entered the locker room she opened her locker and paused for a moment "I wonder if there's anybody else in here" she gave a quick sweep through the lockers and confirming that she was indeed alone so she starts removing her school uniform to change into her workout cloth's, she started by removing her blouse and proceeding to remove her white under shirt button by button, as soon as the shirt was removed Yang let out a sigh of relief although not much had changed and you'd think she would sigh after taking off her bra but Yang wasn't that sort of girl, she didn't wear a bra, so she removed the shirt revealing two magnificently round globes being her breast's.

after a quick re-adjustment of her chest did she proceed to un-zip the side of her plaid skirt leaving her in nothing but stockings and a pair of bight orange panties which clung to her lower figure perfectly, it truly was a beautiful sight it was one of those sights that would make you forget that the one who possesses such features could rip you limb from limb in the blink of an eye, as Yang removed her stockings she was left in her panties alone and after throwing her cloths in a bag did she start to re-cloth into her workout cloths which consisted of a simple yellow baggy shirt and a pair of black bike shorts and of course her pride and joy _Ember & Celica, _however after only pulling on the pair of bike shorts did she hear the sound of footsteps, Yang froze in place she was still very exposed meaning her luscious breast were still very shown, all she could think about was how she was about to be seen totally topless, the only silver lining she could see was the fact that it was not co-ed lockers so the only person that would see her was another female although she was still topless, she snapped out of her trance and almost at the speed of light she snatched up her shirt and began placing it over her bulging globes however she was still in a panic and was struggling to get her arms through the shirt holes and the footsteps were getting terrifyingly close.

'few got it' Yang thought to herself "hey Yang what are you doing down here?" "oh hey Pyrrha i just came down for a little work out"  
"wow i guess friends really do think alike, i was already training but i forgot to grab my towel" Pyrrha said as she leaned over to grab a towel from the basket that lye near the lockers for just such reasons, however as Pyrrha bent over to grab a towel Yang couldn't help but stare at the famous spartan's figure.  
Pyrrha having already been training was already wearing her own workout cloths which consisted of a faded red tube top which hung the slightest bit loose off her body, she also wore what looked to be thinly armored grey yoga pants with a black line reaching from hip to ankle, her hair was also in a pony tail but this was nothing new as she seemed to always have it set that way.  
Pyrrha however must have noticed Yang staring because she asked "is something wrong Yang?"  
only after snapping out of her smiling daze did Yang reply "oh um no nothings wrong, but hey i had a thought, since we seem to be the only two training why not train together i mean we'll probably get a better work out with each other rather than those weak training dummies"  
Pyrrha stood for a minute until she finally responded "well that sounds grand, here" she said as she tossed Yang a towel "if we are gonna train together your going to need that" she said while making way for the door, Yang not far behind her.

**RWBY's Dorm.**

the room was quiet apart from the occasional page turn, the shing of polished metal or the sound of rapid pencil to paper actions  
"i never thought i'd say this but i don't feel like reading" Blake finally spoke up "yeah i hear you i mean look at Myrtenaster i'v polished her so much i think im starting to rust the metal" Weiss agreed "well why don't we just talk then" Ruby said joining the conversation but still drawing at the same time  
"well what do we talk about?" Blake asked.  
after a few minutes of silence "who do you like Blake?" Ruby asked pretty bluntly "wow that was sudden" Weiss chimed in "but im curious to know as well"  
just the fact that they were talking about this right in front of her was enough to make Blake blush uncontrollably  
"um... I - i don't know... i haven't really thought about it before" this was a flat out lie as matter of fact the one Blake liked was sitting in their very room.  
"oh come on there has to be someone" Weiss pressed "no... there's no-one" "Weiss leave her alone if she doesn't want to say she doesn't have to" Ruby said noticing Blake's increasing red cheeks 'thank-you Ruby' Blake thought to her self "hey your the one who asked the question in the first place" Weiss argued "alright well now im asking a new question.. who do you like Weiss?" "wait how did this get turned on me?" "shes not answering the question" Blake remarked "you butt out when you answer the question then you can make remarks" "still haven't answered the question Weiss" Ruby replied "well neither has Blake" "Ok then i have an idea you say who you like then ill say who i like" Blake stated "i'll agree to that on one condition" "what is it?" "if we have to say who we like then i think it only fair that Ruby has to as well" Weiss said almost demanding "wait what" Ruby exclaimed starting to blush but before she got an answer Blake replied with "Deal" "fine then".

silence fell on the room as Weiss once again started to turn red "I... I ha... I have a thing for..."  
Ruby and Blake were on the edge of their beds, Ruby gripping her bed sheets in anticipation and Blake almost standing up eager for an answer  
"Jaune Arc..."  
Blake and Ruby shared a glance with utter shock on their faces before Blake finally spoke up "Jaune Ark?" Weiss just nodded as Ruby chimed in "Team JNPR Jaune Arc?" "YES Ok i know what a shocker can we please just drop it"  
"don't get us wrong were not judging its just that... he didn't really seem your type" "i know it may seem that way but... wait no we can talk about this later first its your turn... who do you like Blake" 'Fuck how the hell do i get out of this one...' "uh.. I... I like" 'dammit no way out i have to tell them god why did i have to make that stupid deal' "well... first you two should know something the person i like might shock either of you and..." "oh come on it cant be a bigger shock than Weiss liking Jaune" 'oh jeez ruby you couldn't be more wrong'  
something Weiss and Ruby neglected to notice was that Blake was slowly but surly getting closer and closer to the dorm room door it seemed Blake had found her escape but it was still a risky game to play "Blake come on just tell us" Weiss exclaimed about to explode from the anticipation "well the person i like is a... ah... well its a... girl for one" Weiss and Ruby were shocked 'Blake is gay?' Weiss could barely comprehend what she had just heard, Ruby's heart had stopped for a second and she felt like she was going to pass out only summoning enough strength to ask her one word question "Who?"  
"well Ruby its funny you should ask because well you see... i kinda like... well..."  
Weiss could tell what she was about to say and was able to mutter out "oh my god" before finally  
"it's you... Ruby" not half a second past and Blake was already out the door and halfway down the hallway "HEY WAIT WERE ARE YO..."  
Weiss stopped when she felt a gentle yet stern hand plant itself on her shoulder, as she turned around "Ruby?"  
Ruby just stood there with a blank expression on her face and her hand on Weiss' shoulder "Ruby i know this must be a bit of a shock but..." Ruby turned and slowly climbed up to her top bunk bed, grabbed a piece of paper she grabbed earlier, raised her pencil and began to draw. 'i never will understand you Ruby Rose' Weiss thought as she sat down on her own bunk and began to read a book in silence.

**well that's it for this chapter i would love for some feed back, again i know im not the best at punctuation and grammar so please go easy on me also if you have any tips ill be sure to check any reviews and/or messages i receive also i haven't fully thought the whole story through so any ideas would be appreciated.  
****once again thank-you guys and or girls for reading my little RWBY story this will be a continued story unlike my last, and ill talk to you all later peace off people. **


	2. Training

**Hello once again everyone i do appreciate anybody who has reviewed my first chapter even though its only been a day, you know who you are, now with out further adieu here is the second chapter to Vale's Valentine. ;)**

'Damn my legs hurt...' 'i wonder how far iv gotten'  
as she looked back she could tell she had lost any pursuers that may have been after her, she was either tired or just panicking from what she had just been through, it was late the sky was dark, it looked to be around 8:00 pm by now.

"Fuck what have i done, i cant believe what just happened, god im such an idiot, she's probably straight anyway"  
'this isn't good i cant have her mad at me or even awkward around me i just don't think i can live if that was the case'

she stood there for a minute and turned around to look up at the monument of a Hunter and Huntress which stood outside of Beacon.  
'that's pretty funny about Weiss and Jaune though, i cant see how she would tell him, i wonder how Pyrrha's going to handle it though, that's a shit show waiting to happen.' she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Weiss' red face when she tells Jaune.

"Hey Blake what's so funny" Blake almost jumped at the sound of Sun's voice right behind her  
"Jesus Sun don't sneak up on me like that" Blake replied with a bit of gruff on here voice.  
"Whoa sorry calm down, i guess im to sneaky for my own good" he joked in his usual way with a smile on his face.  
"no im sorry its just that... i have a lot on my mind right now so i wasn't thinking straight" Blake said while wearing an apologetic face.  
"kinda funny how this is the second time i found you here looking sad" Sun said with curiosity lining his words "so whats up?"  
"um.. don't worry its just personal problems... wait what are you doing here anyway?"  
"oh i guess professor Ozpin hasn't made the announcement yet" Sun said with a little bit of surprise in his voice.  
"Well... Whats the announcement" she replied almost exploding for her own anticipation.  
"Well, your's truly is now an official student here at Beacon Academy" He replied while looking particularly proud of himself.  
Blake's jaw had all but hit the floor from what she had just heard, and Sun must have noticed because he spoke up.  
"come on its not the most unbelievable thing in the world" he said looking a little hurt.  
"n-no that's not... congratulations Sun you must be very happy about this" Blake replied having been able to find her words  
"Well of course i am, i actually had feeling Ozpin hadn't told you all yet so i came down to see you guys" he said with excitement in his voice.  
"seems like the logical thing to do i guess" She replied with her usual plain voice, Sun sighed  
"well come on lets go tell the rest of your team" Sun said starting to walk towards the entrance of the school.  
"Sun iv told you its not my team its..." she paused for a second "its Ruby's team, um why don't you go tell them yourself, i... i have something i have to take of first" Blake said cheeks starting to turn a pale red.  
"yeah that's convincing" Sun replied with a lot of sarcasm "besides i don't know were 'Ruby's' dorm is so i need you to show me"  
"well... i-i cant show you right now why don't you ask one of the professors were it is" Blake said her cheeks now turning a deep red.  
"Ok first i doubt im just gonna find a random professor just roaming the halls, and second whats wrong you really don't seem to want to go back to your dorm, did something?, did someone have a fight?" Sun said almost demanding answers  
"n-no i... i just cant see them for a while, lets just leave it at that... please" Blake stated with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
"Ok, ok i wont press, but im also not going to just leave you out here alone so what do you want to do now?"

**With Yang/Pyrrha.**

"Ready to begin?" she asked her golden haired friend.  
"I was born ready, let's do this" Yang replied almost instantaneously feeling the pulling sensation of her arms being pulled back.  
"Sure you can handle it?, i wont be going easy on you." Pyrrha asked with confidence in her voice.  
"id be pissed if you did, here we go" Yang said shooting a wink at Pyrrha before they both began to tug and struggle.  
Yang and Pyrrha were hooked up to a rather sinister looking piece of training equipment, it was essentially set like this.  
Both Yang and Pyrrha were facing one-another about 5 meters apart with chains around each of their wrists, two cuffs were around Yang's wrist's and one chain for each cuff reached behind her back linking to one thicker chain which reached to the end of the room and looped onto a pulley system, the chain then reached to the roof looping another pulley and hung all the way across to the other side of the room looping yet another pulley then lowering down the wall reaching one final pulley and ending on Pyrrha's wrist much like Yang's, so they were basically linked facing each other from behind and their objective was to pull forward forcing the other to move back and a winner would be decided when one participant has managed to pull their opponent back against the wall.

the force was incredible as both Yang and Pyrrha pulled with all their might but neither had moved an inch forward even though both were evidently pulling hard, 'God damn she's strong, i can barley hold my ground, but i cant have her think im weak, i must stand my ground, but fuck she's tough' Yang thought to herself.  
'Wow Yang sure is impressive, but this is not good i can feel my feet slipping, if she see's me fail she might not want to be friends with me anymore, and i cant let that happen i have to keep her as close as possible without scaring her away' Pyrrha started running through her mind  
'If only she knew'  
'I wish i could just jump over there and feel those soft lips against mine'  
'i need to tell her'  
'she deserves to know'  
Thoughts were rushing back and forth in both Yang and Pyrrha's minds, they were madly in love with one-another but both had neglected to let the other know her true feelings, unfortunately bot of them had also neglected to notice the ceiling begin to crack bit by bit, until finally they both heard the snapping of wood, and as they both looked up to investigate, the two pulley hinges attached to the ceiling broke loose and dropped to the floor violently yanking both participants backwards until they eventually cracked hard against the wall's opposite each other.

only upon removing her cuffs did Pyrrha Stand, rub the back of her head.  
"Jeez i guess we were just to equal right Yang?"  
"uh... ah-yeah i guess you could say that" Yang replied while rubbing her shoulders, feeling the throbbing in them from the strong pulling.  
"um... Yang are you alright?, your cheeks seem to pooling blood" Pyrrha asked with concern in her voice  
"what? im bleeding?" Yang said while frantically feeling her cheeks for blood.  
"not externally but internally" Pyrrha stated as she noticed Yang's confused look "here look" she said as she held up a piece of one of the pulley hinges, which was shinny enough to still reflect an image. Upon exterminating herself Yang mentally face palmed.  
"Jeez Pyrrha you had me going for a minute im just blushing" Yang stated with her usual cheery attitude.  
"Ok then why are you blushing?" Pyrrha asked.  
as soon as she heard those words Yang realized why she was blushing  
"oh... w-well i uh... im blushing because... well" Yang stuttered trying to think of some kind of excuse to tell Pyrrha, but not being able to think of one she gave up and let her primal instincts take over.  
Yang stepped forward and planted the most passionate kiss she could upon Pyrrha's lips lasting about a full minute in length until Yang finally pulled back from the kiss.  
Pyrrha just stood their shocked not knowing fully what was going on until she finally heard.  
"That's Why."

**Ok folks that's it for chapter 2, I hope your enjoying the story and again im always open for ideas for the future chapters and im always watching for better writing tips.  
the next few chapters may contain Lemon Scenes so if you have a problem with lesbian relations then i warn you to find a different story because this one will contain alot of that as well as straight relations  
once again thank-you guys for reading, i haven't set an official period of time between uploading chapters so it may be inconsistent Peace Off People. :)**


	3. The Happy Truth

**A friendly hello to you all today or whenever you happen to read this, if you have followed the story this far i will assume you are enjoying yourself, if not... well then why are you reading it silly  
anyway i hope you all enjoy CHAPTER 3 of Vale's Valentine.**

"So you told Ruby you liked her and then left without hearing her out?" Sun asked with concern through his voice

"Well... yeah, i couldn't bare the thought of Ruby not wanting to be around me because it would be awkward" Blake replied with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"But you didn't hear her out... so you don't know that's how it gonna be, who knows she might like you the same way" he spoke trying to reassure her.

"I really doubt it what are the odds the girl i like would like me back excluding the fact that she's probably straight"

"well to be honest i think those odds are really high considering the way she acts around you"

"what do you mean?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"well that night after we had that little fight with that Roman jerk, she accepted you for being a faunus pretty much instantly where as it took your other friends a bit to think it over, that alone should give you the confidence to at least listen to her, and see what she thinks of you."

"Sun do you have a girlfriend?" Blake asked making eye contact with him.

"well, why do you ask?" he asked pretty nonchalant.

"well you talk as if you've been through this before and i just assume it's with a girlfriend, so... do you?"

"um... yeah, i have been through what your going through, i asked her out, i was nervous but i heard her out, she was shocked at first then she said yes, we were happy together, we dated for about 3 months and then she left me for someone else" he said with a simple tear in the corner of his eye.

"Sun i... i'm sorry"

"Eh it doesn't matter, she didn't leave me for you" he said jokingly

"heh yeah i guess... thank-you Sun i think im feeling a bit better" Blake said, her mood starting to brighten up

"so... can we go see the other's now?" he asked playfully

"yeah come on ill show you were our dorm is." she said leading the way.

**RWBY's Dorm.**

Ruby was laying sprawled out on top of her bunk bed rapidly trying to contemplate what she had heard just hours before, she kept running it through her mind 'i like you Ruby' Ruby was trying to think of what to do and how to reply Blake, how could she express it 'Blake i'v loved you from the moment we talked about books our first night at beacon' she thought to herself, until she finally gave up and decided to go with her primal instincts and do what felt natural.

**Outside RWBY's Dorm**

"Hey Sun would you mind waiting out here while i try to explain myself to Ruby" Blake asked with an almost pleading look on her face

"yeah sure i guess but you only get five minutes the im bursting through that door and telling them the good news" he said with a proud yet joking look on is face.

"Yeah sure it shouldn't take that long anyway" Blake said as she reached for the door knob

"are you ready for this?" ha asked as the door was opening

"Yeah thanks again Su..." Blake was cut off after seeing a red blur and rose petals fly past him and sweep Blake of with it.

a throbbing pain was in the back of Blake's head as it hit the floor hard, she was in a daze and her vision was spinning, but when her eye's finally focused she was met with the sight of two beautiful silver eye's staring right back, Blake's heart began to beat faster and faster as she began to contemplate what was happening and just who was lying on top of her in the middle of the hallway.

"I told you, you should have heard her out" Sun said braking the awkward silence

"He's right Blake you should have heard me out, but then again you wouldn't have heard anything but instead you would feel this" Ruby said before planting the first and most passionate kiss either Blake or Ruby have ever felt, the kiss was only broken when Ruby ran out of breathe, upon releasing her lips from Blake's she noticed the stream of tears flowing from Blake's amber eyes.

"oh sorry did i really tackle you that hard?" Ruby said hastily standing up and outstretching a hand to Blake.

Blake took her hand and pulled herself up off the floor, she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and after taking a deep breathe did she finally say.

"Ruby im sorry for running out before i was ju-..." Blake was cut off when Ruby placed her finger on her lips

"don't apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for, if anything i should be thanking you."

"t... thanking me for what?" she asked

Ruby placed another kiss on Blake's delicate lips.

"for making me the happiest girl in all of Vale"

at those words Blake began to tear up again, she put her hands on Ruby's Shoulders and pulled her into the tightest hug Ruby had ever received, even tighter than when Yang found out about Ruby going to Beacon.

"Ruby i love you" Blake said quietly into her ear.

"i love you too Blake" Ruby replied into Blake's ear.

They pulled away from their hug and looked into each other's eyes with pure happiness on both their face's.

"Hey Blake sorry to brake this up but your five minutes are up" Sun joked before cowering under Blake's death stare.

**Hey guys that's it for chapter 3 sorry if it seems a little short but don't worry that's not always gonna be the case, i plan to make as many chapter's as i can and they will vary from long to short but you will still get your fill of Vale's Valentine.  
****Just some WARNINGS for the next few chapters, they will contain LEMON scene's if you are uncomfortable with lesbian relations then i suggest you don't read any further because i intend to put alot of LEMON scenes in the future chapters all through out the story  
****Again im always looking for tips and idea's in the reviews so feel free to speak your mind.  
****That's all for now folks and i hope you enjoyed... PEACE OFF PEOPLE ;)**


	4. De-Briefing

**Hello once again you beautiful audience, just a heads up for the chapter to come, i will be slowing down on the romance for a little bit, maybe a lemon scene here or there to keep you hungry readers full, but this chapter will be starting the action and adventure but enough of this, you came here to read, and read you shall, BEGIN ;)**

Yang stood in silence staring at the beautiful spartan which stood before her, violet eyes catching emerald, she felt the warm feeling of her own heart beating faster than normal, she would have stayed there for hours if she could, unfortunately life doesn't work like that as the song 'I Burn' started playing originating from Yang's pocket, she fished through her pocket to find the source of the song, not braking eye contact for even a second.  
Upon finding her communicator she held it up to her ear like a phone and asked "Hello?"

"Ah miss Xiao Long im glad i got a hold of you" sounded a familiar voice.

"Oh Professor Ozpin, what can i do for you?" she replied, still keeping eye contact with Pyrrha who seemed to only be half paying attention, most likely trying to render what had just happened.

"Yes well i would like you to meet me in my office, i have a mission for you and the rest of team RWBY who have already been notified and should be here shortly." he stated in his usual way.

"Of course sir i'll be there ASAP." she replied while saluting in her mind.

With out even a reply Ozpin ended the communication, meaning Yang could now place her communicator back in her pocket, upon doing so she leaned in and pecked Pyrrha on the cheek, snapping her out of her daze.

"Sorry to kiss and run but Ozpin's got a mission for me so i gotta go" Yang stated with a sad expression on her face.

"Oh-uh... of course um... yeah go to your mission we can uh... talk about this later" Pyrrha said struggling to make out the words.

only after hearing those words Yang made her way to the door to leave but not before turning and sending a wink Pyrrha's way, causing the beautiful warrior to blush uncontrollably.

**Outside Ozpin's Office.**

Not ten minute had passed since Yang received the call concerning a mission and Yang was already just outside the door leading into Professor Ozpin's office, she knocked on the door to indicate she was there, upon hearing "Come in" from the other side of the door she opened it and stepped in.  
The inside of Ozpin's office was an impressive sight, the ceiling seemed to stretch to an endless height, the walls had a calm and dark shade of green all along them, the far wall held a very large window which let in a stunning view of Vale, to either side of the room stood two large bookshelves housing what seemed like thousands of books on each shelf, along the left wall sat a single couch and coffee table right before the bookshelf, at the end of the room before the large window sat a decent sized desk with what looked to be a very soft arm chair, in front of the desk sat four smaller armchairs but they still looked pretty comfortable and sat in three of those chairs sat the rest of her team talking quietly among each other.

"Ah miss Xiao Long thank-you for joining us." said Ozpin gesturing for her to take a seat.

As she sat down she noticed Ruby and Blake's hands intertwined with one another, she made sure to make a mentle note of this as it was not the time or place to ask about it.

"Now that we are all here we can begin the de-briefing" Ozpin said as he pushed a button on his desk which ended up lowering blinds over the large window behind him and turning off the lights throwing the room into complete darkness for a few second before the top of his desk finally illuminated with a holographic 3-D model of Vale.

"Now your mission for tonight is to stake out a warehouse on the edge of Vale, you are to look for anyone trying to brake in, particularly any of the white fang or any of Roman Torchwick's people, the warehouse as miss Schnee would know is full of dust waiting to be shipped out in the morning" he paused to let everyone get a grip on what they were doing.

"Any tactics and placements of team members on the field will be up to your leader Ruby, speaking of, Ruby may i borrow your communicator for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah here" she replied handing him the device, he thanked her the connected the device to a port in his desk, a few seconds past then he removed the device from the port and handed it back to Ruby.

"here you are i have just uploaded this map to your communicator to give you an advantage on the field" he stated as casual as ever, and only after taking a sip from his seemingly bottomless mug did he continue.

"You will meet up with Sun Wukong at the roof of this building here" he said as he pointed to the building he meant on the 3-D model in front of him.

"As im sure by now you all know he has joined our academy?" he said receiving nods from all but Yang who had yet to hear this news but he ignored it assuming the rest of her team would fill her in.

"He will be with you all through the entirety of the mission as an added precaution, any and all opposition that stands in your way may be eliminated depending on Ruby's orders." he said as he pressed the same button from earlier this time turning off the holographic model, turning on the light's and raising the blinds behind him.

"Your mission starts as soon as you leave this office, make sure you are at the warehouse by 10:00 pm tonight, gather your equipment and head out, good luck." and with that they all stood and left him to his work.

After leaving the office they all started walking towards their Dorm to change and gather their gear, as they were walking however the image of Ruby and Blake holding hands earlier popped into her head reminding her to ask, now that they were out of the presence of Ozpin.

"Is there something you to want to tell me?" Yang asked in the direction of Ruby and Blake who were still holding hands.

"Oh... right this, um Yang this may be a shock to you but me and Blake are... well, were kinda together." Ruby stated, both her and Blake now Blushing.

"Hmm... wow the lesbian bomb really struck our family hard." Yang said back to her. only to receive a quizzical look from both Ruby and Blake.

"And what do you mean by that." Blake asked.

"Well i guess i was in the gym earlier and Pyrrha was there, so we decided to train together and then we broke the roof and i kinda kissed her, but i had to leave before we could really talk because i had to get to the de-briefing." Yang said pretty nonchalant about the surprising fact.

"Wow you weren't kidding about the whole lesbian thing were you?" Weiss said chiming into the conversation.

"Yeah its kinda funny eh?" Yang replied with a smile on her face.

"OH, that reminds me Yang we have something to tell you your not going to beli-" Ruby stopped short of what she was saying when met with the look of death provided by Weiss, "Uh... never mind"

"I'll tell her after the mission okay?" Weiss said to Ruby with a stern voice only to receive a scared nod from her.

"Wait tell me what?" Yang asked with eagerness lacing her question.

"Like i said i'll tell you later" Weiss replied with out even looking at Yang.

"Aw man, Weiss your so cruel." she said with a sad expression on her face.

They reached their dorm and as they were walking in Blake whispered in Yang's ear.

"Trust me your gonna love what you hear."

**Ok that's it for this chapter, i hope you all enjoyed yourselves while reading, i know i said there would be LEMON scenes in the up coming chapters but im gonna hold off on that until after the mission as to widen the possibilities for later events in the story but trust me it'll be worth the wait for what i got cookin in the dirty depths of my mind *MUAHAHAHA* anyway i hope you all enjoyed you a terrific group and id like to thank those people who have reviewed and helped me become a better writer, you know who you are, i really do appreciate it guy's and or girl's who read this but that's all for now folks. PEACE OFF PEOPLE ;)**


	5. Warehouse Warming

**Hello again my beautiful friends, if your reading this i'll assume your caught up on the story, so let's get straight into it.**

The time was 9:25 pm, and team RWBY were in free fall after leaping off the cliff face which cut of Beacon from the town, so they all had to use a landing strategy, as they were falling Yang was the first to make a move by continuously firing her gauntlets downward to slow her descent until she came to a grinding halt at the bottom of the cliff, having looked up Yang saw as Weiss as usual created some glyph's to leap from one another as she did she slowed down until she was met by Yang at the bottom, Ruby and Blake had a similar idea to each other, Blake threw Gambol Shroud at the cliff face with some help from the guns recoil, having impaled the stone the blade cut clean through the rock as she lowered to the floor, and finally Ruby swung Crescent Rose into the stone handle up, she stood on the blade and let gravity do the rest until she met up with the rest of her team on solid ground.

"Flashy as always sis." Yang smirked.

"Hey who says you cant plummet towards the earth at high speeds, and not look good doing it" Ruby replied, smile across her face.

"You always look good to me." Blake stated while eyeing Ruby.

"Oh jeez can we not do this now, we have a mission at hand." Weiss cut in.

"Yeah i guess your right, lets go" Ruby said moving quickly towards the warehouse.

They were all moving at incredible speeds, sometimes moving faster than the eye could see, Ruby leading the way used the kick from Crescent Rose to launch her high in the sky, landing on a near by rooftop something caught her eye, in the distance she spotted a white button down shirt hanging from the top of a light post, but no one to wear it in sight.

As they made their way over to the shirt Ruby also spotted a pair of black and yellow sneakers on the edge of the neighboring buildings rooftop.

"Guys are those what i think they are?" Ruby asked.

having spotted the lonesome clothing they all looked at each other but before they could make any conclusions they were interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Hey guys, you all took your time."

All of their heads snapped up to find the source of the voice.

"Up here guys." the voice sounded again.

"Sun?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" he asked jokingly.

"Um... why are your clothes like that Sun?" Yang asked

"Oh yeah since i was waiting on you guys i decided to go for a swim, but i didn't want to get my shoes and shirt wet, so i just left them here" He replied while placing his sneakers back on.

"You really are an odd character Sun, but hurry up we gotta get to the warehouse by 10:00 pm which means we only have about ten minutes" Ruby said with a bit of authority lining her words.

"Eh its all good the warehouse is right there" he replied placing his shirt on and pointing towards the large warehouse.

**11:48 pm adjacent building rooftop.**

"Wow what a bust, are you sure this is the warehouse we are supposed to be watching?" Yang asked letting out a bored sigh.

"This is the one Ozpin marked on the map." Ruby replied.

Yang once again sighed from bordem.

"Give it a rest Yang this is kind of a good thing, i mean we don't have to fight and we cant get hurt this way." Blake stated eye fixated on the book in front of her.

"Don't 'Have' to fight, you mean we don't get to fight." she said with a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah... Yang im not to sure about that, look." Ruby said as she pointed towards three large airships flying towards the warehouse.

"All right here's the plan, Yang once all three ships have landed i want you to disable the engines so they cant get away with any dust, Sun i want you to go with her and watch her back as she does, Weiss and Blake i need you two to focus on keeping the fight in one area this will minimize any stray dangers, and i'll stay up here providing cover fire with Crescent Rose, after all the engines are destroyed we'll take out the remaining guards, everybody got it?"

"Lets do this." Sun said as he and Yang leaped from the building and jetted towards the airships which were beginning to land.

Blake was impressed with how sophisticated Ruby's plan was, this all coming from the girl who basically exploded on her first day.

Yang and Sun landed next to each other, they shared a nod and quietly headed towards the already landed airships,  
as they made it to one a thought occurred.

"Hey Yang if you just bangin on those engines the noise will alert everyone else." He said

"Yeah your right we'll have to wait for the others to start the fight and hope its enough to distract them." She replied.

**With Weiss and Blake.**

"You ready for this?" Blake asked.

"Ha i was born ready, lets go" Weiss replied as she leaped off the roof with Myrtenaster at hand, followed quickly by Blake and Gambol Shroud.

While in the air Weiss switched the dust gauge on Myrtenaster to Red dust, and as she landed between two White fang members a great ball of flame shot out, incinerating anyone in its path, Blake landing right behind her.

"We'll that got their attention." She said as she threw Gambol Shroud past five enemies, she tugged on the ribbon and the gun fired yanking the blade back towards them penetrating the leg of one of the guards causing him to yell at the top of his voice.

"This is going to be fun." said Blake.

**With Yang and Sun.**

"I guess that's our Que." Yang said as she pounced on the nearest airship turbine, what Yang failed to realize was that she was being surrounded by seven guards.

"I got this." said Sun, He jumped into the air and landed on the shoulders of a guard, his body weight causing the man to drop to the floor hard, Sun looked up and saw a red blade headed right for him, he ducked, punched the guy right in the gut winding him instantly, at this point Yang had destroyed two turbines and headed for the ship next to it.  
Sun pulled out his 'Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang' Bo' staff and began wailing on the five remaining guards by first slamming the Bo' into the side of one guys knee making him drop to the other knee, and spinning it around in the air until one end collided with the side of his head knocking him, Sun stood up and picked the knocked out man up with his Bo' and flung him at another guard, he looked back at the three remaining guards who were all charging him at once, so he decided to detach Ruyi Bang from Jingu Bang and proceeded to spin them rapidly towards the guards.  
Ruyi Bang connected with one's cheek separating his jaw from his skull, Jingu Bang not far behind cracking into the mans rib cage and receiving a loud snapping noise, a blade was headed straight down for Sun but he quickly reconnected Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to make his Bo', he held it up and stopped the blade dead in its tracks causing the guard to stumble backwards, seeing his opportunity Sun brought up his Bo' and jabbed it violently into the mans chest making him fly back with great force, He looked around for a second for anyone else then heard a loud bang behind him, he turned around to find Yang ontop of a guard who had attempted to sneak up on Sun.

"Hey thanks guess i didn't see him there." he said smiling.

"Yeah well don't worry, i got your back." She replied. "Come on lets go meet up with the others."

**A few minutes later.**

"Wow guess you guys could handle yourselves pretty well." Yang said as she walked upon the scene of Weiss and Blake standing in front of roughly twenty knocked out henchmen.

"You could say that." Weiss said in response.

The sound of a bang caught there attention, as they looked around to find the source of the noise they heard another one, looking up they realized it was Ruby using the kick from Crescent Rose to propel her through the air until she landed next to Blake.

"Good job guy's that was amazing, Hey Weiss could you call the police and let them know what's happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Yes i can do that." She replied as she pulled out her communicator and began dialing.

"And Yang could you let Professor Ozpin know we finished the mission?"

"Sure thing." She replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna start heading home if that's cool with you guys?" Sun said starting to walk off.

"Sure thing Sun we'll catch you round." Blake said waving goodbye.

Once Sun was out of view Ruby planted a kiss on Blake's cheeks, causing the Faunus to Blush uncontrollably.

"Ruby what was that for?" she asked cheeks still as red as Ruby's hood.

"That was my way of saying good job out there tonight." She said in the cutest way possible.

"Oh, well in that case..." Blake stopped and planted a kiss on Ruby's lips, now making her blush brightly.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Well that was my thank-you for being you." she replied.

"Hey hope im not interrupting your little love fest but we gotta start heading back to Beacon" Yang said.

"Alright yeah lets go" Ruby replied in her innocent and excitable way.

**Ok that's all for now folks, again i thank-you all for reading this and giving me your support, i love you all dearly for it.  
****The next few chapters Will definitely provide LEMON scene's so this is a pre-warning if that stuff makes you a bit squeamish. cant help it sorry my mind wont let me go on further with out one so you have been warned, please favorite and follow so you can get the latest updates on chapters when they come out, other than that thank-you guys again and have a good night. PEACE OFF PEOPLE ;****)**


	6. A fun morning

**Hello once again friends, im glad to see you guys again, im not gonna talk to much before hand i just have two warnings.  
This chapter is gonna be focusing the romance a bit more so be prepared for that.  
It will also contain a LEMON scene so again if your squeamish this is your warning.  
Other than that enjoy.**

**11:00 am RWBY dorm room.**

The sun filled the room with a calm orange glow, she could feel it on her skin just lifting the stress away, everything that had happened in the previous days were in the past and she didn't feel the need to worry about it anymore, Saturday morning meant no classes for the day, so she could just lay there all day, except for the fact that she had an adorable dark haired girl wrapped around half her body.

Blake was laying in her bed, as she looked around she noticed neither Yang nor Weiss were around 'I'm surprised Yang is up this early especially on a Saturday' she thought to herself, as she looked back down she was met with the breathe taking sight of Ruby Rose asleep and cuddling herself around Blake, Blake couldn't help but smile at the sight, at that moment Ruby's eyes started to open slightly.

"Good morning beautiful." Blake said looking at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Wh... What why am i... BLAKE!" she exclaimed.

"Uh... sorry i got lonely last night so i kinda... snuck into your bed, i hope your not mad" Ruby said looking embarrassed.

She was simply met with a kiss on her forehead, causing her to blush.

"How could i be mad at you, besides you might wake up to the same thing tomorrow." Blake said with a smirk.

Ruby's cheeks had turned an even darker red than before, but she was happy.

"So Blake what do you wanna do today?" she asked.

"Well there are many things id like to do, if your interested" Blake replied with a sexual grin across her face.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked obviously not taking the hint.

"Hehe Never mind, What do you wanna do today?" She replied.

Ruby stood up and started pacing back and forth across the room trying to think of what to do, until she noticed a note sitting on her bed.  
It reads 'Hey Ruby im hanging out with Pyrrha at the beach today, feel free to join us if you get bored. Yang.'

"You wanna go to the beach?" Ruby said excitedly, almost bouncing up and down.

"Sure, but don't expect me to go in the water while we're there." She replied, with her bow twitching.

"Eiiiiiii." Ruby cried as she noticed the bow twitch.

"Blake can i see them before we go out?" Ruby asked pleadingly.

Blake let out a sigh but reluctantly raised her hand and started untying the little black ribbon which concealed her true self.  
Once the bow dropped to the floor Blake was taken by surprise as Ruby pounced at her throwing them both onto the bed.

"I don't know why you hide these Blake, their so adorable." Ruby said as she sat upon Blake.

"I get it Ruby you think their cute, now can we ge..." Blake was cut off when overcome with an overwhelming sensation.  
Ruby had begun scratching behind Blake's left ear, and much to Ruby's delight she was replied with a tiny gasp, Expressing to Ruby that she enjoyed the feeling quit a bit.

"Do you like it?" Ruby whispered into Blake's ear, causing her to shudder.

Ruby received a reply, not with words but with what sounded to be a small, Purr, this encouraged Ruby to plant a kiss on Blake's smooth and delicate lips, Blake pressed her tounge against Ruby's lips until granted access, two tounge's fighting for dominance, which Blake ultimately won, their tounge's thrashed and wrestled between their mouth's increasing both participants pleasure.

All of a sudden Ruby was flipped around onto her back with Blake daunting above her, Amber eyes locked with silver.

"Are you ready for this?" Blake asked.

"Blake this is my first time so... don't blame me if i'm not that good." Ruby replied looking shy.

"Don't worry Ruby" She leaned in close "You'll be fine."

**LEMON WARNING, INCOMING LEMON'S.**

Blake leaned forward and kissed Ruby passionately, Receiving a moan from Ruby.

Ruby sat up with Blake straddled around her waist, since they had just woken up they were still in their pajamas, making their job much easier,  
Ruby was wearing a black tube top with the picture of her signature Rose, she also wore a pair of red tracksuit pants with a black stripe down one side,  
Blake on the other hand was just wearing her grey dressing gown **'As scene in episode 2 of the RWBY** **series'**

Blake began to raise Ruby's tube top ever so slowly, inching its way up to the young girls still developing breasts, until they revealed a precious pair of average sized breasts for her age, just from the sight Blake's mouth started to water, Blake broke the kiss and started to inch her way down, kissing down Ruby's soft neck until she reached her breast's, without even skipping a beat Blake latched onto Ruby's nipple suckling it intensely, causing Ruby to moan loudly from the pleasure, she squirmed and fidgeted from the incredible feeling.

Blake had her lips latched firmly on Ruby's right nipple, she noticed how much Ruby was enjoying this so she decided to pinch the other nipple ever so lightly, she pinched, twisted and flicked the tender bump while tracing patterns around the other with her tounge, she was enjoying it until she felt Ruby push her away.

"What's wrong Ruby?" she asked quizzically.

before she new it Ruby tugged on the cord that wrapped around Blake's dressing gown, Ruby then placed her hands on Blake's shoulders and slowly lowered the clothing slowly but surly revealing two luscious globe's beneath, Ruby placed one hand behind Blake's head and began to scratch her ear making Blake once again purr with pleasure as Ruby did this she began to lower her head towards Blake's beautiful mound's, Ruby having no previous experience with another girl or guy for that matter, she hesitantly pressed her tounge against Blake's succulent nipple, receiving and pleasant moan from Blake gave her enough courage to take the whole nipple in her mouth, this caused Blake to gasp, Ruby took her other hand and lightly grasped the entirety of Blake's other breast, massaging it to increase Blake's pleasure, after a few minutes of this heaven Blake grabbed Ruby's hands and pulled them away from herself only to receive a questioning look from Ruby.

Blake moved her young lover backwards until she was against the headboard of her bed, then she firmly grasped the sides of Ruby's pants and lowered them rather quickly, she almost screamed from the sight of Ruby in nothing but a small pair of pink panties with a little yellow bow on the front of them, it was simply adorable, however they weren't there long since Blake removed them as well as her dressing gown leaving her in nothing but a tight Black lace thong, as she removed Ruby's panties to reveal her little, tight, virgin area.

She couldn't help herself she dove in and tasted the sweet essence of her beautiful lover, Ruby yelped at the sudden feeling of Blake's tounge running up and down her opening, she grasped the sheets and began to moan loudly, her hips bucking with every pass over, Blake pushed her tounge into Ruby to taste as much as she could of the incredible juices flowing from Ruby, Whom was still moaning louder and louder,  
Blake moved her head up slightly and began teasing Ruby's sensitive clit with her tounge again plunging Ruby into a Wild frenzy of pleasure, When Blake saw how much Ruby was enjoying herself she decided to introduce a finger to the source of Ruby's essence.

Ruby jumped at the feeling of something invading her inner walls, but she gave in and let out a very loud moan almost screaming.

"B-BLAKE I... I THINK I'M G-GONNA" Ruby tried but it was to late she let out a vocal moan.

"BLAAAAKE!" Ruby had burst, letting her juices flow in one massive wave of pleasure bringing a grin to Blake's face, she removed her finger and brought her hand up to her mouth and began to like her fingers clean, once she had done that she leaned down and lapped up any excess essence which had fallen onto the bed.

"Well how did you enjoy your first time... Ruby?" she looked down and saw Ruby fast asleep on her back, it turns out that amount of pleasure was enough to knock her out cold, Blake sighed.

"I guess ill get my turn later." she said before laying down next to Ruby wrapping her in a hug and pulling the covers over the two.

**Ok folks that's all for now i hope you enjoyed my little scene just now, and have now fear there are going to be plenty more of those to come, also im sorry if the chapter seems a little short, it would have been longer but half way through writing this my computer turned off deleting half the work which was pretty crushing but awell i got a chapter out so im happy, also id like to remind you all im always checking the reviews if you have any tips or requests for the further chapters.  
****anyway that's it for now so ill talk to you guys later PEACE OFF PEOPLE :P**


	7. Water Sports

**Wassup all my friends, i hope your enjoying the story thus far, especially the last little chapter *Grins maniacally* but i really do hope you like it, now i don't have much to say this time so lets just start.**

**12:30 RWBY's Dorm.**

As much as she didn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty which lay before her, she thought it best to wake her before she sleeps the whole day away, the beauty before her being a sleeping Ruby with a dopey smile plastered across her face.  
Blake rose a pillow above her head and brought it down with mighty force upon Ruby's face, which woke the poor girl in a panic, which eventually calmed down once she realized who had woken her peaceful slumber.

"Well i guess that's one way to wake up, what time is it?" Ruby asked while rubbing her eyes.

"It's time to move, come on weren't we going to the beach?" Blake replied as she began dressing. **Remember she is still only wearing her thong.**

"Oh right that." She replied moving towards the dresser to grab some appropriate wear, only after planting a kiss on Blake's cheek.

"And just so you don't get any funny ideas i'll be changing in here." Ruby said as she made her way to the bathroom in the corner of their dorm only to receive a pouting frown from Blake, to which Ruby sighed and closed the door.  
A few minutes passed until the bathroom door swung open to reveal Ruby wearing a pair of pink flip-flop's, with some black baggy shorts and a red tube top topped off with a pair of dark red framed sunglasses.

Ruby however was met with the view of a long, dark haired girl wearing some Black sneakers, black short shorts and a white T-shirt, Ruby rather enjoyed the view of her cat like ninja lover, they smiled at each other and began to leave, before they left however Blake pinched Ruby's left butt cheek causing the younger of the two to jump slightly and let out a surprised yelp, all this making Blake giggle.  
until she was met with a heart stopping, stomach turning, soul devouring look from Ruby.

"If you keep this up i swear you'll Regret it." Ruby said with the most fierce face she could possibly make.

'That sound's like a challenge if you ask me' Blake thought to herself, before simply smiling at Ruby and gesturing to walk out.

**At The Beach.**

Ruby and Blake walked up to the beach ready for some good ol' fun, but first they needed to find Yang since she was the reason they were their, that and the fact that it would probably be unhealthy just lay in a dark room that had the stench of sex lining the walls.

"Over their" Blake said gesturing towards the golden haired Girl sitting with her fiery headed girlfriend.

"YAAAANG!" Ruby called out in her usual way, causing the young blonde turn around.

Ruby and Blake made their way over to Yang and Pyrrha and sat down beside them, they all exchanged pleasant smiles before Yang finally spoke up.

"So i assume you found my letter this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah i found it at like eleven O'clock or something." Ruby replied simply.

"Yeah i couldn't help but notice that you seemed to move beds at some point last night." Yang implied with a wicked grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Uh-well I-uh i can explain that." Ruby said frantically trying to find the right words.

"Whoa Ruby calm down, it's not like im gonna judge, remember?" Yang said as she lifted her hand which was intertwined with Pyrrha's.

Ruby paused for a moment while she recalled the fact that Yang and Pyrrha have already said that they like each other, like Ruby liked Blake.

"Well this is kinda awkward, hehe sorry Yang." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Eh water under the bridge" she replied with a punch to the arm.

"Well now that we're all here, what should we do?" Pyrrha finally spoke up.

Ruby and Yang both look as though they had been asked a mathematical question, the sheer concentration on their faces was simply staggering, the area was silent for a full two minutes until finally...

"RACE FOR THE WATER!" Yang screamed as she shot off running.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Ruby exclaimed as she to took off running.

"How did we end up with the two most child like people in all of beacon?" Blake asked as she was setting up a beach umbrella.

"As soon as i figure that out, ill let you know." Pyrrha replied as she rolled onto her back and began to sunbathe.

**With Ruby and Yang.**

The competition was fierce, Yang having a head start was in the lead, but closely followed by her younger sibling Ruby who seemed to be holding back.

"Come on slow poke at least give me a challenge." Yang yelled back while trying to pick up speed.

Little did Yang know, but Ruby was simply trying to remove her top clothing, while running she frantically tugged and pulled at her tube top until it was free and clear, under the top was a crimson red bikini top, Ruby also removed her sun glasses and wrapped them in her tube top,she was then left in a crimson bikini top and her black baggy shorts, she then turned around still running backwards and keeping in pace with Yang.  
Ruby then let out a violent but precise kick to the bundled tube top, which sent it sailing through the air until plummeting to the sandy floor which sat beside Blake, Ruby then once again turned around to face Yang who was still right in front of her. Ruby picked up a little bit of speed until she was right next to yang.

"Hey Yang aren't you forgetting something?" Ruby asked. only to receive a confused look on her sisters face.

"My semblance is speed silly." she said before she almost exploded forward at an incredible pace leaving Yang in a cloud of rose petals.

With in a few seconds Ruby pounced forward in the diving position and pierced the surface of the water, she rose her head and swam upwards, her head poked out just in time to spot her sister diving in right behind her, once Yang had also risen from the water Ruby couldn't help herself.

"Oh yeah, who's the fastest of them all, that's right me haha."

"Wow you have gotten fast hehe, i wonder if you were that fast with Blake this morning." Yang replied said causing Ruby to blush wildly.

"Wh-what I-I don't know what your talking about." Ruby said trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh come on Ruby you said you found the letter at eleven O'clock and you didn't get here until one O'clock, plus your blushing wildly at my insinuation, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out, you and Blake had a little extra fun this morning." Yang said with a giggle only to receive a splash of water in her face.

"Shut up, ok yes we had some "fun" this morning but that's non of your business."

"Oh don't be like that i actually congratulate you, you work fast little sis, even me and Pyrrha are yet to do that." Yang said.

"Wait you and Pyrrha haven't done it yet." Ruby asked, incredibly surprised by this fact.

"That's right we haven't, in fact when we do, she'll be my first entirely." she replied calmly, though her cheeks had begun to turn pink.

Ruby's jaw simply hit the water in shock from what Yang had just told her.

"Is it really that hard to believe." Yang said.

"Uh-let's just head back." Ruby replied with a sheepish smile.

**With Blake and Pyrrha.**

Ruby and Yang rolled up to the other's who both seemed to be sunbathing, to Ruby's delight she noticed what Blake was now wearing, she had removed her T-shirt to show her luscious cup's held together with a black bikini top, as Ruby looked lower she saw her lovers legs mostly exposed accept for a small black bikini bottom which clung to her figure nicely.

"If you keep starring i might have to start charging you." Blake said as she noticed Ruby eyeing her.

"Hehe sorry, your just quite a sight." Ruby said rubbing the back of her neck.

"yeah well your not so bad yourself." she said now sitting up "And i don't just mean what i can see now."

Ruby began to blush but shrugged off what Blake had said and began to reach down for a hug.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Blake said throwing a towel at Ruby. "Dry yourself off first you know i can only handle shower water."

"Wait so your saying if im wet i can't hug my girlfriend?" Ruby said looking jokingly appalled.

"In basic words... yes." Blake replied.

Ruby reluctantly dried herself off quickly and gestured that she wanted a standing hug from Blake, lake only rolled her eyes playfully and stood, she then embarrassed her lover in a hug.

However as soon as her arms were within reach, Ruby grabbed them, pulled Blake closer and picked her up bridal style with great ease, Having to wield Crescent Rose on multiple occasions Ruby had quite the upper body strength, Ruby then made hast towards the water, Blake realizing what was going on started flailing frantically, trying to release Ruby's grip, upon failure she attempted verbal threats.

"Ruby i swear to god you will regret this like nothing else." But it was pointless Ruby was already stomach deep in the water.

Ruby then raised her arm's in the air holding Blake high above the cold water, Blake's heart was racing she couldn't stand water, her heart sank as she felt Ruby's grasp loosen around her, dropping her into the water.  
Blake flailed like mad until she let her feline instincts kick in, she grasped Ruby's leg and pulled herself towards Ruby, she then began to scale Ruby, climbing out of the water and perching herself on Ruby's shoulders, this was no problem for Ruby tough as she had a rock solid stance.  
Blake was panting rapidly.

"Now that we're both wet how about a hug." Ruby said as she felt triumphant.

"Yes, Yes as soon as we get back to dry land." Blake replied quickly.

Ruby feeling that Blake had learnt her lesson began to wade through the water back to land, Blake still perched on her shoulders,  
Ruby made it all the way back to Yang and Pyrrha With Blake on top of her.

"Um... do we wanna know?" Pyrrha asked.

"Eh probably not hehe." Ruby replied as Blake jumped onto the ground.

"Now can i have that hug." Ruby asked.

"You ever do that again and it wont end well for you." Blake said back sternly, making Ruby pout. "However im a woman of my words." Blake said as she pulled Ruby into a passionate kiss, and upon braking apart she wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"AAAW that's so cuuuuute." Yang said.

**Okay everybody, I hope you are enjoying the story.  
****I don't really have much to add this week, So leave any reviews you think necessary, sorry if i took to long to make this chapter but i was having a little bit of writer's block. In fact it was challenging to write this one but i think im good now so the next chapter should be out soon, and if not don't freat like i said im gonna try to keep this story going.  
****A warning once the RWBY volume 2 starts up, my chapters might slow down but the story will keep going.  
Now again i hope you enjoyed leave a review weather it is for idea's, complaint's or just to say hey i appreciate the thought either way.  
****That's all for now folks. PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	8. Let it out

**Howdy everyone, hope your doing well, I'm fine thanks for asking.  
Now enough mindless chit chat, your here to read a nice fan fiction, or at least i hope you think its nice :P  
Now this chapter is going to have some "Fun" scenes contained within, However if you have more of a taste for action then have no fear after this chapter i will be steering the story more towards the action proportion of the story.  
But anyway Blah, Blah, Blah lets get started.**

**RWBY's Dorm.**

The door swung open with a thud, and the four stumbled into the room with smiles on their faces and laughter in their voices, they had returned from a great day at the beach at around 7:00 pm.

"Wow today was great, we have to do it again soon" Ruby said excitedly.

"Oh definitely sis." Yang replied.

"Just maybe not the beach next time?" Blake said sheepishly, making the others giggle as she blushed.

"Hehe alright well im gonna quickly pack." Yang said making her way towards her duffle bag.

"Hm? Where are you going?" Ruby asked with a curious look on her face.

"Oh right we forgot to tell you two at the beach, me and Yang thought it would be a good idea to spend some time together, So she's gonna be staying in team JNPR's Dorm for a few days." Pyrrha said catching Ruby's attention.

"Ah ok that makes sense i guess, that means it's just gonna be me, Blake and Weiss here tonight." Ruby said starting to like the situation.

"Actually when i was leaving this morning Weiss said something about staying in the library for a few days, some 24 hour study group or something, i lost interest when she mentioned studying." Yang said finalizing her packing.

Ruby's heart was jumping with joy.

"So its just gonna be me and Blake here for the next few days?" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah i guess so, and i know were your head is at Ruby, you dirty minded girl." Yang said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah dirty thoughts Blah, Blah come on now don't wanna keep Pyrrha waiting." Ruby said frantically as she was shoving Yang out of the dorm room.

Ruby slammed the door behind them then turned to gaze upon her beautiful cat like girlfriend.

"So... we're alone, we wont be disturbed for a few days, no classes for the rest of the week, what do you feel like doing?" Ruby said as lustfully as she could.

Blake rose her right eyebrow and smirked slightly. "I don't know about you but im gonna have a shower, get this salty smell off of me thanks to you." She replied her smirk widening, this only made Ruby pout and pull out her puppy dog eyes to try and persuade Blake, but to no avail.

Blake had already grabbed a comfortable change of clothes and made way for the bathroom which already had plenty of towels stocked up in the closet.

The bathroom door closed and Ruby was left sitting on Blake's bed bored and not knowing what to do, She could draw?, she could Crescent Rose a routine maintenance?, or she could get her stuff for a shower when Blake was done... That's when it clicked, Ruby smiled menacingly and let out a small cackle before darting off.

the door was closed and lake was standing there, she switched on the room heater and left her change of clothes in a pile on the sink bench, She turned around and reached into the shower, turning the hot and cold knob's until she found a temperature she was comfortable with, once she found it she began stripping down.

**LEMON WARNING, BEWARE THE DREADED LEMON.**

She began by lifting her white T-shirt, pulling it slowly over her head and revealing the black bikini top she had been wearing earlier, Then she gripped the side's of her black shorts and lowered them stepping out of each leg hole, she chucked both her shirt and shorts into the hamper basket next to her, Blake was left standing in nothing but her tight, black bikini and her usual little black bow, She reached behind herself and unclipped the back of the bikini top, upon its release Blake let out a sigh as her chest became fully exposed to the brisk air, she then proceeded to remove her bikini bottom and drop it to her ankle's allowing her to again step out of each leg hole, all that was left was her bow which she reluctantly and slowly removed with a simple tug at one end of it, it came loose to reveal her adorable little feline ears.

Blake proceeded to step into the shower, she let out a sigh of relief as she felt the first drop's of warm water fall upon her bare skin, she stepped further in to embrace the warmth, Blake had to resist the erg to begin licking herself which she did from time to time, this time she was successful, so she grabbed the bar of soap and began running it up and down her luscious legs, she ran it all over her body feeling any and all problems flow away with the water, Blake had blocked out all sound and sight as she lost herself in the calm flow, she was in such bliss that she didn't notice someone right behind her until it was to late.

The mystery person grabbed Blake by the shoulders and spun her 180 degrees on the spot before planting a kiss on her soft lips, Blake being taken by surprise by all this forcefully planted this person against the wall hard.

"Ouch! that was a bit rough Blakey." Said the strange person.

Blake was shocked by the sight in front of her she was not expecting to this person here of all places especially not in the nude, Blake stood back from the person.

"RUBY?" Was all she was able to let out.

"Hehe surprise, i thought you might want some company." Ruby replied with yet another lustful smile across her face.

"You scared the hell out of me, if your gonna do that again at least announce yourself first please" Blake said as she took a deep breath.

"Hehe sorry i guess even with the hearing of a cat, im just to sneaky for you." Ruby replied giggling a little.

"Well since your here... would you mind getting my back?" Blake said sexually.

"Of course, turn around beautiful." Ruby replied

Blake turned around and let out a gasp as she felt Ruby's delicate hands begin to move softly up and down her back, Ruby began massaging Blake's shoulder's and occasionally her back, earning a few moans from Blake she began lowering her hands towards Blake's lower back gaining more moans from Blake.

"Mmm That feels really nice Ruby" Blake let out.

"Ya know i was thinking about this morning." Ruby replied softly.

"Hehe yeah what about this morning?" Blake said letting out a giggle.

"Well i realized you gave me such amazing satisfaction that i basically passed out, and since i passed out..." Ruby stopped making Blake question.

"What?"

Ruby leaned forward until she was right next to Blake's ear "I never returned the favor." She whispered, causing lake to shudder.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Blake asked as she felt Ruby's hands leave her back, causing Blake to turn around.

To no surprise she was greeted with an incredibly passionate kiss which lasted roughly thirty seconds until Ruby broke the kiss only to plant smaller kisses slowly lower and lower along Blake's body until reaching Blake's right breast, Ruby softly latched her lips around her tender nipple, she softly massaged it with her tounge while she grasped her other breast and began playing with it, the mix of all these movements was to much for Blake as she let out several moans and had trouble keeping on her feet, she leaned against the cold tile wall just to stop herself from falling.

After a few minute of these pleasurable movements had passed Ruby stood up again, she planted a kiss on Blake's lips and she began to lower them both the the floor, Blake thought this was a good idea also as she thought she would fall over other wise, Once they were both sitting on the floor Ruby Lay Blake down softly on her back with out breaking the kiss, as soon Blake was on her back Ruby broke the kiss and once again she left small kisses over Blake as she made her way downwards again this time passing her breasts and across her stomach, lower and lower until Ruby was met with the sight of her girlfriends beautiful, delicate, clean shaven opening.

Ruby couldn't help herself she lowered her head quickly and planted her tounge into Blake's pride making her gasp and moan loudly, Ruby was over whelmed by the taste, it tasted incredible Ruby could only think of sweets as she deeply massaged her beautiful lovers inner walls with her tounge.

Something all of a sudden caught Ruby's eye at the top of Blake's opening was a tiny bump, Ruby realizing what she was staring at removed her tounge from Blake and instead teased in a finger making Blake buck her hips, Ruby then took the small nub in her mouth and began to swirl her tounge around and around, each pass causing Blake to gasp or moan loudly, upon hearing this Ruby introduced a second finger to Blake.

"R-RUBY I... I'M GO-GONNA!" But it was to late Blake let out a scream of pleasure as her juices flowed quickly from her area, Ruby lowered herself again and began to lap up all the content of of her lover's juices, Ruby then brought up her finger tips and began licking them clean, once done she looked down at the panting girl and giggled.

"Hehe i did good?" she said playfully.

Blake sat up and kissed Ruby, "You did incredible" Blake said a bit out of breath.

"Now can you grab a towel?" Blake said winking at her young lover.

**Few is it getting hot in here or is it just me hehe, Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry if i took to long to put it up but i'v been having several migraines this week and was unable to write as it put to much strain on my eyes, i hope you can forgive.  
****Once again leave a review on what you think i would really appreciate it, Follow and Favorite to get the latest updates and notifications on upcoming chapters if your enjoying the story, Other than that there's not much else to say Apart from you guys are awesome and a thank-you all, But that's it for now. PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	9. Confronting a common enemy

**Hello again everyone, not much to say this time, just that i'm sorry it took so long and i hope you enjoy.**

Blake and Ruby made there way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, they were walking in each others arms in complete bliss from the events that had just unfolded.

Blake collapsed onto her bed, followed quickly by Ruby who was suddenly completely energetic, even though Blake was incredibly tired not moments ago she to had a sudden burst of energy.

Ruby sat up and looked around frantically, "Wow i don't know what to do with myself."

Blake grabbed her hand and said, "I know what you mean, after what just happened anything i think of kinda seems boring."

They sat there for a few minutes, each still grasping the others hand not wanting to ever let go, until finally Ruby stood up and pulled Blake to her feet.

"You got something in mind?" Blake asked.

"Yeah i want to show you something." Ruby replied while making way for the dorm door.

The door closed and locked behind them as Ruby sprinted down the hallway, Blake close behind her, Blake seemed to be able to keep up with Ruby quite easily, After taking note of this Ruby's competitive instinct began to kick in.

"Wow your pretty fast, but lets see how you compare to someone who's semblance is speed." Ruby said as she rapidly gained speed, with a few rose petals gradually falling from her cloak.

Ruby had increased her speed by at least double of what she had been doing previously, when she realized Blake didn't know were they where headed, Ruby looked back to see if she could at least see Blake, to her surprise Blake was right behind her with her patented smirk on her face.

"Come on Ruby, i thought speed was your specialty." Blake said as she gained on Ruby.

"I was going easy on you, You don't know were we're going so i thought i should slow down." Ruby said while still sprinting like a cheetah.

"By all means Ruby, don't hold back just for me, i want you to go all out, i like a little competition." Blake said still keeping in toe with Ruby.

"Hehe you asked for it, but don't worry if i go to fast i'll come back and find you." With that Ruby again doubled, no tripled her speed to the point were Ruby was making a slip stream behind her.

Again Ruby looked back to see if Blake was even in sight, her eye's widened upon the sight of Blake again keeping up with her with ease.

"Hehe im so glad your at least a competition." Ruby said between breathes.

"I thought i told you to give it your all." Blake said clearly trying to tease Ruby a little.

It worked, Ruby wasn't going to take this anymore, she closed her eye's and focused, she could feel the air around her, brushing away every hair on her head, tugging at all of her clothing, she opened her eye's suddenly and there was a sudden and incredible burst of red rose petals behind her, the burst was strong enough to almost knock Blake off her feet, fortunately she had years of training in extreme conditions and was able to gain her barrings, as she did however she realized Ruby was no longer in front of her.

'Wow that girl sure is incredible' she thought to herself, "Ruby?" she called, "RUBY!" she called again but there was no answer.

All of a sudden Blake's feet were gone from beneath her and she was plummeting towards the floor rapidly, luckily she had the reflex's of a ninja and the reflex's of a cat, combined she twisted her body mid fall and planted her hands on the ground before launching herself back into the air and landing shakily on her two feet.

"What the he..." She was cut off by a particular laugh which she recognized easily, she looked up and saw non other than Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL and all around bully with his leg stretched out from the side of the hall Blake had just been sprinting down.

"HAHAHA! Oh that was to easy to pass up." he chuckled to himself.

Blake despised Cardin and his team of simpleton's, thankfully it only seemed to be Cardin in the hall, Blake couldn't stand the way he acted around fauna, he treated them like they where nothing but "Dumb animal's", just the thought of how he always treated poor Velvet around lunch time just boiled her blood and every time she saw him she wanted to permanently plant a boot into his smug face.

"What the fuck Cardin, why do you have to be such a cock." Blake said clearly pissed off, unfortunately this only made him happier, he seemed to be happy when others are not.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean i was just walking around this corner when you clumsily tripped on my leg." He said trying to act innocent.

Blake clenched her fists fighting back the erg to cave in his skull with Gambol Shroud which she always kept with her in case of emergency.

"Hey i gotta question for you, Why do you always wear that stupid bow?" Cardin said moving closer to her.

Blake's eyes widened at the thought of anyone apart from her team finding out she was a faunus and especially Cardin of all people.

"W-Why do you care?" She asked stepping back from him.

He took another step towards her and said "Well its funny you ask, I met this boy about a year ago and he always wore a black beanie with two white strips going around it" He took another step towards her, "Now that might not seem to weird but he would also wear it in summer, and were i come from summers where unbelievably hot, so i asked myself why would this seemingly nice boy torture himself with this stupid beanie.

Blake took another step back but found herself backed against the wall, Cardin followed with another step.

"One day i had enough, i snuck up behind him and yanked the dumb thing off of his head, and do you know what i found?" He asked as he rose his hand towards Blake's head.

Blake was in to much shock to stop him as he inched closer to her bow.

"It turned he had a pair of small, brown HORN'S!" He shouted as he practically lunged towards the bow.

Blake closed her eyes as to not face the horrible grin of Cardin finding out her secret but instead of feeling a tug at her hair, she instead heard a crunch followed by a guttural grunt, When she opened her eyes to inspect the noise, the sight before her brought a tear to her eyes.

Standing before her was Ruby with a pissed off look on her face, Blake was about to say something when she noticed Cardin on the ground with a very distinct shoe print on his left cheek hurrying to get to his feet, but before he was able he was met with a brutal kick to the ribs Delivered by Ruby, the force was strong enough to send Cardin a fair few feet down the hallway.

He got to his feet and headed towards Ruby to repay her for what she had done but before he even took a step, Ruby pulled out her Crescent Rose, switched it to Scythe form, slammed the blade into the ground and pointed the barrel of the sniper directly at Cardin's head.

He froze in his tracks and slowly backed away from the two of them.

"If you ever hurt my girlfriend again, emotionally or otherwise you'll have me to answer to, now GET OUT OF HERE!" Ruby exclaimed angrily.

Cardin turned tail and began moving away down the hall but not before calling out, "You'll regret this, mark my words."

Once Cardin was out of sight Blake tapped Ruby on the shoulder making her turn around.

"I'm sorry Blake, i should have never left you behind like th..." but Ruby was cut of by Blake wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Thank-you Ruby for what you did just now, if Cardin found out about my ears i don't know what he would've done." Blake said with a shaky voice as a tear escaped her right eye.

Ruby melted into the hug as she switched Crescent Rose back to its compact form.

They stepped back from each other and Ruby spoke, "Come on the place is just up ahead, we can walk from here."

**The time is 11:00 pm.**

The access door to the roof opened, Blake and Ruby stood out to the roof and Ruby pointed to the view which sat before them, you could see all of Vale from the top of the school.

The beautiful scenery made Blake's eyes sparkle, "This is incredible, how did you find this place?"

"I saw Jaune and Pyrrha come up here a few times at night, im guessing to just look at this." Ruby replied.

Ruby sat down near the edge of the roof and she gestured for Blake to follow, to which she complied, she sat down and felt Ruby rest her head on her shoulder as she linked arms with her, Blake couldn't help but smile at her adorable girlfriend, Blake rested her head on Ruby's and they just sat there in each others comfort.

"Hey back there you called me your girlfriend right in front of Cardin." Blake said braking the silence.

"Hmm i guess i did." Ruby replied.

"You know that its gonna get out now, there's no way Cardin will keep his mouth shut about it." Blake stated.

"Yeah i know, but awell it was gonna get out eventually." she again replied.

"And your ok with it?" Blake asked.

"Well yeah, im not ashamed of our love no matter how others see it." Ruby said as she looked at Blake.

"Why, are you ok with it?" she asked.

Blake just smiled and placed her lips against Ruby's, making both of them smile as they broke away, "Does that answer your question?"

"I'm sorry i wasn't listening, what was your answer again?" Ruby said smirking.

Blake leaned in and kissed her again.

"Yeah that just about answers it." Ruby said leaning back down onto Blake's shoulder.

They sat there for a few more moments lost in the beauty of Vale at night from above, but still Blake couldn't help but think about what Cardin said about the boy with the little brown horns.

'that sounds so familiar, but i can't quite place it.'

"Hey lets head back to the dorm, it starting to get cold out here." Blake said as she and Ruby stood and headed back.

**WOW that really took it out of me, i hope you all enjoy this chapter and again im sorry it took so long but have no fear i will always be here to entertain you with these scribbling's of a mad man hehe, now for those of you who are wondering about the boy with the little brown horns i wont reveal to much, just his initials SPOILERS! "A.T." hehe i'll let you all ponder tat for a bit, now im gonna stop making promises about when i will put in action scenes because truth be told i can never tell when they appear they just kinda pop up but i'll hope you stick around for to find them,  
Other than that i hope you enjoy this chapter and i hope to see you all in the next, that's all folks. PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	10. The past will always catch up

**This is incredible, i hit the double digits on chapters, i can't believe i mad it this far, i feel incredible and i want to thank-you all, if it wasn't for seeing the amount of readers i have, i think i would have given up some chapters back, but thanks to you all i get to keep writing and expressing something i love, im almost at a total of 6,000 views and to me that is just incredible, and to show my appreciation im going to make this chapter longer than normal.  
But that's enough for now i'll babel on in the footer, so i hope you all enjoy chapter 10 of Vale's Valentine.**

There she was, sitting there like a nude angel fallen from the heavens in the most graceful way possible, she turned around and began to seductively crawl in her direction, inch by inch she got closer, never braking eye contact, she stood and took one final step forward, she was close enough to feel her warm breathe.

"Kiss me Blake." Was all she said, before closing her eyes and leaning forward.

"Oh... Ruby." She said as she to leaned in.

_*THUMP!*_

"Wha...?" Blake uttered.

"Only a dream?" She looked around and noticed she was on the floor, "What am i?" She looked at the bed and was met with one of the most adorable sights she had ever seen.

There was Ruby laying sprawled out on Blake's bed, still fast asleep and letting out a small noise every so often as she breathed out, Ruby was wearing one of Blake's baggy black T-shirts and what seemed to be nothing else, upon further inspection she noticed that neither Weiss nor Yang were to be seen.

'This is perfect' She thought to herself, 'Maybe i can make my dream a reality' She moved to the bed and slowly raised Ruby's head enough to slide her own body underneath then she lowered Ruby's head once more and lay it on her lap, Blake then proceeded to lightly blow a soft gust of air over Ruby's forehead, not to annoy her but to gently wake her up, after several minutes of this Blake realized that it hadn't even fazed her sleeping lover, so she decided to run her hand gently over Ruby's cheek, again she received no results, she planted a kiss onto her forehead and still no response.

Blake started to get a little peeved upon her failure, so she decided to just wake Ruby abruptly and apologize afterwards, so she poked Rub'y cheek, nothing, she pinched her nose, nothing but a snort, she shook Ruby's head left and right, still nothing.

"RUBY!" Blake yelled, only to receive a shuffle from Ruby, Blake turned to her bedside table and fished through her draw for something, she ended up pulling out an air-horn that Yang had kindly left behind, she put it near Ruby's ear, closed her eyes and finally pressed down on the top,  
An ear piercing whine came out, loud enough to scare off a rhinoceros.

Blake let go of the horn and looked at were Ruby should have been, but she was gone, Blake looked up and saw the top half of Ruby's head peaking over the side of the top bunk, clearly panting and frightened.

"Why?" is all she said.

"Well i found out something today." Blake said sounding very professional.

"What would that be?" Ruby asked while making her way down from the bed.

"Well i found out that your so special to me that your even in my dreams." Blake replied raising an eyebrow an smirking slightly.

Ruby only blushed, smiled and said, "Hehe well i am hard not to think about." with a laugh.

"I also found out that your a very heavy sleeper." she added making Ruby again blush.

"Yeah guess i should have told you about that, but right now im more intrigued of what your dream was about." Ruby said seductively and moving toward the bed once more.

"Hm, Well it went a little like this." she replied as she pulled Ruby into a passionate kiss, only to be interrupted by a knock at the dorm door.

Blake sighed as she left the bed and made way for the door, upon opening it she was greeted by non other than Jaune Ark.

"Hey Jaune what's up?" She asked casually.

Jaune was simply clueless about any of the relationships between any of the girl's, the only one he seemed to know about was the one between Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, but then again it was blatantly obvious to anyone that the two are an item.

"Hey Blake how are you?" He asked rather casually.

"Um... yeah im fine i guess, why do you as-EEP!" Blake let out a yelp mid sentence after felling Ruby, who had snuck over to the door and began running her hands rather close to Blake's sacred areas, and though it startled Blake she tried to play it off as to not give Jaune the idea that she was being felt up.

"Um... you sure your ok?" He asked with caution in his voice.

"Wh-What?... Oh y-yeah im g-good." She said with difficulty, trying desperately not to let out a moan.

"Uh... o-k, anyway i stopped by because i was wondering if you had seen Weiss at all today?" He asked shrugging off the weird way Blake was acting.

"Uh... no s-she hasn't been here all n-night, i think she's in the lib... the lib..." Blake couldn't finish another word, the feeling of Ruby running her hands up and down her, teasing her with every pass was to intense.

"The... Library?" He asked trying to help her along.

Blake only nodded, fighting back a violent blush and concentrating on not letting her legs buckle.

"Right... thank's Blake i'll... i'll talk to you later and uh... don't forget when have class in like half an hour." He said staring to make way towards the library.

This snapped her out of the sensation she was feeling, she placed a hand over Ruby's face and held her back for a moment so she could speak.

"Wait what did you just say?" She asked, making Jaune stop in his tracks.

"Uh... yeah, we had a week off remember and now its Monday, so we've got Fauna history with Prof. Oobleck and then we have Grimm studies after that with Prof. Port." He said.

"But i thought we still had the Vale's Valentine festival?" she said confused, "Wait what's the date?."

"Uh... it's the 9th." He stated.

"Was the festival supposed to be on the 7th?" She asked.

"It was but due to recent event's they moved it to the 14th, so actually valentines day." He said, clearly knowing a fair bit about this.

"Wow did three day's really just fly by that fast." She said out loud.

"Uh... well no-one has seen you or Ruby in about that much time, so what ever you two were doing to stay entertained seemed to work hehe." He said chuckling a little, "So... can i go now?"

"Uh... yeah, run along." She said before closing the door.

Blake leaned against the door and let out a sigh, before feeling the embrace of Ruby latch onto her.

"What was all that about?" She asked resting her head on Blake's shoulder.

"It's Monday." Was all she said, only to receive a pouting look from Ruby.

Ruby stood back from Blake and pouted again, before dragging her feet to the dresser.

"So i guess that mean's we have classes today?" She asked.

"Yeah but only two today, Fauna History and Grimm Studies." Blake said back as she to made her way to the dresser draws.

"Don't pout Ruby, I mean yes it sucks, but it'll probably be good for us to get out of this room and stop inhaling the smell of sex." She said reassuringly.

"But i like the sex, the sex is good." Ruby replied still pouting.

"I know the sex is good and i'll miss the sex to, but don't worry we'll get these classes out of the way and the sex will be waiting for us when we get back." Blake said.

And with that the two got changed, with a cheeky feel every now and then and headed to class.

**Fauna Studies Lecture Room.**

As they watched their green haired professor zip back and forth across the room, going into extreme detail on the great faunus war and every now and then taking a sip from his cup of what they assumed to be coffee, Ruby and Blake sat together and grasped one another's hands beneath the table they sat at.

"Now students can any body tell me again where human kind was most adamant about centralizing the faunus population?

Before anyone else Blake rose her hand as she seemed to know the answer.

"Yes miss Belladonna." He said.

"In Minasury sir." She said pretty confident with her answer.

"Correct." He said before moving on to the next question.

Ruby squeezed Blake's hand once to signify that she was congratulating her.

"Now can anyone tell me What many theorist's believed to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" He asked.

Before anyone had the chance to raise a hand a voice answered from the back of the room.

"The battle at fort-castle" Spoke a voice from the back of the room.

Blake froze, she knew that voice but she didn't want to believe it, she began to feel ill, color had left her face, her stomach twisted into a knot and she could feel her heart beat in her throat, but thankfully she felt a soft hand intertwined with her own squeeze softly.

"Hey, are you alright, you don't look to good." Ruby whispered in concern for Blake.

"T-Tha... That voice." Blake shakily spoke.

Ruby looked back at the source of the voice, "You know him?" She said.

Blake simply nodded and continued to face forward, not wanting to lay eyes on this person.

"Ah yes, students we have a new addition to our class today." Oobleck stated gesturing towards the person to move to the front of the room.

"Come down here boy and introduce yourself." He said as the student made way towards the front.

Each footstep echoed loud in Blake's ear, as they got closer she could feel her heart beat start to thump in time with the footsteps, the closer he got the more Blake felt sick, her head started to spin and she couldn't see straight, a drop of sweat rolled from the top of her brow to the bottom of her chin and she began to shiver slightly.

The footsteps came to a halt, as the boy reached the front of the class.

Blake's fear had been confirmed, the man that stood before her, she knew well, He was a tall man, he had brown hair with red streaks that spiked backwards in a windswept style, he wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves with some red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat looked red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design, he wears long black pants and black shoes which are red on the bottom, he also seems to wear black gloves with a red symbol not unlike the Greek symbol for omega 'Ω'.

The weirdest thing however was he was wearing a mask, the mask only partially covered his face, mainly around the eyes, it was white with red designs thinly spread over it, with two very small slits, presumably for his sight, however it wasn't clear as to why he was wearing it.

"Hello everyone, my name is Adam Taurus, and i will be staying here for the time being." He spoke.

Blake looked at Ruby and whispered, "Ruby i uh... i'm going to the infirmary i don't feel the best right now." But before Ruby could say anything Professor Oobleck began to speak.

"Well its good to have you here mister Taurus, I am Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, now please take a seat so we can continue with the lesson." he said.

However as Adam made his way back up the stairs to a seat he stopped abruptly.

"Oh... It's you." he said with clear rage in his voice.

Blake froze in her seat as thoughts stared racing through her head, 'Does he know its me?', 'Is he going to kill me right here?', She slowly looked towards him and noticed he wasn't talking to her, but more his anger was directed at Cardin Winchester, who was sitting there with a huge grin on his face, and Blake recalled what Cardin had said the previous night, about the boy with the little brown horns.

"Well it's good to see you again Adam." He said with clear sarcasm in his voice.

"Of course i'd find you here." Adam spoke with no emotion but still sounding serious.

"If i remember correctly, last time i saw you, you were crying in an ally way, and you said something to me, now what was it again?" He said clearly trying to make snap.

However Adam's voice had calmed down a small bit, "I said that the next time i saw you, i would personally defeat you in battle and humiliate you in front of all of your peer's."

"Well, i would like to take you up on that offer, right here and now." Cardin said sounding very confident.

"Alright that's enough you two, you can have your little fight tomorrow when you have battle training, at least there it wont matter if you make a mess." Oobleck said interrupting the two.

"I'm fine with that." Cardin said still confident.

"As am i, that means i wont have to hold back." Adam responded.

"Oh by all means go all out tomorrow, i know i will be." Cardin said.

With that they took their seat's and allowed Professor Oobleck get back to teaching.

Blake being the stealthy person she is, snuck out of the room while Prof Oobleck was still talking, however she did not go to the infirmary like she told ruby, instead she went back to the dorm room so she could think in peace, but when Blake left the classroom it wasn't long before the rest of the class was dismissed.

Blake paced back and forth in the room repeating the same question over and over again, 'Why is he here? and why now?'  
However her chain of thought was broken by the sound of someone getting very close to her dorm room door, in a panic thinking that he had followed her, Blake ran and hid in the bathroom, not two seconds after she closed the door she heard the other open with force, her heart was racing, if he found her she might have to fight her way out, but that was going to be difficult.

Blake could hear what sounded like two people moving around in the room, which was odd because she knew the only person Adam had ever worked well with was in fact herself, so who could this other person be?, She looked under the door but could only make out two silhouettes who were standing in close proximity to each other, she stood up and placed an ear to the door and listened carefully, but all she could hear was the sound of someone sucking on a lollipop?, then it finally hit her, 'Yang and Pyrrha must have thought they could get in a quick make-out session before next class.

She decided to let them have their moment, so she slowly and quietly opened the door and made sure they didn't notice, after looking around out of the crack in the door and not seeing anyone she stealthily made a haste for the door as she opened it and stood out she turned back to close the door but instead caught a glimpse of something that almost made her scream, not in horror but in delight, because what she actually saw was a beautiful white haired girl laying on a bed while being held tightly by a scruffy blonde boy.

She closed the door, looked at it and sighed happily to herself, but was quickly interrupted by a voice.

"Blake?"

This made her jump and spin 180 degree's, she was thankful that the person who startled her so much was actually Ruby.

"Ruby, hey." She said panting slightly.

"I thought you were going to the infirmary, and why do you look so happy all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Well i feel better now but you'll never guess whats happening in there this minute." Blake said smiling.

"What? are Yang and Pyrrha doing something naughty?" She asked.

"Well no not Yang and Pyrrha but someone else." Blake stated.

"Wait... you don't mean that... her... and him are in there right now?" Ruby said not believing what she was hearing.

"Hehe bingo." Blake said as she let out a giggle.

"That is incredible, i wonder when their gonna tell everyone." Ruby said now feeling excited.

"Well im gonna guess not for a while, i mean look at us we have been together for about two weeks now and we still haven't told anyone." Blake said

"Well that's gonna change tomorrow, im letting everyone know that the most beautiful ninja in the school is now off the market." Ruby said looking happier than ever.

"Um.. ok yeah that's great, we'll tell everyone tomorrow." Blake replied looking sheepishly happy.

"Now come on, we still have Grimm Studies." Ruby said gesturing for Blake to accompany her.

**Few that's it for know everyone, i cant believe i made it to chapter ten, and again it's all thanks to you guy's, i love you all dearly, thank-you so much for reading Vale's Valentine, As i said earlier i'm almost at 6,000 views of this story and that is just incredible to me, i hope you all enjoyed this extended chapter and i hope you will all still come back again and again for the new chapters, This is a big achievement for me and im very proud of it and i know i said it like 3 or 4 time's now but thank-you all again, and as always i do encourage you all to leave a review, if you have any ideas for some later chapters im always willing to see what they are and maybe work them in somehow and you can always PM me if your not comfortable with leaving your idea in the open.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and i'll see you guys in the next chapter. PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	11. Wilt & Blush Unleashed

**Welcome back folks, glad to see you all again, i hope you all enjoyed chapter 10, now before i start i thought you should all know that im gonna try and start making chapters from here onward longer, hopefully around 3,000 words a chapter, maybe more or maybe less, but still it'll be an improvement, again i thank-you all for your support, we have reached over 6,000 views and i couldn't be happier so thank-you, anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

Grimm studies seemed to run quicker than usual, which was surprising to Blake, but not as surprising as how she was feeling, before she felt sick and faint just from hearing Adam's voice, But now she had spent almost two hours in the same lecture hall as him and she somehow felt fine, She could only assume it was the comforting feel of Ruby's hand rested softly in her palm that was keeping her calm, Still even though she felt better than before, she couldn't shake the feeling that Someone _'Most likely Adam.'_ was staring at her.

"Mister Taurus, can you please tell me the weakest part of a Boarbatusk?" Professor Port asked, mid lecture.

Almost instantaneously he was answered with, "The soft underbelly, its the one place without any armor."

"Very good, and would you be so kind as to inform the class how you are aware of this knowledge?" Port continued.

"Hands on experience, i was lucky enough to encounter one out in the Forever Fall Forest, it charged, i swung, it died, simple as that." He said bluntly.

"Very good, now moving o..." Port was cut off when he noticed the time. "Ah it seems we've run out of time, awell you are all dismissed, all but you mister Taurus." He said.

As everyone was exiting Blake could hear the Professor and Adam talking faintly.

"I hear you have a fight tomorrow?" Port asked.

"Yes, i will be destroying Winchester during Battle training." He replied.

"Take it easy, i have already spoken with Mister Winchester and he told me all about the history you two share and i can tell your a very skilled fighter just from how confident you acted in my class, i will be attending your fight, as will Professor Oobleck and i wanted to ask you to take it easy on Winchester." he said.

"What? no!, after the torture he put me through i can't." Adam replied angrily.

"I'm not saying let him win, but its obvious how much you hate him, so im just asking that you don't actually kill him." Port said looking rather concerned.

Adam was so angry at this point that he was breathing very heavily, and after a few deep breathes, "I'll do my best... to let him live." He said as he walked off, rage clearly pulsating from his body.

**RWBY's Dorm.**

The room was rather quiet that night, Weiss had returned from the _'24 hour study group.' _she had been attending, but Yang was still staying with Pyrrha, so it was only the three of them for at least the night, everyone in the room had found a little activity to do to pass the time for the night.

As much as they wanted to, Ruby and Blake couldn't really fool around that night with Weiss sitting across the room, so Ruby had taken to playing a game were she would throw a ball at the wall and then try to keep it off the ground by hitting it at the wall again and again, her high-score was 47, Weiss was laying on her back with what looked like an I-pod listening to some music with her eyes shut, Blake however couldn't help but think about the fight tomorrow between Cardin and Adam, she wanted Cardin to have his ass kicked but she didn't like the thought of it being done by Adam, because she knew he didn't care much for human live's, remembering back to the last time she saw him.

_FLASH BACK._

_"Perfect, move up to the next cart, I'll set the charges." He said, as they sped down the track's._

_"What about the crew members?" Blake asked worried for the humans live's._

_"What about them?" He replied, obviously not caring for the likes of them._

_FLASH BACK OVER._

As much as she wanted Cardin to pay, especially after what he did a few nights prior, she didn't want him to die.

"I'm gonna head out for a minute." She said as she headed for the door.

"Want some company?" Ruby asked.

"Um... thank's but not now Ruby, i just need to clear my head for a bit." She replied opening the door to leave.

"Ok... well, see you when you get back." Ruby said as Blake closed the door.

Blake started walking down the corridor, thinking of what she should do about tomorrow.

After awhile Blake found herself on the roof were her and Ruby had spent a few nights back, she walked up to the railing and looked out across the beautiful sight of Vale, Lost in all the little lights coming from the houses in the distance the thought of running came to her mind, She could just take Ruby and they could just run away together, she could get a job somewhere, make some money, maybe get a house and just live with Ruby off the grid, but unfortunately her idea was quickly disbanded when she thought of how much Ruby meant to Yang, she would surely track them down.

"Better enjoy while it lasts." A male voice sounded from the roof access door, making Blake rapidly turn 180 degree's, "It wont be there forever." He said.

Blake just stood there, looking at the man, "Is that what you came here to say?" She said.

The man slowly walked towards the railing, "Well that and i wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Go on, spit it out." She replied as he reached the railing.

It was silent for a good few minute, until "What are you doing here Blake?" He said looking out to the view.

"The better question is, What are you doing here Adam?" She replied as she to looked out to Vale.

"I came looking for you." He said.

"So they sent you to kill me?" She asked.

"They don't know im here, they don't know where i'v been after i left." He said.

Blake was shocked at what she had just heard, "What do you mean you left?" She said clearly surprised.

"Exactly what it sounds like, i'm no longer affiliated with the white fang." He said bluntly.

Blake looked at him and noticed the seriousness on his face, "You mean it, don't you?" she said.

He simply nodded and let out a reluctant sigh.

They stood there for a few more minutes before Adam finally spoke up, "You know their gonna be looking for both of us now." He said.

"Yeah i know." She replied.

"Whose gonna be looking for you?" Sounded a voice from behind the two, causing both of them to turn quickly.

"Sun?" She said.

"Well that's my introduction out of the way, so who is this?" He asked casually.

"Uh... Sun this is... Uh..." Blake was so stunned by the situation she was in she could barely finish a sentence.

"Hey pal, looks like she forgot your name, wanna help her out?" Sun said jokingly.

"Yeah, the names Adam, Adam Taurus." he said, not sure what to think of the monkey tailed faunus who stood before him.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Adam, so who is gonna be lookin for you two?" He asked again.

"It doesn't concern y..." Adam started to say until Blake cut him off.

"No Adam, its alright he already know's about me and the white fang." She said.

Sun's mood changed from jokeish and playful to rather serious.

After an explanation Sun seemed to understand the situation.

"So you two were partners in the past, until you were stealing a train cart of dust from the Schnee company and Blake separated the carts, clearly showing she had left the White fang, then Adam here left after a few months in search of you and now you have reunited and are gonna train to be bad-ass hunters then fight back the white fang." He said.

"Well basically yes, that is what happened." Blake responded.

"You two ever kiss?" He asked.

"WHAT!" Blake screamed, while blushing frantically.

Adam however did not respond, but it was obvious by his lightly red cheeks that he was embarrassed by the accusation.

"Hey i was just curious, no need to freak out." Sun said clearly enjoying the reaction he got.

"But seriously if you two ever need back-up don't be afraid to ask, we're all friends here, and friends always have each others backs." He said reassuringly.

"That goes for you too Adam, your part of our group now, as long as you got our backs, we got yours."

The three sat on the railing looking out to Vale's late night beauty.

"Adam, are you going to kill Cardin tomorrow?" Blake asked out of the blue.

"What?" He said, taken by surprise.

"Listen i hate him as much as anyone, but please don't kill him, destroy him if you must just don't kill him." She said.

"Oh yeah i heard about you two having a fight tomorrow, but i agree with Blake don't kill him." Said Sun.

"Guys im not going to kill him, but when im done with him, he'll wish he was dead." Adam said.

Sun and Blake looked at each other with concern, but reluctantly they accepted that he would hold back in the fight, Blake having seen Adam fight in the past knew he was very capable of easily beating Cardin, but something was different, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

**The Next Day.**

The time had come, the great gossip between students was commencing, almost everyone had gathered in the Battle training classes arena which is used for practice sparing, Every seat in the observation stands was full, some people were even standing in aisles or on the stairs, even some of the Professors had shown up including Professors Port, Oobleck and Ozpin, Since it was Glynda Goodwitch's class, she refereed the match between the two.

"Everyone please take your seats." Glynda spoke, sternly as always.

"Today you will all be witnessing a sparing match between Mister Taurus and Mister Winchester, i hope you all take notes while watching, as it could be one of you fighting up here one day." And with that both Adam and Cardin stood into the arena.

Cardin pulled out his Large, black mace and rested it on his right shoulder _'The mace is yet to be named' _The mace he held had a gray shaft which connected the hilt to the head of the mace, what was odd about this mace was that it didn't look solid in the center of the head but instead had a small red crystal surrounded by ridged, black flanges which looked to be able to inflict some serious damage if it were to connect with flesh, despite not having a solid center, the mace still looked relatively heavy, above the hilt was what looked to be a triggering mechanism of sorts.

Cardin of course was wearing his silver-gray armor with gold trims, His chest-plate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wore a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist, he definitely looked ready for battle.

Adam was wearing his usual battle clothes which looked to be mainly light-weight considering it was essentially a Black suit and trench-coat.

What most people noticed, especially Ruby as she is a weapon nut, was that Adam had what looked to be a sheathed Ninjato sword and the sheathe seemed to have some sort of trigger on it but since no-one but Blake has seen him fight it was a mystery to the other students of what it was capable of.

"Participants, please take your positions." Said Glynda as she stood to the side of the arena.

Glynda was holding a tablet of sorts, she pushed a button and two screen's above the arena turned on, the one on the left displayed Adam's full name and the name of his weapon being strangely named Wilt and Blush, it also displayed a picture of him and a green bar representing his Aura, The same was displayed on the right screen showing Cardin's full name with a picture of him beneath it and on both screens sat the number five.

"Fighters ready?" Glynda shouted, she received a nod from both Adam and Cardin and with that she tapped the tablet and the number began counting down.

**'5... 4... 3... 2...'**

Everybody was on the edge of their seats as they all shouted the numbers, as they counted down.

**'1... FIGHT!'**

Barely a second passed and Cardin launched forward, sprinting toward Adam who just stood there, waiting for the opportunity to strike, Cardin grasped his mace with two hands and held it low as he ran, he reached Adam and rapidly brought his mace up with tremendous force, unfortunately for him it did not connect with Adam, in fact it didn't even have the chance to reach him seeing as Adam had pulled the trigger on the sheathe called Blush which seemed to launch Wilt out of it with incredible force.

The hilt of Wilt violently struck Cardin in the stomach causing him to stop in his tracks and stumble backward, Adam quickly grabbed the handle of Wilt and re-sheathed it to blush, Cardin looked up holding his stomach clearly not sure what had just happened to him, but he shook it off and took a fighting stance ready for Adam to strike.

Adam looked at Cardin and smirked at his stance.

"Your stance has a major flaw in it Cardin." He said smugly.

Cardin looked at him angrily and yelled, "And what is that?"

Suddenly Adam vanished right before Cardin's eyes, His eyes widened as he took a step backward, then he heard a voice from right behind him.

"It leaves your back open for attack." He whispered before again launching Wilt out of Blush into Cardin's spine and re-sheathing it.

Adam had moved at such a speed from in front of Cardin to behind him that he was barely able to be seen by the naked human eye.

Cardin stumbled forward while reaching for his back, he turned around and saw Adam standing there still as stone.

"Seems i'v figured out your fighting style." Cardin said seeming proud of himself.

"As i you." Adam replied.

"You fight in a laido style, Quickly drawing you sword for a fast attack and then sheathing it right after." Cardin said.

"Correct, you however fight with brute strength, relying on one or two heavy blows, hoping to incapacitate your enemy quickly, but your also fast for your size." He replied taking his own fighting stance.

Cardin again charged at Adam, swinging his mace downward toward him, Adam shot Wilt into the air and rose Blush with two hands stopping Cardin's mace mere inches from his head, He then shoved Cardin's mace back upward with enough force for Cardin to lose his footing, He then leaped into the air and caught Wilt's handle, he then brought it downward towards Cardin who barely blocked its path.

Adam was now on the offensive, he charged Cardin swinging his sword from the right to the left, Cardin tried to block and was semi-successful, he stopped the blade but Adam had hooked it between the flanges, Adam rose his sword upward which also lifted Cardin's mace, Cardin's mid-section being expose, Adam while holding Wilt in the air, pulled Blush's trigger which fired a short range shotgun like blast directly into Cardin's chest.

The blast from Blush had dented Cardin's chest-plate inward's causing major discomfort to Cardin, getting mad Cardin swung his mace from the side with two hands, Adam raised Wilt to soften the blow,however upon the contact of Cardin's mace he pulled the trigger on the hilt, this action generated a spark around the small red crystal which then let off an incredible blast against Adam's Wilt, causing him to fly backward across the arena, Adam stood again and re-sheathed Wilt to Blush.

Adam then held Blush at his side with his left hand and held Wilt's handle with his right, then he just proceeded to stand there with his head tilted downward, Cardin just looked at him confused by this action.

"Finally come to your sense's?" He said smugly, only to not receive a reply.

"Well to bad!" He shouted as he again charged Adam with the same plan in mind.

As Cardin reached Adam, he again swung his mace from the side and upon contact he pulled the trigger at the hilt, setting off another explosion, this time however Adam had blocked the mace entirely and Wilt seemed to absorb all the force the explosion had, then re-sheathe.

Suddenly The decorative features on Adam's trench-coat, glove's and most noticeably his mask and hair began to glow brightly.

Adam let out a chuckle as he felt the power flow through his body, Cardin however looked genuinely scared and he had a right to because the strike that followed was to be greatly feared.

Adam quickly un-sheathed Wilt and made a powerful sideways slash movement, a huge wave of pure energy radiated from Wilt and all the force the previous explosion had was forced out of Wilt in one swift motion.

Adam for the final time re-sheathed Wilt to Blush and began to walk away from Cardin, who just stood there shocked as the lower half of his chest-plate separated from the upper portion and fell to the ground.

An alarm sounded.

"Adam Taurus is the winner." Glynda announced to the stunned students.

As Adam walked off stage the students started to clap, then they began to cheer screaming "ADAM, ADAM, ADAM!"

Yes he had won, but to Adam this felt like a hollow and sad victory.

**Well there you have it folk's chapter 11, it took a while to write this one, i spent a few days working on it bit by bit because i wanted to immerse you all in the fight scene as much as possible, i researched Adam's Wilt & Blush and Cardin's mace because i wanted to be a precise as i could be with the attacks, i hope you all enjoyed it and please stay tuned for chapter 12 which will not be far away, as always i encourage you all to leave a review it really lets me know how you are enjoying the story and if you aren't how i can make it better for you, but again i hope you enjoyed and i'll see you guys again next chapter. PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	12. Team RBSN Formed

**Welcome back everyone, glad to see you all again.  
A few quick things, SWEET MOTHER OF GOD RWBY VOL.2 EP.1 WAS AN INCREDIBLE SUCCESS.  
Sorry i had to get that out i am just so psyched about it, now i will be incorporating the new characters into my story but obviously not all at once, im gonna let some characters such as Sage and Scarlet sit out until they are introduced to the actual series mainly so i can sort of get a feel of the behavioral attributes, however Neptune has been introduced so expect to see him in some upcoming chapters or maybe even this one, anyway lets get started.**

It was 10:30 am on the Wednesday morning, Sun sat there rather enjoying himself, knowing full well that he only had one class for the day and it wasn't for another few hours,m however his fun was interrupted by the sound of someone banging at the door, Sun looked back as the door was answered.

The door opened and there stood Blake accompanied by Ruby.

"Oh hey... you're Neptune right?" Blake asked the boy who answered the dorm door.

"Yeah that's right, who are you?" He replied curiously.

"Oh sorry this is Ruby and I'm..." She said before being cut off.

"Blake!" Shouted Sun as he made way for the door.

"Dude let them in." Sun said replying to Neptune's confused look.

As Ruby and Blake made there way in to the room they immediately noticed that Sun's dorm room was very different to their own, for one it looked very similar to an apartment, there was a mini-fridge in the corner of the room which was made noticeable when Neptune opened it and pulled out a can of 'People like grape soda.'

"Dude pass one." Sun said holding up his hand, seemingly ready for a catch.

As the can soared through the air Blake and Ruby also noticed the bedding arrangement was very similar to their own, being in a makeshift bunk-bed style, this made Ruby smile a little bit inside, anyway their were two more things that stood out to them, one being the two, two seated couch's siting roughly in the middle of the room pointed at the second noticeable difference of the room which was the rather large T.V. mounted on the wall, which seemed to be playing some sort of sport game.

"Wow... uh nice room." Blake uttered.

"It's nice right, we all pitched in and bought some cool stuff before we moved in, i think it's coming along nicely." Sun said feeling proud of where he now lived.

"Yeah it's really cool, what are you guys watching?" Ruby asked casually.

"Oh right we're watching Griff Ball." Sun replied, sitting back on the couch.

"Sweet whose playing?" She asked seemingly intrigued by the sport.

"It's and epic match between the Blood Gulch Brute's and the Foundry Freelancers, so far both teams have won two rounds meaning this one is the decider." He replied.

"Yeah that's great but Sun we need to see Professor Ozpin." Blake said trying to steer the conversation away from sport.

"Huh? how come?" He said looking confused.

"Oh right we've got a mission and Ozpin told us to meet him in his office with you and a partner of your choice." Ruby said pulling her eyes away from the large T.V.

"So he has a mission and he needs you two, me and one of my team mates?" Sun said as he looked at the floor for a moment.

"Hey Neptune you down for some action?" He asked.

Neptune simply looked at him and said "Dude." Signifying that he was down for a fight.

"Alright then lets get going." Sun said before he finished his drink and threw it over his shoulder, landing perfectly in a trash can which sat in the corner of the room.

"Nice." Said Neptune as they all left.

**Ozpin's Office.**

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sounded a voice.

The door opened and in walked Ruby, Blake, Sun and Neptune.

"Welcome everyone, please take a seat." Said Ozpin as he gestured for them to be seated.

Once they were all seated he began.

"Today i have a mission for the four of you should you accept, if you do not feel up for this mission feel free to walk away now." He paused for a moment, giving anyone a chance to back out, but since no-body had left he started to explain the details.

"Very well, Today the Vale police department has asked for a team of four hunters or huntress' to apprehend a pair of criminals known as the the Malachite sisters." He said.

There was suddenly a knock at the door." Enter." Ozpin said.

Upon saying that the door opened and in walked Yang.

"Thank-you for joining us miss Xiao Long." Said Ozpin as she walked over to his side.

"Yang? What are you doing here?" Said Ruby confused by the situation.

"Yang here has had some previous experience with the Malachite sisters, so she will now inform you of what you are all going to be dealing with." Said Ozpin as he gestured for Yang to begin.

"Alright so when i last saw the twins they were at a club run by a man named 'Hei Xiong' more commonly know as 'Junior' hopefully you wont have to deal with him tonight, he has a small at the club at all times as well as two personal bodyguards, these bodyguards are the Malachite twins, the first sister is 'Miltiades' or 'Miltia' for short, she wears a red strapless dress with black lining, Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels, however the thing you need to watch out for is a pair of duel-blade claws which are attached to her wrists, she seems capable of a fight however she fights very well in unison with her sister so try to keep them separated."

She paused for a moment to catch her breath before continuing.

"The other one is Melanie Malachite, she seems to be a better fighter than her sister but again they fight better in unison, Melanie wears a white strapless dress with cyan lining, Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her chest, a silver chained belt and cyan wings on the lower back, he weapon of choice are a pair of long white boots with blades attached to the heels, her fighting style seems like kick boxing mostly."

"If you want to find them i suggest the club, they will be inside most likely talking to their boss 'Junior' He's a tall man who wears a white dress shirt with a black tie and black vest, he might be wearing red glasses like the rest of his goon's who should not be much of a problem, Junior also has a full black beard and mustache, his weapon of choice is what i like to call the bat-zooka." She paused for a laugh, only so receive silence.

"Anyway its essentially a bazooka that can fire multiple heat seeking missiles at once, it also folds into a rather large club or bat, don't be fooled, he is very strong, he can brake your defense's pretty easily from swinging the bat, so if you have to deal with him i suggest you have two people fight him at once while the other two take down the Malachite twins if you haven't already done so, but i'll leave that up to who ever leads this mission." She said as she looked back at Ozpin letting him know she was done.

"Thank-you miss Xiao Long, you may return to your previous activities now." he said

With that she left the room and the breifing continued.

"Now your mission will start at 11:00 pm tonight, you will all go to the club and take the twins into custody, or at least render them unconscious so as to let official officers take them in, how you do so is up to either Ruby or Sun since they are both leaders, i'll leave it up to you all to choose who will lead, be careful out there, this mission is going to be very dangerous, should you encounter Hei Xiong you are to apprehend him as well as the Malachite twins." Ozpin said as he pulled out a tablet.

"I'm going to send you all co-ordinates to the club Yang mentioned before as it's a good place to search." He said.

"Wait so we aren't sure if their going to be there?" Questioned Neptune.

"Unfortunately no we don't but according to Miss Xiao Long they are very likely to be there, if they are not however you are to try and infiltrate the club and find some piece of evidence to were they might be." He said as he sent the direction to the club to them all.

"Now that is all, the rest is up to you, good luck." He said as everyone stood and left the room.

As they all walked down the hallway they began talking.

"So we still have another ten or eleven hours until we need to be at the club, if you two aren't doing anything feel free to come back to our dorm and hang." Sun said happily.

"Yeah mi casa es su casa." Said Neptune.

"Yeah that sounds f..." Ruby began but was cut off by Blake.

"Actually Ruby and I have something we need to take care of first, but if you wanna hang out in a few hours we'll be free." She said as she started pulling Ruby away.

"We do?" Ruby asked looking confused.

"Yes we have to fix the bunk bed in our dorm." Blake responded trying to drop a hint to Ruby only to still receive a confused look.

"Um... ok we'll catch you guy's later." Sun shouted from down the hall as the two rounded a corner.

Blake was moving quite fast through the hall dragging Ruby right behind her.

"Wow you really want to fix this bunk." Said Ruby as she was pulled behind Blake.

Blake stopped and sighed, she turned to Ruby and said. "You really need to take a hint some times."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Ok listen Yang is no doubt with Pyrrha right now and Weiss is most likely with Jaune right now." Blake replied.

"O... k... so?" Ruby said still not getting it.

Again Blake sighed then leaned in close to Ruby's ear and whispered. "So... we will be alone for the next few hours."

Ruby finally caught on, her eyes widened and she took Blake's wrist then swung her around onto her back so Ruby was now essentially giving her a piggy back ride.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just hold on." Was all she said before she launched forward at incredible speed with almost enough force send Blake flying off her back if Ruby hadn't been holding her legs around her that would have certainly been the case, Blake couldn't help but giggle at the eagerness of her adorable lover.

**RWBY's Dorm.**

The door swung open with force and slammed shut with equivalent force.

The two rushed over to the bed and sat down.

"Ruby i love you." Blake said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you to Blake." Ruby replied before also leaning into the kiss.

The two sat in each others grasp, making out for roughly 3 minutes before Ruby pulled away, only to start removing her School uniform.

She removed her red hood and chucked it across the room, she then quickly unbuttoned her burgundy colored jacket and dropped it to the floor, Blake then sat up and unbuttoned Ruby's white school shirt with haste, upon doing so it fell to the side and revealed Ruby's beautiful breasts to which Blake enjoyed.

Ruby then removed both of Blake's tops revealing her generous cups, as she leaned down to undo her skirt Blake stopped her.

"No, let's leave them on." She said seductively, to which Ruby replied.

"Ooh you kinky little cat."

Blake then reached under Ruby's skirt and tugged at her panties, today Ruby was wearing small, pale blue panties with a little black bow on the front for decoration.

Blake leaned Ruby on her back and began removing the small panties to reveal Ruby's sensitive little opening.

Blake smiled and immediately bent down to indulge her thirst for Ruby's delicious fluids, Ruby let out a yelp from the feeling much to Blake's delight, She ran her tounge up and down as to tease her beautiful girlfriend, upon doing this Blake received several moans from Ruby encouraging her to continue.

Blake then inserted her tounge deep into Ruby's inner walls, causing her to moan loudly, Ruby was in pure bliss as she felt her lover pump her tounge in, out and all around her pride, after a few minute of this heaven Blake rose her head towards Ruby's succulent breasts, upon reaching them she latched onto her right nipple and began teasing it with her tounge, however she didn't leave Ruby with just that, she inserted a finger into Ruby again receiving audible pleasurable moans, she then inserted two more fingers to please Ruby as much as she could.

"Blake i-i'm gonna... AAAAAH!" She screamed as she reached her climax.

Blake dove down and lapped up as much of Ruby's juice's as she could, Ruby simply sat there enjoying the feeling of Blake's tounge passing over her area in a frantic attempt to not lose a single drop her fluids.

The taste was incredible, pure heaven in her mouth, she swallowed all she could and smiled to Ruby who had now taken control, leaning Blake back and moving down to her crotch.

Ruby reached under Blake's skirt and began removing her Panties, today Blake was wearing a pair of black panties with red lining on the border, Ruby looked up at Blake and smiled.

"Are these for me?" She said.

"You like them? i wore them just for you." Blake replied.

"That is adorable." She said before leaning down.

Ruby began by teasing Blake's opening with her finger, tracing it up and down, then suddenly two fingers were introduced to Blake's inner sanctum, Blake gasped from the sudden feeling of overwhelming pleasure then leaned back moaning, Ruby enjoyed Blake's squirming and moaning.

Ruby then sat up and began suckling on Blake's left breast, tracing her tounge around and around receiving a moan with every pass.

Ruby then removed her fingers and leaned down to finally have a taste of her astonishing lovers, sensual juices, Blake moaned louder and louder as Ruby ran her tounge up and down the sides of her slit, she then inserted her tounge and began massaging the insides of Blake, as she was doing this she grasped Blake's right breast and began fondling it with her left hand, while using her right hand to play with Blake's sensitive clit.

The pleasure was to much, she couldn't take it anymore, her thighs tensed up, she grasped the pillow and let out a wailing sound of pleasure.

"RUBY!" She screamed as she released all over Ruby's tounge and mouth.

Ruby lapped up all the juice she could then crawled up next to her lover and embraced Blake in her arms.

"That was fun." She whispered into Blake's ear, only to get a soft purr in reply.

The two slept there for a few hours, wrapped in each others warm arms.

A few hours passed and Blake awoke in Ruby's arms, she smiled to herself and began to sit up attempting not to wake her adorable lover.

Unfortunately Ruby woke up, but wasn't angry but more glad because she got to see her girlfriend so soon after their little activity.

"Hey, sleep well?" Ruby asked as Blake stood up.

"I always sleep well when im in your arms." She replied.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Asked Ruby as she to stood.

"Well, we could always get changed and hang with Sun and Neptune for a while." Suggested Blake.

"Yeah sure." Replied Ruby.

The two got changed and made way to Sun's dorm.

"Hey, i think Sun has a thing for you." Said Ruby out of the blue.

"Yeah i kinda figured with the way he acts around me." Blake replied.

"Well i guess im gonna have to tell him your off the market." Said Ruby, sounding a little dominant.

"Hehe or we could invite him to join us." Blake said jokingly.

The two stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Hehe that would be funny." Ruby said giggling still.

"Wait are you serious?" She asked the giggles now stopped.

Blake simply gave her a sly grin and kept walking.

**Wow that's it for now folk's, sorry for the wait on this chapter i was really trying to think of a good action scene for the future chapters, i hope your not mad but if you are again im sorry, apparently i did incorporate Neptune into this chapter and im very glad i did for what i'v got in store for you guys but that's a secret for now hehe, anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and episode one of volume two, i know i definitely did and i can't wait for the next one, but anyway thank-you guys for reading and as always leave a review, favorite and follow if you enjoy it and haven't done so already, be ready for chapter 13 folk's its gonna be a good one.  
****But that's it for now folk's. PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	13. Club Night (P1)

**Hello again everyone, I'm glad to see the number of views gradually increasing, we are now close to 8,000 views in total and that is just incredible, however i do have to apologize for taking so long to put this chapter out but i have unfortunately i have been getting a constant flow of shifts at work and if that wasn't distracting enough i have also been getting a lot more homework from school, so i have simply been to busy to write anything, not that i didn't want to, I truly tried but it has been six and a half hours of school and then five hours of work after that for a few days so i was just to tired to write, again i apologize but lets not prolong this anymore.  
Prepare for chapter 13, Enjoy.**

**The Scene Is Sun's Dorm.**

"Huuuuuuuuuuh, I'm so bored." Exclaimed Sun as he hung upside down from one of the top bunk's while dangling his arms effortlessly.

"Yeah i know what you mean, it's so quiet i can hear my own brain cells dying." Said Ruby in agreement with Sun.

"Anyone got an idea for what to do?" Asked Blake also sounding bored.

"Well we could decide whose gonna lead us on the mission." Suggested Neptune.

"Sun can lead us." Ruby said not really caring.

"Wow that was settled quickly." Said Neptune sounding surprised.

"Yeah to quickly, Ruby i would have thought you would want to lead us." Said Sun also sounding surprised.

"Meh, I was the leader last time, so it's only fair if you lead this time." Ruby replied as she lay down on one of the two couch's.

"Well that seems fair i guess." Said Blake, agreeing with Ruby.

"Okay, settled now what can we do? We still have like five hours until the mission starts." Ruby said, starting to sound a little peeved.

The four just sat still for a few moments trying to thing of something to keep them entertained.

"We could always play some wall ball." Neptune suggested.

Sun jumped at the idea, "Yeah that's an awesome idea Neptune, come on you two your playing too." Sun said as he rummaged through the closet in the corner of the room.

"First what is wall ball? and second what are you looking for?" Blake asked clearly confused by Sun's excitement.

Sun stopped and slowly began to turn around, "You don't know what wall ball is?" He asked clearly shocked.

Blake and Ruby simply shook their heads.

"Wow you two have been missing out, alright today you are both gonna learn one of the funnest competitive games ever made." He replied as he made way for the door while gesturing for them all to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked as she followed.

"We need to find some place with an open court and a wall large enough to make this fun."

**An Outdoor Courtyard With Suitable Playing conditions.**

"This is perfect." Sun exclaimed clearly excited.

"Alright we're here so you wanna explain what 'Wall Ball' is?" Blake said still not sure what to expect.

"Of course." He said before clearing his throat all professional like.

"For wall ball you first need a suitable wall like the one behind me, secondly you need one of these." He said extending his hand which held a small rubber ball roughly the size of a tennis ball.

"The rules are fairly simple,each player is assigned a number, in this case I will be number one, Blake you can be number two, Neptune can be number three and Ruby you can be number four, the number signify's the order of turns, I will start followed by Blake then Neptune and lastly Ruby then back to me and so on, so i start by throwing the ball at the ground towards the wall, it will hit the ground the bounce and hit the wall, as it comes back i am not allowed to touch it again because it's then Blake's turn and she will do the same followed by Neptune and then Ruby." He paused for a minute to make sure the rules were sinking in and making sense.

"If the ball hits the wall without first hitting the ground, then you are out." he said

"The objective of the game is to be the last remaining player by getting all other players out and here's how you do it, Neptune would you mind helping me with a demonstration?" Sun asked.

"Yeah i guess." He replied as he stepped forward.

"Okay here we go." Sun hit the ball at the ground and it bounced up then hit the wall, Neptune ran up and smacked the ball down toward the ground letting it bounce again from the floor to the wall, Sun then ran up and hit the ball to the left, it hit the floor then the wall and traveled left, Neptune had to sprint toward it and only barely tapped it back against the floor and wall Sun then hit it to the right again causing Neptune to sprint back, however this time the ball hit the wall and bounced on the ground twice before Neptune made it to the ball, Sun then shouted.

"Out!"

Neptune sighed and accepted that he had lost.

"Okay see there on your turn the ball is only allowed to bounce once, if it bounces twice you are out and the person after you starts the next round by serving the ball and the game continues." Sun paused again making sure they understood the concept.

"So it's a game of endurance and speed?" Blake asked as she started understanding the rules.

"Correct, but that's only if you wanna play passively, there is another way to get someone out, on your turn you can try to hit the ball at a person of your choosing, if the ball hits them then they are out, however if they are able to dodge the ball and it doesn't hit them then you are out, that is the aggressive way of playing." He said.

"Hmm this sounds like it's gonna be fun." Ruby said liking the idea of the game.

"Well if you two understand, then lets get started, remember the order is Me, Blake, Neptune then Ruby, got it?" Said Sun confirming with them all before starting.

They all nodded in response.

"Alright lets do this!" He shouted before slamming his palm against the ball sending it to the ground and up to the wall fast.

He stood back and Blake sped in jumping into the air, she whacked the ball fiercely and sent it to the left before bouncing into the wall, Neptune being next sprinted after the ball and just made it in time to clip the ball softly, letting it drop and barely bounce into the wall, Ruby being able to move at incredible speed made it to the ball with time to spare, she hit the ball to the right making Sun sprint for it, he then hit it perfectly at the ground, it bounced off the ground and continued right hitting the wall, Blake however had anticipated this and was already over to the right, she then swung at the ball, however it didn't go towards the wall but instead towards Sun's head.

Seeing the danger he was in he leaned backwards, narrowly dodging it and letting it soar past his head.

"Missed!" He said smugly.

"Wasn't aiming for you." She replied with equal smugness in her voice.

Sun turned just in time to see the ball collide with Neptune's right arm.

"Your out." Blake shouted happily.

"Damn it." Neptune exclaimed as he sat off to the side waiting for the next round.

"Okay so Ruby, now you serve." Sun said as Neptune tossed her the ball.

Ruby took the ball and tossed it high, it went so high it was out of sight, she then jumped high into the air and met up with the ball mid-air, she smacked it hard and sent it falling toward the ground, it bounced and hit the wall, Sun then dove forward and slammed it toward the wall, it hit the ground and bounced up for the wall, Blake ran in and quickly tapped it to the right, towards Ruby, it bounced and hit the wall again and it was again Ruby's turn, she responded quickly and hit the ball rather hard, unfortunately it was to hard, the ball hit the wall before it had a chance to bounce.

"Out!" Sun shouted sending Ruby to the side lines with Neptune.

"Down to you and me huh?" Blake said with confidence lining her voice.

"Yeah to bad, you showed some skill, but now i have to take you down." Sun replied as smug as ever.

"Well bring it on." Blake said before taking a ready position.

"Here we go!" Sun shouted as he sent the ball flying at the ground before bouncing up to hit the wall, Blake responded quickly returning the hit to the wall, it bounced up and hit the wall, Sun took the opportunity before him and sent the ball to the left, seeing as Blake was on the right he thought there was no way she could get to it in time, how wrong he was.

Blake suddenly fazed forward and was on the left with in two seconds, this caught Sun by surprise as she again sent the ball to the ground and wall, He lunged for the ball but stumbled in the movement and just barely missed it, making Blake the victor.

"Your Out!" She exclaimed loudly while throwing her hands into the air in triumph.

"Beginners luck." Said Sun, in a challenging sort of way.

"Well bring it on, round two." She said.

"Your on." He said.

"Ruby, Neptune your both back in, come on." Blake said gesturing for them to join in.

**A Few Hour's Later, Back At The Dorm.**

"Few that was fun." Blake said sounding exhausted.

"What i tell ya, one of the funnest competitive games ever made." Sun said as he slumped onto the couch, followed by Ruby and Blake who sat on the other couch.

"Hey Neptune can you grab us some drinks?" Sun asked.

"Yeah sure man." Neptune replied as he made way for the mini-fridge.

He pulled out four cans of 'People Like Grapes soda' and tossing one to each of the others.

"Thanks Neptune." Said Ruby, as she took a sip from her can.

"Yeah thanks." Said Blake as she to had a swig.

"Ta mate." Said Sun as he opened his.

"All good." Neptune replied to them all as he too took a sip of his drink.

The four relaxed for the next few hours until the clock finally hit 10:00 pm.

Guess we should get going if we want to make it to the club before eleven." Sun said as he walked to his bed and pulled out his Bo staff in its collapsed state, he then placed it under the back of his shirt, just above his waist line.

Ruby and Blake already had Gambol Shroud and Crescent Rose, which were tucked away in there usual spots.

Neptune reached under his pillow and pulled out a rather unusual weapon.

The weapon was primarily gray, with a blueish light above the grip. The area between the weapon's grip and the butt end were fused, and the barrel seemed boxy in appearance. The barrel also appeared to have light gray patterns on it.

Neptune then placed it in roughly the same spot that Sun had placed his weapon.

"Alright lets go." Said Sun, heading for the door.

**Across The Street From The Club Entrance, 10:54 pm.**

"Alright so Sun what's your plan?" Asked Ruby.

"Okay we walk in the front entrance, find the twins, knock em out and take them to the police." He replied.

Sun only got blank expressions from both Ruby and Blake.

"Yes, he's serious." Neptune said, noticing their faces.

"You want us to just walk in and take the twins?" Blake asked making sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Yep." Was all Sun said before he started walking across the street followed by the others who just accepted that this is how Sun think's.

"Alright just make sure your weapons are hidden until we find the twins." He said quietly as they opened the front doors to the club.

The music thumped loudly, there was a huge crowd of people enjoying themselves in the middle of the dance floor, a DJ stood up on a balcony above the dance floor, the DJ also wore a teddy-bear mask while he was headbanging, on each corner of the dance floor stood a large glass pillar however one seemed broken in two, it seemed as though repairs were yet to be completed from the last time Yang was there.

The four stood in the entrance, looking around the crowd for any sign of the twins.

"Over there." Said Neptune as he pointed toward the bar near the left of the club.

"Good work." Said Sun as he began walking toward them followed closely by the others.

As the four of them made it to the bar they quickly noticed that there was no man that matched the description of 'Junior' to be seen, Sun took this as an opportunity and tapped on the shoulders of the twins.

They turned around and gave Sun a confused look.

"You two ladies the Malachite Twins?" He asked.

The two gave one another a quizzical look.

"Who wants to know?" Said Melanie.

"Sorry where are my manners, My name is Sun Wukong, I'm a hunter and i wanted to ask you two to kindly come with me so we can chat with the police?" He replied rather non-nonchalantly.

Melanie just scoffed at him, then rose her hand into the air and shouting, "HEY BOYS WE GOT A HUNTER."

With in seconds the four were surrounded by roughly twenty goons, all wearing the same black suit, red ties and sunglasses.

"So i'll take that as a no?" He said playfully.

Melanie snapped her fingers and the goons charged.

All four leaped into action.

They each took five goons as it only seemed efficient, Blake threw her Gambol Shroud past four of the thug's before yanking on the ribbon that attached Gambol Shroud to her arm, the yank pulled the trigger causing her gun to fire, the bullet connected with the thug's left shoulder, the pain rendered him unconscious, the recoil from the gun and the yank on the ribbon pulled Gambol Shroud back towards Blake, the blade on the barrel of the gun pierced the left elbow of another goon who screamed from the pain before clutching his arm to stop the bleeding, Blake caught Gambol Shroud and switched it to is sword form, She held her sword in her right hand and the sheathe in her left, what the thug's didn't know was that the sheathe was also razor sharp along the edge, basically giving her dual swords.

She lunged forward between two goons dragging a blade along each of their stomachs causing a lot of blood flow, the last thug swung his sword down but was countered when Blake swung both blades up connecting with his one sword, sending it back up she fazed behind him and slammed the flat edge of her sheathe against the side of his head, successfully knocking him out.

Ruby started off by switching Crescent Rose to it's scythe form and planting the blade into the ground to keep it steady as she lined up the barrel with the first goon, she fire a shot and the bullet flew through the air soaring straight through the right knee of the first thug, he clutched his knee and screamed loudly before fainting from the pain, Ruby again took aim and fired another shot, this one flew clean through one of the thug's stomach and into another ones hip, causing both thug's to scream as blood flowed violently from the wounds, She then place the blade behind herself and fired, the recoil from the shot sent her flying forward.

She swung Crescent Rose downward with the broadside of the blade, the flat side of the blade landed on top of the fourth goon slamming him painfully into the floor surely cracking a few ribs and rendering him unable to move, finally she rose Crescent Rose up and slammed the barrel of the weapon into the nose of the last thug fracturing his nose and possibly killing him as he dropped to the ground.

Sun pulled out his Bo staff and spun it wildly in the air, the first goon sprinted forward but was stopped as Sun swung the staff into his left shoulder, dislocating it immediately also sending the thug flying to the side, two more thug's charged Sun, he simply separated the staff into Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, he spun both nun chucks frantically as one of the goon reached Sun, Sun simply pulled the trigger on one of Jingu Bangs handles, this triggered a shotgun like blast which was shot directly into the goon's chest launching him backward with blood spewing from his chest, the other thug got in range but Sun had already violently swung one of Ruyi Bang's handles into his jaw separating it rather harshly, Sun then charged one of the last two thug's.

The goon swung his sword but Sun wrapped the chain of Ruyi Bang around the blade stopping it and leaving him open to Jingu Bang which collided with the side of his chest easily cracking a few ribs, Sun then re-connected Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to their staff form, He slammed the staff into the last thug's stomach making him hunch over, Sun then cracked the staff hard onto the goons right thigh, a loud snap was heard indicating that the thug's femur bone had cracked. **(This is apparently known to be the worst pain imaginable to man or woman.)**

Neptune felt no need to pull out his weapon, but instead went hand to hand with the remaining goons, two charged him immediately, Neptune ran forward with surprising speed, he stuck out both arms to his side and ran between the two thug's successfully clotheslineing the two leaving them gasping for air, he then charged swung his arm upward and uppercut one of the goons, fracturing his jaw, one of the last goons swung his sword sideways attempting to slice along Neptune's stomach, luckily Neptune leaped into the air and booted the thug in the nose clearly braking it as it was now crooked.

The last thug swung his sword down at Neptune as he landed, but Neptune was to fast and was suddenly behind the thug, he kicked him in the back of the knee causing the goon to drop, Neptune then wrapped his right arm around the thug's neck and began squeezing, just tight enough to make him pass out without killing him.

"Why do we even have guards if their this easy to beat?" Asked Miltia.

"I don't know Miltia, looks like we'll have to take care of this." Melanie replied.

"Well then, this should be easy." Sun said confidently.

"Don't be so sure." Came a voice from behind the four.

They turned to see a rather large man standing a few feet away from them, He wore roughly the same as the previous thug's but with a black vest instead of a jacket, he had a full black beard and he held what looked like a bazooka over his right shoulder.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave my club." He said.

**Wow there we go folk's chapter 13 is up, again I'm sorry it took so long but it's up now so enjoy.  
****I hope that after this chapter we will have crossed the 8,000 view point, if we do, it will make me the happiest person on the planet, i would like to thank-you all again for reading this story it really means a lot to me, as always i will encourage you all to leave a review, it really shows that you care for the story and its a good way to let me know if there's anything i should add to make it better or any ideas you wanna through that i could incorporate into future chapters, but either way thank-you for reading and i'll catch you guys in the next chapter.**

**PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	14. Club Night (P2)

**What is up my friendly readers, welcome back to the story, i'm glad to see your all here, first off i have to express how i felt about volume two episode three so excuse me for a second, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!, okay i feel much better, One again we are almost at another viewing goal '9000' to be exact, it will be incredible to reach that either this chapter or the next, but enough of that let's get to readin.**

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave my club." He said.

"Well that's a bit rude, we just came here for a little fun." Neptune replied.

"Yes well the last person to have a little fun in my club, left it in a bit of a mess, so again i will ask you to leave quietly." Junior replied.

"This person have long golden hair, bad-ass shotgun gauntlets and a huge rack?" Blake asked.

"You're friends?" He asked.

"Well she's her partner and i'm her sister." Ruby cut in.

"Her sister... You don't say." He said smirking slightly.

"What's with the smile?" Sun asked.

"I was just thinking, having Blondie pay for the damages to my club would be nice, but i have always thought that grief would pay so much better." He said, his smirk now widening.

Melanie and Miltia took Their bosses expression as a good time to attack.

Miltia started the ordeal by lunging inward and thrashing her claws wildly in an attempt to cut down one of her foes.

Fortunately Neptune had placed more of his attention on the two girls movements rather than the conversation at hand, as Miltia moved to attack he turned 180 degrees and quickly struck his foot into the left side of her ribs, sending her to the floor gasping for air.

"Alright, here we go guys." Said Neptune as he took a fighting stance.

"Alright dammit, Ruby take care of Miltia, Blake take Melanie, Neptune you and i will take on the baby bear." Sun said as he and Neptune took a stance.

"Got it." They all replied.

They all moved to their assigned targets.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and let it unfold before her.

"Nice weapon." Miltia said eyeing the blade.

"Thanks, nice dress." Ruby replied casually.

"Oh you like it, i think it could suit you." Miltia said as she rose her claws, seemingly ready to fight.

"Thanks but i prefer what i have now." Ruby replied as she slammed the blade of Crescent Rose into the ground and took aim at Miltia with the sniper scope.

Ruby had her cross-hairs pointed directly at Miltia's kneecap, clearly intending to take Miltia into custody alive, she pulled the trigger and the bullet was released, the kickback of the high caliber shot shook the large scythe violently for a second, as it is expected to do after every shot, the bullet flew through the air with incredible speed, however as the bullet closed in on Miltia's left knee, she brought her claw down on it with enough speed to clip the bullet causing it to curve downward and hit the ground instead.

"Nice shot, but that's not going to work." Miltia said as she gloated about her quick hands.

Rather than let it get to her, Ruby now placed the blade of Crescent Rose behind her and pulled the trigger, the caliber this time sending her forward with great speed, she then curved the blade causing her to rotate mid-air simultaneously making the blade follow her movements in rotation, Miltia on the other hand was ready for this, she crossed her claws and held them up to stop the incoming scythe.

Miltia was successful in stopping the blade but she did not anticipate Ruby, who was following behind the blade, to plunge her feet into Miltia's stomach, sending her flying backward.

"Enough, it's time to end this." Ruby said with a serious look on her face.

Ruby grasped the handle of Crescent Rose firmly, Miltia charged at Ruby with what seemed to be the intent to kill in her eyes, unfortunately for her as she reached Ruby, she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder, She looked at it and screamed.

Ruby's precious Crescent Rose was embedded in Miltia's shoulder.

Upon removing the blade from Miltia's shoulder Blood began to flow from the gaping hole left behind, Miltia clutched at her shoulder continuing to scream, then her screams slowed down and She began to sound out of breathe.

Suddenly Miltia dropped to the floor, she had fainted from rapid blood loss.

Since she wanted Miltia alive, Ruby quickly tore off part of Miltia's dress and began wrapping her shoulder with it, in an attempt to stop the blood flow and potential death.

"MILTIA!" Screamed Melanie.

"Hey focus, unless you want to end up like your sister." Blake said, re-capturing Melanie's attention.

Melanie turned to Blake with rage clearly plastered across her face.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY FAUNUS!" Screamed Melanie.

Blake's eyes widened.

"W-What did you just say?" Blake asked shakily.

"You heard me, i know all about your little cat ears." Melanie replied menacingly.

"H-How d-did you know?" Blake asked.

"Hei Xiong knows everything that goes on in this town, and he knows all about the little mishap at the docks." Melanie said now taking a step closer.

"I wonder how you would react if your little secret somehow got ou..." Melanie was cut off by the feeling of a large blade being hooked around the front of her throat.

"The last person to threaten my girlfriend about her secret, left bleeding." Came Ruby's voice from behind Melanie.

"Ruby no." Blake said snapping back into reality.

"If anyone is gonna shut her up, it's gonna be me."

Ruby complied with her lovers wishes and backed down, removing Crescent Rose from Melanie's throat.

"I'll be over here if you need me." Ruby said as she passed Blake.

Blake unsheathed her blade and pointed the blade at Melanie.

"I'm gonna make you regret mentioning my ears." She said.

Melanie charged forward the very second Blake had finished her talking, Melanie started with a high kick towards Blake's face, Fortunately Blake was fast, she had quickly risen her blade upward and stopped the foot dead in its track.

"Sorry, you're a bit slow." Blake said smugly as she seemingly disappeared, she was suddenly behind Melanie, Blake moved so fast that no-one even saw her move.

Blake plunged the tip of Gambol Shroud into Melanie's left shoulder causing her to drop to her knee's screaming in pain.

Blake removed Gambol Shroud from Melanie's shoulder causing blood to flow upon removal.

"There, now you and your sister can match." Blake said coldly.

Melanie sat there on her knee's panting frantically, Blake seemed to not realize it but Melanie was the more resilient of the two sisters, She spun quickly on one of her knees and kicked out her other leg, the blade on her heel connected with Blake's shin.

Blake winced at the pain of a blade being embedded in her left shin blade, she dropped to one knee and grasped at the wound that still had the blade in it, She grabbed Melanie's shoe and yanked it out of leg, the pain was intense and the blood flow was large, but Blake seemed to be able to handle it, in a fit of rage Blake stood again still holding the shoe that was also still attached to Melanie.

Blake pulled with all her might, she began spinning on the spot gradually building speed, as she did this Melanie began to rise off the ground from the rapid increase of G-force as she was spun, as Blake kept spinning her hands became equal to the height of her shoulders, she thought this would be a good time to finally release Melanie.

Her grip loosened around Melanie's ankle, sending the girl flying through the air and eventually slamming against the wall with so much force that on contact Melanie coughed up a spurt of blood.

She dropped to the floor face first with a thud, as she lay there unconscious, Ruby noticed a small amount of blood dripping from the back of her head, it turns out that as she hit the wall she hit her head causing her to black out.

A sharp pain in her shin caused Blake to also drop to the floor.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted as she ran to Blake's aid.

"Ruby." Blake responded.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" Ruby asked as she bandaged her leg with a piece of Melanie's dress.

"I'm sorry for not accepting your help while fighting her, maybe if i did i wouldn't be bleeding like this." Blake responded followed by a wince as Ruby tightened the bandage.

"Sorry, how does it feel now?" She asked looking worried.

"Ruby i feel much better just by having you by my side." Blake replied sweetly.

"You'll always have me by your side Blake." Ruby said as she embraced Blake in her arms.

**With Sun & Neptune.**

There was a loud explosion to his left, which caused him to stumble to the left and lose his balance, Junior took this opportunity to swap his weapon from its bazooka form to its bat form, He charged Neptune and let his bat collide with Neptune's right arm, since he was off balance to begin with, the collision sent him soaring across the room, Neptune only stopped when his back met with the wall with a loud thud.

"Neptune!" Sun shouted as he charged Junior.

Sun unfolded his Bo staff and swung it around wildly, in an attempt to confuse Junior, when a chance was visible he swung his Bo with the intent to inflict serious damage, unfortunately Junior was ready, he rose his bat with enough force to deflect Sun's Bo leaving him open for a hit, an opening which Junior had noticed and took full advantage of, he swung his bat downward and let it crack down hard onto Sun's head.

Junior's upper body strength was definitely impressive, the bat connected with the top of Sun's skull and had enough power behind it to force his head into the ground with an audible crack, however Sun didn't take this lightly, he immediately stood again even after such a vicious attack.

Sun stood there for a moment as he tried to steady his vision which was a little blurry after that blow to his head, he brought his hand up to his face and wiped the sweat from his lips, however as he pulled his hand away he noticed a large amount of blood on the back of his hand, it took him a second to put the pieces together but he eventually understood that he indeed had a broken and bleeding nose.

"You bastard, your ruining my good looks." He said angrily.

"Ha... What good looks." Junior said with a chuckle.

Sun's eyes narrowed when he heard Junior's insult, he separated his Bo to its nun-chuck form.

"Its about time i introduce you to Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang." He said with clear confidence.

Junior simply chuckled and switched his bat back to its bazooka form, before firing five rockets from the barrel all at once.

Sun just stood there as he judged the distance of each rocket, then he noticed that each rocket was roughly two centimeters behind one another, he figured out which was the closest and began spinning Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang frantically, pulling the triggers every few seconds, as he did so the rockets that Junior had fired off were exploding mere feet from where Sun stood.

As each rocket exploded, it would leave a puff of smoke which after about five of them going off in one general spot left a large cloud of smoke and dust, a cloud of which Sun could not see through, Junior however has had this happen before and he took the chance to swing his bazooka down switching it back to bat form and lunging into the smoke in order to surprise Sun by suddenly appearing out of the smoke.

However as he emerged from the cloud he was staring down the barrel of Jingu Bang's sawed-off shot-gun.

"If you want to leave this club alive, i suggest you surrender." Sun said coldly.

Junior, who could tell there was no way he could move away fast enough without Sun pulling the trigger first, admitted defeat and dropped his bat.  
He then proceeded to drop to his knee's and place his hands behind his head.

"Smart move." Sun said as he lowered his Jingu Bang.

All of a sudden a black shoe collided with the side of Junior's face sending him to the ground hard and knocking him out cold.

"Neptune? What the hell was that?" Sun asked surprised.

"The bastard deserved it, after he knocked me into the wall like that." Neptune replied sounding a little pissed.

"Hehe i have to admit, you made a cool looking bird." Sun said jokingly only to receive a cold stare from Neptune.

"Okay, to soon." Sun said before he made his way over to Ruby and Blake who were sitting in one of the booths in the club.

"Hey you two alright?" Sun asked as he reached the two girls.

"I am, but Blake has a pretty serious wound on her leg." Ruby replied sounding a little worried.

"Ruby im fine its just a scratch." Blake said reassuringly.

"Blake, you were stabbed pretty deep, we need to get you back to the academy sick bay." Ruby said.

"Thank-you Ruby." Blake said.

"For what?" Ruby asked.

"For sounding so worried about my injuries, when i was growing up it was fight or die, if you got hurt you were left behind to die, so it means alot to me when i see you care this much." Blake said as she rested on Ruby's shoulder.

"Well those days are over, if you ever get hurt again i will carry you to help if i have to." Ruby replied before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Wait... are you two together?" Sun said clearly shocked.

"Oh... Right we hadn't told you that yet, have we." Blake said sheepishly.

"Um... no you didn't." Sun said still rather shocked.

"Yeah we've been together for over a month now." Ruby said as she helped Blake to her feet.

"But Sun we can talk about this later but right now could you a Neptune take care of Junior and the twins while i take Blake back to the academy?" Ruby asked nicely.

"Uh... Yeah um... We could do that." He replied still a little surprised.

"Thanks Sun and here." Ruby said as she handed him a cloth.

"Whats this for?" He asked.

"You need to stop the bleeding if you don't want to pass out." She replied as she helped Blake to the entrance of the club.

"Oh right, thanks." He said as the two waked around the corner and out of sight.

Sun rubbed the cloth over his face, wiping up as much blood as he could before pulling out his scroll **(I finally figured out what those little communication devises are called.) **And sending Professor Ozpin a message letting him know they had completed their mission and that he could now inform the police to pick up the criminals.

**Back At Beacon Academy.**

Ruby walked through the door with Blake around her shoulder.

"Oh my is everything alright?" Asked the nurse.

"I need you to help my friend, her leg has been injured." Ruby stated calmly as she lay Blake down on one of the hospital bed.

"Yes of course, right away." Said the nurse as she proceeded to unravel the bandage around Blake's leg.

"Thank-you Ruby." Blake said once again.

"Its alright Blake you don't have to keep thanking me, you would have done the same for me." Ruby replied sweetly.

"This wound is going to take some time to heal, even with the help of your aura, but you should be able you walk on it safely again before the weekend." Said the nurse reassuringly.

"Thank-you miss." Blake said as she lay back on the bed.

"Ruby you should head back to the dorm, its getting late and i'll be fine here tonight." Blake said as she noticed her adorable lover yawn.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, i'll be fine, now go get some rest." Blake said with a warm smile on her face.

"Alright i'll come see you tomorrow morning." Ruby replied as she kissed Blake on the cheek and left.

**RWBY's Dorm.**

Ruby let out a sigh as she reached her dorm room's door.

"What a night, i think im gonna pass out." She said to herself as she reached for the handle.

Ruby opened the dorms door before immediately slamming it shut again.

"OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!" Screamed Ruby as she received a horrified shriek.

"DAMMIT RUBY LEARN TO KNOCK!" Shouted Yang from the other side of the door.

"I'M SORRY!" Shouted Ruby as she quickly retreated down the hallway.

"Is she gone?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Lets hope so, now where were we?" Yang said seductively.

**Back In The Hospital Wing.**

"Ruby what are you doing back here?" Blake asked clearly confused.

Ruby moved over to Blake's bed and whispered in her ear.

Blake's eyes widened.

"They were?" Blake asked.

Ruby simply nodded.

"Alright well you can sleep in here tonight." Blake said seeing the clear trauma on Ruby's face.

Ruby then climbed into the bed that sat next to Blake's

"Sleep well Ruby, i'll see you in the morning." Blake said as she again lay back in her bed.

"Night Blake, love you." She said before nodding off to sleep.

"I love you too Ruby." She replied before too drifting off to sleep.

**Alright folks that's it for the chapter, sorry if i took to long to put it out but i'v just been dealing with stuff in my personal life, but anyway i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and i hope to see you all back here for chapter 15.**

**PACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	15. The Little Brown Book

**Hello once again my beautiful readers, welcome back it's great that your all here because that means you have stuck around for this long into the story and that just puts the biggest smile on my face it truly does so thank-you all for that, but enough of that you're all here for the story, so without further a-due enjoy chapter 15.**

She woke to the sight of a large mound of golden blonde hair and she couldn't be happier.

"Good morning beautiful." She said.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ!" She replied.

"Yang?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Huh? What? Where?" Yang said as she shot up, now awake.

Yang looked to her left and saw Pyrrha smiling back at her.

"Why?" Asked Yang who was still a little dazed.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you are." Pyrrha said a tad sheepishly.

Yang simply smiled and wrapped her arms around the flawless spartan warrior.

"So what would you like to do now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hehe well i know a few things we could do." She replied seductively.

"Oh really?" Pyrrha said while playing along.

*Rumble*

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked a little startled.

"Oh... is seems my stomach is disagreeing with our actions." Yang said shyly while blushing slightly.

Pyrrha giggled a little at how adorable her fiery lover looked when she was embarrassed, "Come on then."

"What where are we going." Yang asked confused.

"We are going to get dressed and then grab some breakfast." Pyrrha said as she began to dress.

As she pulled her crimson red panties she felt a pair of warm hands run up her thighs and over her panties.

"Yang?" She asked.

"Don't mind me, just exploring." Yang said in response.

"Ha after what we've been through, i think you've done enough exploring for now." Pyrrha replied as she continued to dress, ignoring Yang's attempts to undress her.

"Come on Yang, lets grab some breakfast then come back and have a little fun." Said Pyrrha.

Yang just huffed but complied, she got dressed into a pair of tight yellow panties, which clung to her figure nicely, she then proceeded to pull on a yellow singlet, next she pulled on a pair of black denim jeans followed by some orange socks and some black sneakers.

As Yang finished dressing she noticed what Pyrrha was wearing, it compiled of a pair of bronze cargo pants and a black baggy T-shirt which hung loosely around her body, Yang clearly liked what she saw because her mouth began visibly water.

"Like what ya see?" Pyrrha asked noticing Yang's reaction.

"It's a good view, but i'v seen better." Yang replied.

"Wait you what?" Pyrrha asked, looking a little hurt.

Yang simply giggled and whispered softly, right into Pyrrha's left ear. "I'm talking about last night." She said as she began to walk out of the room.

**At The Cafeteria.**

Yang and Pyrrha gathered up a delicious looking breakfast onto their trays and turned to find a seat.

Off in the distance Yang noticed two flailing arms, frantically gesturing for them to move in that direction, Pyrrha simply shook her head and made way for the frantic arms.

"Good morning Nora." Said Pyrrha as she took a seat across from the energetic redhead.

"Hey Nora." Said Yang as she sat down next to Pyrrha.

"Howdy you two, have any fun last night?" She said in response to them.

"NORA!" Shouted a voice from very nearby.

"What's up Ren?" She asked pretty nonchalant.

"That's their private life, they don't have to tell you if they don't want to." Said the handsome boy who was seated next to her.

"Why not? i mean you and I do it all the ti.." Nora attempted to speak if it weren't for the hand clamped over her mouth.

"NORA!" He yelled once again. "Please don't go telling everyone about our private matters."

"Okie dokie." Was all she said before she began stuffing her face with some morning pancakes.

"I'm sorry about that you two, but how has your morning been?" Ren said as he tried to keep his cool.

"It has been a great morning, thanks Ren." Pyrrha said politely.

"Yeah great thanks, how was yours." Yang asked in between mouthfuls of bacon.

"Well i'v had to deal with this one all morning." He replied gesturing towards Nora who only looked up and smiled.

"But i love her, so it's worth it." He continued as he leaned in a kissed her on her forehead.

"Aaaaw you to a soos cuuuute." Said Yang in her typical way.

Ren simply blushed slightly and went back to eating, still keeping his cool.

"Hey Yang is that Ruby over there?" Pyrrha asked as she pointed toward the young girl with crimson hair, who was carrying two food trays, one with a packet of cookies on it and the other holding a tuna sandwich.

"Yeah it is." Yang replied as she took a bite of some toast.

"What do you think shes doing?" Pyrrha asked, intrigued by the young girls actions.

"I don't know, but i'm gonna find out, wanna come with?" Yang asked as she stood from the table.

"Sure, that could be interesting." Pyrrha replied as she too stood.

The two girls caught up with Ruby just as she got to the cafeteria door.

"Hey Rube's what ya doin?" Yang asked as she opened the door for Ruby.

"Oh hey thanks Yang and hey Pyrrha, I was just bringing some breakfast to Blake, you know how she's a picky eater." Ruby replied as she kept walking towards the hospital wing.

"So is Blake in the dorm or something?" Pyrrha asked as her and Yang accompanied her.

"Oh right you two don't know do you?" Ruby said in realization.

"Know what?" Asked Yang.

"During last nights mission, Blake was injured by Melanie Malachite." Ruby replied in a glum tone.

"Oh no, how bad is it." Pyrrha asked.

"Well thankfully it wasn't fatal, but she won't be returning to classes for awhile." Ruby replied as she began to sound more upbeat as the approached the hospital wing.

Yang took note of this and began to think about Ruby and Blake, Where were they going? how long would their relationship last? if they did last would that make Blake her sister in law? All of these thoughts were running around in her head as they entered the hospital wing.

"Blake?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Ruby i'v told you before, i hurt my leg, i wasn't in an explosion, you don't have to be so cautious when you visit." Said Blake in reply.

"Sorry, force of habit, whenever Yang used to get hurt back home, she would almost throw me out the window if i disturbed her." Said Ruby with a smile.

"Okay that was one time." Said Yang as she pulled back the hospital curtain.

"Yang?" Blake asked looking surprised to see her partner.

"Hey Blakey, hows the leg?" Yang asked trying to sound upbeat.

"How did you...?" Blake began until interrupted.

"Ruby filled us in." Said Pyrrha as she stepped out from behind Yang.

"Pyrrha, you're here to?" Blake said shocked.

"Of course." Pyrrha responded with a smile.

"Yeah i ran into these two down at the cafeteria, and they helped me get over here." Said Ruby as she placed the tuna sandwich on Blake's bedside table.

"Oh, well thanks you two for helping Ruby." Said Blake, picking up the sandwich.

"Well if i see my sister in need of help, i'm gonna provide it." Yang said receiving a smile from Ruby.

"And you." Blake said as she pulled Ruby in for a passionate kiss on the lips. "Thank-you for the sandwich."

Ruby simply blushed and smiled.

_"I guess that settles it." _Pyrrha whispered.

_"What are you talking about?" _Yang asked.

_"I saw that look on your face earlier, you want to be sure about Blake and Ruby's relationship." _She replied.

"Hey what are you two love birds whispering about." Blake interrupted suddenly.

"What... Oh don't worry, it's not important." Replied Yang as she began to back up.

"Well i'm glad you're alright Blake, But i'v got a class in like twenty minutes, so..." Yang said inching closer and closer to the door.

"Yeah go ahead, i'll be fine, just come visit again sometime soon okay?" Blake said jokingly.

Yang waved as she and Pyrrha left the room and began down the hallway.

**RWBY's Dorm Room.**

The door swung open as the blonde beauty and superb spartan entered.

"Wow haven't been here in a while, its kinda got an eerie feeling to it." Said Yang as she shuddered, to prove her point.

"Remind me why we are here again, i mean you have a bunch of your stuff already in JNPR's dorm." Pyrrha said as she followed close behind Yang.

"Yeah well i need this book for miss Peach's class and i forgot to pack it last time i was here." Yang replied as she rummaged through the draws and closet.

"Okay, what's the book called." Pyrrha asked.

"It's a lime green book, with a picture of vines and plants on the front." Yang replied while continuing to search for the book.

"You never bothered to read the title, did you?" Pyrrha said sarcastically.

"No not really." She replied as she pulled out a small brown book from beneath her beds covers, only to quickly shove it back under them.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked looking concerned.

"Nothing... Just... Nothing." Yang quickly responded. "Did you find the book?"

"I think so, is this it?" She asked holding up a lime green book with plants and vines on the front.

"Oh i love you." Yang said as she snatched the book from Pyrrha's finger tips, before planting a kiss on her soft lips.

"What would you do without me?" Pyrrha said jokingly.

"Probably fail clas..." Yang began before being cut of by the sound of her scroll beeping.

"OH SHIT!" She exclaimed before bolting for the door.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha called out as Yang was fleeing.

"I'M LATE, I'LL FIND YOU LATER." The golden haired girl called back as she disappeared around the corner.

"Man, that girl." Pyrrha said to no-one in particular, as she looked back into the dorm room.

She was about to close the door, when curiosity suddenly got the better of her.

_'I wonder why she freaked out about that little book earlier'_ She thought to herself.

She walked over toward Yang's bed and slowly pulled back the covers, revealing the small book, as she picked it up she noticed that it wasn't just some old brown book, the lining of every page was embroidered with a golden strip, as she turned the book over she gasped.

_'Yang's Diary, Keep Out.' _Was what it read.

_'Yang has a diary?" _She thought to herself, her eyes suddenly widening at the thought of what it would look like if someone was to walk in and see her holding it, someone like Weiss, or Ruby, or worse yet Yang herself.

Pyrrha instinctively chucked to book from her hands as if it was boiling hot, as she did the diary landed on Blake's bed, as it landed it opened simply because that's what books do.

Pyrrha just stood still for a moment, staring at the diary, a million thoughts racing through her mind at once.

One thought however caught her attention. _'I can't just leave it there, if Yang found it she'll think i read it, or worse if someone else found it they might read it, going through Yang's private thoughts like and animal tearing through a carcass, vicious.'_

She moved back towards the bed and picked up the small brown diary once again, she began to close it so she could put it back where it belonged, but unfortunately one little thing caught her eye stopping her in her tracks, she tried to use the power of self control to put the book down, but it was to late, curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She slowly opened the book to the page that caught her eye and she quickly realized that although it was labeled as a diary, the pages mainly contained drawings, crud drawings at that with a small scribble of writing once in a while.

Anyway the page that caught her eye held a drawing of what looked to be Yang and Pyrrha stood upon the top of a cliff looking very triumphant, as if the two had just come out of battle, under it there was a small passage writing, which read. _**'**__**Two Brave Warriors.'**_

Pyrrha slightly smiled at this, thinking to herself that is was one of the most adorable things she has ever found out about Yang.

After she had inspected the picture for long enough, she decided that her curiosity had been satisfied, and she finally closed the book completely.

She went to put the book back under Yang's bed covers, but as she did a small piece of paper fell from the book and landed on the bed neatly folded.

_'I shouldn't... I couldn't... I have to.' _she thought before rapidly scampering for the paper, she held it up and slowly opened it, expecting to see another crud victory picture.

What she saw made her eyes almost pop out of her head, her jaw hit the floor and frankly she almost fainted.

Pyrrha caught her balance but that was all, she stood still for a good five minutes, before finally placing the piece of paper onto the bed.

She looked down at it and studied the picture it held, trying to contemplate what she was seeing.

The paper held a surprisingly detailed picture of Yang with her arm wrapped lightly around Pyrrha's waist, neither girl was wearing any clothing, Yang was sat the open legged for all the world to see, her luscious breasts hanging freely and her special area displayed as elegant as ever, Pyrrha on the other hand had her head rested lightly on Yang's shoulder, she had her arms wrapped around Yang's body and she had a lustful gaze expressed on her face.

Now non of this would have normally freaked out Pyrrha as much as she was, in fact she would think it was a beautiful piece of art work, which it was, the detail and playfulness of the lines and curves was remarkable.

The one problem was that Yang and Pyrrha were not the only ones in the picture.

Right there, resting her head on Yang's right thigh, wearing nothing but a pair of crimson red panties, lay her younger sister Ruby Rose.

However that wasn't all, sitting right behind Ruby and resting her head on Yang's right shoulder sat Blake Belladonna, wearing simply some black, see through lingerie, both her and Ruby wearing a satisfied look on their face.

Under the masterpiece was a small annotation, which read. **_'The Ultimate Dream.'_**_  
_

After a few more moments of trying to grasp the situation, Pyrrha finally decided to fold the picture again and place it back into the small brown diary.

She stood back from the bed and left the room closing the door behind her, she walked across the hall to team JNPR's dorm room and entered.

As she walked in she quickly noticed she wasn't alone.

Jaune Arc sat on his bed with his arm over Weiss Schnee's shoulder as the two studied together, Nora Valkyrie was on her own bed bouncing up and down doing a flip every so often, next to her Lie Ren sat at the desk, with two open textbooks, a notepad and three different colored pens, one red, one blue and one black.

They all turned to inspect who had just entered the room.

"Hey Pyrrha" Nora cheered happily as she dove off the bed.

"Hey Pyrrha, wheres Yang?" Weiss asked from across the room.

"Yeah aren't you two like joined at the hip now?" Jaune joked.

"Um... She... She has a class right now." Pyrrha said as she slowly walked to her bed.

"Are you feeling alright Pyrrha? you look a little pale." Ren asked sounding a little concerned.

"Uh... Yeah i'm fine, just thinking about some things." Pyrrha replied as she lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Everyone else on the room glanced at one another before they all shrugged and went back to what they were doing prior, all except Nora who was now sitting in the corner bouncing a ping pong ball up and down on a paddle, seemingly amused.

As Pyrrha lay there on her back, different thoughts started popping up in her head.

_'What did i just see?'_

_'Why would Yang have such a picture in her diary? furthermore why would she draw it?'_

_'Wait does this mean Yang has a thing for incest?'_

_'The Ultimate Dream, does she want this to happen one day?'_

_'Does Yang want to have a foursome with me, Blake and her sister?'_

All of these thoughts were beginning to drive her insane, but the worst part was she couldn't get an answer to any of her questions without revealing to Yang that she read her diary and broke her trust.

What was she going to do?

_'I guess i have two options.'_

_'1: i could ignore it, let events unfold and deal with any consequences should they unfold.'_

_'Or 2: She could walk up to Yang, just ask her about the picture and risk losing the one girl she loved for betraying her trust.'_

Neither option was appealing to her.

**Later That Night.**

Pyrrha was fast asleep in her bed sleeping next to her golden haired girlfriend, when she began to dream vividly.

The first thing she saw, was waving crimson hair.

**Alright folks i am incredibly sorry this chapter took so long but here's why.  
****My regular routine for writing is that normally i will start writing around 6:00 pm, i will spend the next three hours rapidly ****typing out the chapter, it will usually be done around 9:00 - 9:30 pm, i will then upload it and await results and reviews.  
****However lately, i have been so tired that i would fall asleep about 5:00 - 6:00 pm, i don't know why i have been so tired and i don't know if this will be a reoccurring thing, if it is and it delays a chapter or two then i am genuinely sorry but there's not much i can do.  
****Anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always leave a review of what you think or any ideas you have, i'm always willing to listen to them and you can always PM me if you want.**

**That's all for now folks. PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	16. The Truth Of Yang

**Hello once again everyone, I'm glad to see you all back, it really means alot to me how many people support this story, full and true i love you all, now down to business, I'm sorry if i took to long for the chapter to come out, but awell it's out now so enjoy.**

Emerald eyes opened as the warm sun light filled the room as gentle as ever, she went to sit up but was stopped when she realized her golden haired girlfriend wrapped around her arm, trapping her in the bed, Yang lay there still sleeping the morning away as per-usual, As Pyrrha was finally able to release her arm from Yang's mighty grip she let her legs hang over the side of the bed, she brought her arms up above her head and pushed them as far away as possible in order to stretch them as much as she could, after she felt the pleasant pop of her arms she let out a sigh, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Yang, who was still asleep, let out a snort as she rolled over revealing a wide grin across her face.

Pyrrha shook her head with a giggle as she leaned in to plant a kiss on Yang's forehead.

However as she did Yang squirmed a little and let out a sigh that shocked Pyrrha, because the sigh sounded an awful lot like.

_'Ruby.'_

Pyrrha sat still, with a petrified look on her face, _'Oh my god, she really does like Ruby' _Just the thought sent a shiver through her body, however Pyrrha quickly realized that she was smiling.

_'Stop, Pyrrha you can control yourself, this is just wrong, it's not right, it's... it's...'_

Her thoughts began to jumble as she continued her contemplation.

_'It's... Kinda interesting.' _She thought to herself as a small grin came across her face.

New thoughts began to manifest in her head, funny thoughts, dirty thoughts, hell she could have thought about it for hours if she wasn't suddenly attacked from behind.

She felt two hands wrap around her body and pull her back, Pyrrha fell back and realized that she now had her head laying on Yang's bare chest.

"Hehe comfy down there." Spoke her usual happy voice.

"Well yeah actually, you are quite soft." Pyrrha replied as she let her head sink into her girlfriends generous bust.

"So what were you thinkin about?" She asked as she stroked her red haired beauty.

However as though shot in the stomach, she jolted up almost headbutting Yang on her way up.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Yang asked showing concern.

Before Pyrrha could answer however, Yang spoke again. "Oooo you were thinking of something dirty weren't you?" She said now smiling.

"W-What? N-No of course not." Pyrrha replied, now looking flustered.

"Oh my god, you so were, i know you were." Yang said now sitting.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pyrrha denied.

"Yeah right, you had the same reaction Ruby has when ever i ask her a dirty question." Just mentioning her name was enough to make Pyrrha blush.

"Oh my god, it involves Ruby doesn't it?" Yang practically screamed as she read Pyrrha's reaction.

"What... No i... What about you?" Pyrrha replied.

"What about me?" Yang said confidently.

"You Like Ruby." Pyrrha blurted out, before cupping her hand over her own mouth.

"Of course i like her, she's my sister." Yang said looking a little sheepish now.

Upon removing her hand from her mouth Pyrrha spoke. "You know what i mean Yang, you love Ruby, more than a normal sister relationship."

Yang simply sat there, not wanting to answer Pyrrha.

A few minutes of silence past before Yang finally spoke up. "How did you find out?" She asked with her head hung low.

"You talk in your sleep." Pyrrha stated calmly.

Yang's head only hung lower after that. "So i suppose you don't want to be with me anymore, i'm to weird and disgusting." She said beginning to tear up.

Pyrrha simply sat next to her, pulled her head up and to Yang's surprise kissed her passionately.

"You... What... You..." Yang attempted to speak.

"I don't care what you're into whether it's weird toys, bondage or even liking your own sister." Pyrrha said supportingly.

"Okay... first thing first, Ruby and I are only half sisters." Yang said trying to make it clear.

"We have the same father but two different mothers." She continued.

"Well i guess that explains the whole, Xiao Long and Rose thing." Pyrrha said jokingly.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked sounding confused.

"Well Yang Xiao Long... Ruby Rose... You both have different last names." Pyrrha said, stating the obvious.

"Oh right that, yeah it's amazing how so many people don't understand that." Yang said now sounding a bit more upbeat about the situation.

"So what now? seeing as it is a Saturday." Pyrrha asked.

Yang thought for a minute until. "I think Blake gets out of the hospital wing today, wanna go see how she's doing?" She suggested.

With in minutes the two were dressed and out the door.

**Hospital Wing.**

The two girls walked up to the nurses desk.

"Hey, we're here to see Blake Belladonna, is she still in?" Yang asked as they reached the desk.

"I believe miss Belladonna and miss Rose are packing the last of her stuff, you can see them if you wish." The Nurse replied with a smile.

"Thank-you." Pyrrha said as the two made way to the curtain.

As they pulled the curtain back to reveal the room which Blake had been staying in for the last few days while her leg healed, however as they pulled the curtain back the were presented with the scene of Blake and Ruby vividly making out.

"Whoa... sorry to interrupt." Yang said loudly as to announce their presence.

"Oh! Uh... Hey Yang, Pyrrha, what are you two doing here?" Ruby said looking very flustered.

"It's okay Rube's, I can already guess what you and Blake get up to when no-one is around." Yang giggled, she seemed to almost feed off of other peoples embarrassment.

"Yang, please just stop talking." Blake interrupted.

"Oh sorry Blake, hows the leg?" Yang asked, remembering the whole reason her and Pyrrha came to the hospital wing in the first place.

"Yeah it's fine, it's pretty much just a scratch now, but the nurse insists i keep a bandage on it for a roughly two more weeks." Blake responded as she stuffed the last of her extra clothes into a backpack which Ruby had brought with her.

"Hm... That really sucks, but awell at least your feeling better." Yang said cheerfully.

"Yeah thanks Yang." Blake returned with a smile.

"So Yang you excited for tomorrow?" Ruby said almost jumping up and down on the spot.

"What's om tomorrow?" Yang asked looking extremely confused.

Ruby simply sighed. "We're going home tomorrow, remember? for the end of the semester two week brake?" Ruby said trying to jog Yang's awful memory.

"Oh shit you're right, i completely forgot about that." Yang said rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait... Pyrrha do you know anything about this?" Ruby asked as she realized the predicament.

"Um... No not really, whats's happening?" Pyrrha asked, looking a little confused.

"Okay, since it's the end of the semester, everyone has two weeks off from classes and missions, lots of students take the two weeks and go home to visit their families, while others prefer to stay at the school and study or what ever, Me and Yang were one of those groups who are going home to see our dad since we haven't seen him for so long, when we arranged it with dad he said we could both bring a friend home for the two weeks if we wanted." Ruby paused for a moment to make sure all the information would sink in, to both Pyrrha and Yang.

"So i asked Blake if she wanted to come stay with us for the two weeks and meet our dad..." She stated.

"To which i obviously agreed, not wanting to be away from Ruby for two weeks." Blake added.

"So Yang was supposed to tell you all this and most likely invite you to stay as well."She finished.

"Yeah, so do want to stay with us and meet our dad?" Yang asked only to receive a snicker from Blake.

"What are you laughing about." Yang asked turning her attention to Blake.

"Oh it's just funny, the difference between you and Ruby." Blake said between giggles.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked a little confused.

"Well when Ruby asked me if i wanted to come stay with you guys, she made it all dramatic, i mean she actually got down on one knee, i thought she was gonna propose or something, my heart almost exploded, it was ridiculous." Blake said still giggling slightly.

"I thought it would be romantic and stuff." Ruby said sheepishly, while twiddling her thumbs and looking at the floor.

"Oh it was Ruby and i love you for it." Blake said as she wrapped her arms around her and squeezed tightly, of course making Ruby return the favor with a peck on the cheek.

Yang smiled a little and rolled her eyes back to Pyrrha.

"So... do you wanna come stay with us?" Yang asked sweetly.

"Well... it's a bit short noticed but.. that sounds grand." Pyrrha replied with a big smile across her face.

Yang just smiled and pulled Pyrrha into a huge hug, which she then merged with Blake and Ruby's hug, making it a group hug.

"Alright i hate to interrupt this... lovely group hug, but if we're all leaving tomorrow, we're gonna need to pack tonight, so can we move this love fest to the dorm room?" Blake asked between breathes as she was being seemingly crushed by the hug.

"Good idea." Ruby said as she and Yang released the hug.

**RWBY's Dorm Room.**

The door opened and the four entered the room.

"Alright, you two start your packing, we're gonna run back to Pyrrha's dorm and grab a few of her things and some of my stuff, but we'll be back in like thirty minutes so you two, no hanky panky." Yang said as she fled the room after being attacked by a pillow thrown by Ruby.

"Jeez, sometimes i don't know how we're related." Ruby said blushing slightly.

"Oh believe me, i can." Blake said as she pulled out a Black duffle-bag with purple trims and began to fill it with clothes and books and what not.

Ruby walked over to her bed, she reached underneath and pulled out her own duffle-bag, however hers had a checkered pattern of red and black all over it, then she too began packing anything she thought would be necessary to enjoy herself while at her dads.

"Wow, you're really bringing that many books?" Ruby asked shocked by the amount of books Blake had packed.

"Well, they're only for any down time i get while we are there, also how far is it to your house?" Blake asked.

"Oh it should be a good few hours in the car, but we will defiantly be there before dark." Ruby replied as she packed a small red rectangle into her bag.

"Is that a game-boy?" Blake asked noticing the red box.

"Oh yeah it's my DS, but its only for the car ride, you know just to pass the time."" Ruby responded as she continued to pack a few changes of clothes, which she didn't really need, seeing as she had other clothes at her dads house.

"Oh and hey pack a swim suit, my dads house is only down the road from a kick-ass lake, so we'll probably go swimming." Ruby said as she packed a small crimson red bikini.

"As long as you don't drop me in the water again." Blake said as she too packed her Black Bikini.

"You're never gonna let that go are you." Ruby replied.

"Would you?" Blake asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Point taken." Ruby responded as she zipped the duffle-bag, indicating she had finished packing.

Blake also zipped her duffle-bag meaning she too had finished packing.

"Wow we are really in sync." She said.

"I know right." Ruby said as she pulled Blake over to the bed and sat the both of them down.

"I don't think Yang and Pyrrha will be back for a few more minutes, if ya catch my drift." Ruby said seductively.

"Mm, i think i know what you mean." Blake replied as she pressed her lips to Ruby's.

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Yang and Pyrrha.

"Oi I said non of that you two." Yang said as she strolled in with her orange duffle-bag strapped around her shoulder.

"Seriously Yang, could you stop cock-blocking, or in this case box-blocking for like five minutes." Blake said sounding unsatisfied.

"Hehe sorry no can do." Yang replied and she dropped her duffle-bag next to her bed, as Pyrrha walked in behind her.

"Oh yeah i told Pyrrha it was cool if she stayed in here tonight, since we're all going pretty early tomorrow i thought it would be easier." She continued as Pyrrha dropped what looked to be one of those backpacks you see hikers carrying, next to Yang's bag.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Pyrrha asked girls, giving that they still had the whole day left.

"Who knows." Blake responded as she grabbed a book and began to read.

**"Alright so i cant think of anything to write about what they all did during the day so i'm gonna skip to the next morning, hope you're all ok with that, peace."**

**The Next Morning.**

Birds were chirping outside the window, as the sun rose over the clouds, The sight off Blake's still sleeping face right in front of her was easily enough to bring a smile to Ruby's face, however the sudden sound of Yang's very loud voice and a pair of pots being clanged together was enough to eliminate that smile completely.

"WAKEY WAKEY PEOPLE, THE CARS GONNA BE HERE IN LESS THAN ONE HOUR, TIME TO GET UP!" Yang shouted over the banging of the pots.

Ruby very slowly and calmly sat on the side of her bed, as she stretched her neck and legs, it almost looked like she was getting ready for a race.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby asked calmly.

"Yes Ruby?" Yang asked smugly as she knew what was gonna happen next.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" She screamed as she sprinted at Yang who had already opened the door and began sprinting down the hallway.

Ruby chased her down the hall and around the corner.

Blake rolled over and began to stretch her arms and back as she was now awake, thanks to Yang.

"I'm assuming you're awake Pyrrha?" She asked the bunk bed above her.

"How could i not be." Pyrrha replied, sounding groggy from the sudden wake-up call.

"I guess we should probably get up then huh?" Blake asked as she headed for the dresser for some clothes.

**30 minutes later.**

The door swung open and in walked Ruby dragging a defeated looking Yang behind her.

"Have fun?" Blake asked jokingly.

"Just... Don't" Was all Ruby replied as she grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to get changed.

"I'm guessing she caught you?" Pyrrha asked sarcastically.

"How'd you guess?" Yang replied with the same level of sarcasm.

The bathroom door opened and out walked Ruby surprisingly not in her usual clothes, in fact non of them were in their usual attire.

Ruby was wearing black cargo pants, a red singlet with the silhouette of a cat face on it and a red and black checkered hoodie, however she wore her normal red and black strapped boots.

Blake wore black skin tight pants with a purple strip down either side, her normal boots/heels, she wore a white un-tucked button down shirt, black ribbons around each arm and of course her little black bow which sat atop her head.

Pyrrha was wearing brass colored cargo pants much like Ruby's, she wore her usual brown boots/heels, she had a emerald green singlet on as well as a brass colored vest and her hair sat normally, long and red.

Yang was wearing her gauntlets, her brown biker boots, some blue skinny jeans and an orange T-shirt which clung to her figure nicely.

The four girls all grabbed their bags and headed down through the school.

**Outside The Beacon Academy ****Entrance.**

All four girls boarded the airship that would take them as well as many other students to the bottom of the cliff which Beacon Academy sat atop, as the ship lowered towards the ground, conversation struck.

"Hey so what's Weiss gonna do for the two weeks?" Blake asked almost completely forgetting about their forth teammate.

"I believe she is going to be staying with Jaune and his family for the two weeks." Pyrrha answered.

"Really? how long do you recon she'll last?" Blake asked, clearly surprised by Pyrrha's answer.

"I got ten bucks on three days." Yang said.

"Hell i'll take that action." Blake said as she and Yang shook hands confirming the bet.

"Guys don't be mean." Ruby said.

"We're just kidding Rube's" Yang assured as the ship landed and began to open the bay doors.

As soon as the doors hit the ground Ruby let out a scream.

"UNCLE QROW!" She screamed excitedly as she ran in for a hug which the older man embraced greatly.

**Alright everyone, thank-you for reading it means a lot that you're all enjoying it, again sorry if the chapter took to long but it's here now so enjoy, also just a heads up, the next few chapters aren't going to involve alot of action or fighting but it will involve conflict, so look forward to that, Um... not much else to say really, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always i do encourage any reviews or private messages so don't be shy i'll be sure to read and respond to them all, thanks again guys have a good night.**

**PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	17. Road Trip

**Oh my god, i love each and every one of you, we have officially passed 10,000 views from chapter one to now, you are all incredible and i thank-you all for your support, i am so happy right now i can barely express it in words right now, again thank-you all, but i don't think you all care about it as much as me so lets begin the chapter.**

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed loudly as she ran up and hugged the older gentleman.

"Ruby!" The man excitedly shouted back as he embraced to young girl in his arms.

"Oh it's great to see you honey, hows school been going." He asked once her released his grip around her.

"It's been great, my team and i have become so close and we work together great." Ruby replied happily.

"That's great honey and i trust you've been practicing with Crescent Rose?" He asked.

"Of course i have, i don't think i can go a day without practicing." Ruby said with a grin.

"That's terrific to hear hon, Yang..." Qrow called to the golden haired girl. "Get over here girl." He said with arms stretched out for a hug, to which Yang enthusiastically complied.

"It's good to see you, old man." Yang said jokingly while embraced in the mans arms.

"Hey, watch it you hehehe." the man chuckled.

"Oi, you two, get over here." Yang called encouragingly to the other two girls who were standing a few feet back.

As the two girls walked up they took a good look at the man before them.  
He was an older man, but that was to be expected, the man had dark black hair which was beginning to grey at the roots, it was styled as short and spiked or shaggy not similar to Sun Wukong's hair only darker, He wore white, wingtip lace-up shoes with flavescent soles and a golden rose on the outer side of each shoe.

He also wore a pair of white khakis and a button down Hawaiian shirt with the top three buttons undone, revealing a little bit of chest, the man looked roughly forty years old, but he could pass for thirty being as he was very well in shape.

"So then, who are these two lovely young ladies?" Qrow asked happily.

"Qrow this one here is Pyrrha Nikos." Yang replied as she took Pyrrha under her arm. "She isn't part of our tea, but she is a dear friend of ours and we love her like family." She continued

Though she was blushing she stuck out her hand and shook Qrow's hand. "It's an honor to meet you sir." Pyrrha stated formally.

"Whoa, loosen up there miss Nikos, no need to be so formal." Qrow replied jokingly as he shook her hand. "But it is good to meet Pyrrha." He stated.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby cut in.

"Yes Ruby?" He asked.

"This is Blake Belladonna, she is part of our team and she's Yang's partner when out in the field." Ruby stated as she pulled Blake over to meet him.

"It's nice to meet you." Blake said as she too placed her hand forward for a handshake.

"Well it's great to meet you too Blake." He said as he took her hand and firmly shook it.

"Alright well, now that introductions are out of the way, what do you all say we pack the car and head out." He said as he moved toward the parking lot.

All four of the girls picked up their bags and followed the older man to the car lot.

"Do you think they're gonna be impressed?" Yang whispered to Ruby as they walked, however Blake being a faunus with incredible hearing heard the two.

"Impressed about what?" She asked the two.

"Oh you'll see." Ruby giggled, as they all reached the car lot.

Blake's and Pyrrha's jaws nearly hit the floor when they saw the car they were about to get into.

"You like?" Qrow asked as he opened the driver seat door and popped the boot of the car.

"It's... quite impressive." Blake said as she dropped her bag in the boot.

The car that sat before them was a deep crimson red 67 Chevrolet Impala, with an antique white leather interior.

The four girls got into the car as Qrow turned the key, causing the beautiful car to roar to life with a satisfying rumble as it sat idle in the parking spot.

"Everyone buckled?" Qrow asked.

After receiving nods from all four girls, he backed out of the spot and began to rumble down the road, beginning the trip home.

**About Two Hours Into The Trip.**

Yang sat up front with Qrow as they drove down the open road, Ruby sat behind Qrow on the left of the car, Blake sat next to her in the middle and Pyrrha sat behind Yang on the right side of the car.

As the car sped down the road Ruby and Blake kept a grasp on each others hand while they sat there talking with Qrow and the other two, until a thought suddenly popped into her head and she rapidly scrambled for her scroll.

After a few seconds of frantic tapping at the screen she sighed with relief when suddenly Pyrrha's, Yang's and Blake's scrolls all started to vibrate.

Upon inspection they all realized Ruby had sent them all message.

It read, _'Hey guys a thought just occurred to me, neither Qrow or dad know that Yang and Pyrrha are together as well as me and Blake, so what do we do?'_

The four exchanged looks and Yang began typing on her scroll.

Her message read, _'Alright how about this, during dinner tonight we tell both dad and Uncle Qrow that we are all lesbians and that me and Pyrrha are together and that Ruby and Blake are together?'_

As Yang looked at each of the girls they all nodded, put the thought out of their minds and continued conversation with Qrow.

**A Few More Hours In.**

"... And then Weiss released Blake's ribbon and i went flying through the air, when i got to the cliff i hook Crescent Rose around the Nevermore's throat and planted my feet on the side of the cliff, then Weiss used her glyph's to make a path for me to run up the cliff face which i did pulling the Nevermore behind me, as i got to the top i pulled Crescent Rose's trigger and pulled her through the Nevermore's neck, decapitating it." Ruby said triumphantly, as she explained one of the many adventure she and her team have endured.

"That a girl Ruby, you did me proud." Qrow said as he pumped his fist in the air as a symbol of victory.

The girls kept chatting to each other and Qrow thought it was as good a time as ever.

"So Ruby, Yang, when were you going to tell me you're dating these two lovely ladies." He said suddenly.

The car fell to silence and all the girls looked at each other in horror.

"H-How... Did y-you know?" Ruby asked, struggling to speak.

"Well when you four were walking off the airship, i instantly noticed the way you all looked at each other, the way Yang looked at Pyrrha clearly showed love and when Ruby looked at Blake she would smile and i saw a sparkle in her eye." The clever man stated.

"Um... and how do you feel about this?" Yang asked sheepishly.

"How do you think i fell?" He paused as they all stared at him. "I couldn't care less, if you two were gay, straight or bisexual, what matters to me is that you two have both found someone that you clearly care a lot about." He stated.

"Really?" Ruby asked, clearly shocked by the response.

"Of course Ruby, as long as you two are happy, it'll bring a smile to my face." He said smiling.

"Uncle Qrow..." Yang said quietly.

"Yes Yang?" He asked noticing her tone of voice.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW RELIEVED WE ARE TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT!" She exclaimed loudly before throwing her self onto his side and giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"Hehe alright calm down sweet heart." He said chuckling at her reaction.

"Well i guess that's one down, now we just have to tell your dad." Blake said clearly happy.

"Eh that's not going to be hard, he loves both Yang and Ruby immeasurably and i know he will love you two just as much..." He paused at what he was about to say.

"But there is one person... who's going to be a bit harder to convince." He said, sounding a little depressed at who he was insinuating.

Yang and Ruby looked at each other and suddenly had angry expressions across their faces.

"Oh no, she's not gonna be there too, is she?" Yang said bitterly.

"Now Yang, i know how you both feel about her and at times i feel the same way, but you have to remember, your father loves her very much..." He said before he was cut off.

"I don't see how he can love someone like that." Ruby said sourly.

"Ruby, i know she's a handful but like it or not, she's your step-mother." He said.

"She hates us." Ruby said defensively.

"She doesn't hate you or Yang, it's just that neither you two or her have put in enough effort in trying to bond with one another." He stated.

"Sorry but if i'm not going to bond with a Beowolf, i'm not going to bond with her." Yang said rejectingly.

"Yang, at least give her a chance, just for the two weeks you're here, for me?" He asked.

Yang simply sighed and said, "I'll try, but if she starts shit, about me, Ruby, Pyrrha or Blake, i will not hold back."

"Fair enough and what about you Ruby?" He asked, looking into the rear view mirror back at the girl.

"I'll try my best... To ignore her, but i am not going to indulge her in conversation." Ruby replied putting her foot down on the subject.

"I guess that's as good as we're gonna get." He said.

"If you don't mind me asking... Who are you guys talking about?" Pyrrha asked cautiously as not to upset either of the girls.

"We were talking about our "step-mom" Virginia." Yang replied to Pyrrha.

"And i guess not all of you get along?" Blake asked.

"Basically anytime me or Ruby would talk to dad, she would fight us at every turn." Yang replied.

"How do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well for example, last summer we were deciding as a family were to go, me and Ruby suggested the beach since it would be fun and dad was on board for the idea but of course Virginia steps in as says she doesn't like the beach, then she had the nerve to suggest we go to the mall." Yang paused to take a breathe.

"Me, Ruby and dad agreed on the beach and she said no the mall, and of course she then turned on her bitch routine and ended up convincing dad to change his vote to the mall, me and Ruby argued and her only argument was that "The mall has air-conditioning." She continued in a mocking voice.

"Then there was the time when we planned to go to the snow for the first time in ages, me, Ruby and dad had planned months ahead, then two weeks before the trip, Virginia complained how it was going to be to cold and she wouldn't like it and again she went bitch mode and changed dads vote, so what did we end up doing..." She paused for effect.

"Nothing... we didn't go anywhere or do anything, all because "It was going to be to cold." Yang finished with another mocking voice.

"Wow, i know i haven't met her yet, but she sounds pretty manipulative." Pyrrha stated, clearly not liking the sound of this woman.

"She can be, but you have to at least give her a chance." Qrow chimed in.

"I guess, we should meet her without being bias about her." Blake stated.

"Trust you wont need to be bias, she'll be horrible either way, and i can only imagine what she's gonna do when we tell dad about us." Yang said as she leaned her seat back slightly to a more comfortable position.

**Another Hour Has Passed.**

The car ride had calmed down now and everyone was doing their own thing to pass the time.

Ruby had pulled out her DS game-boy and was playing 'Super Mario World' She was up to Bowser's castle and had only one life left, so she was concentrating very hard on the game.

Blake was reading one of her many books quietly in her head, not really paying attention to her surroundings, lost in a world of fantasy. **(I know how she feels.)**

Yang had her seat leaned back a bit and was catching a few ZZZ's while they drove.

And Pyrrha seemed to be reading one of the newest issues of the X-ray and Vav comics, she seemed happy enough occasionally giggling at her favorite hero's whacky antics.

"We're here." Qrow announced as he pulled up next to a small, two floor house.

All the girls except Yang who was still asleep in the front seat, got out of the car ready to meet Ruby and Yang's dad.

Pyrrha went to wake Yang up but Qrow stopped her.

"Don't worry, i'll take care of her." He said closing the car door.

Pyrrha backed away from the car, then Qrow held up his keys and pressed a little button on the side of the car key.

Suddenly the cars alarm sounded loudly, causing the golden haired girl to freak out inside the car, Qrow then pressed the button again turning off the alarm.

Yang looked out the window and saw her Uncle staring back with the biggest smile on his face.

She got out of the car and yelled, "What the hell!"

He simply pointed behind her making her turn around and finally notice the house which stood right behind her.

She then smiled and walked to the back of the car to retrieve her orange duffle-bag which had been stuffed in the trunk.

"Are you nervous?" Ruby asked Blake who was sweating slightly.

"Um... a little." She replied truthfully.

"Well don't be, i know hes gonna love you." Ruby said reassuringly.

At that moment, as if on cue the front door opened and out stepped a man who looked roughly the same age as Qrow, however with a different style.

He wore sneakers, a pair of blue jeans and a white collared shirt.

"DAD!" Ruby excitedly screamed as she ran up and clung to the man before her.

"Ruby, it's good to see you." He said as he pulled her into a huge hug, with a warm smile plastered across his face.

"I'm so glad to see you dad." Ruby said happily as she released the hug.

"Hey dad." Yang called from behind Ruby.

The man walked around Ruby and pulled Yang into another giant hug, causing her to smile just from his presence.

"Oh, it's so good to see you Yang." Said the man as he released the second hug, the same smile across his face.

"How ya been?" Yang asked casually.

"Yeah its been fine down here, hows school going?" He asked.

"Yeah it's great, already had some interesting missions." She replied.

"That's always good to hear." He said.

"Now who are these two beautiful ladies you've brought with you?" He asked, noticing the two girls behind them.

"Dad this is Blake, she and Yang are mission partners at school." Ruby explained as she pulled Blake over.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Blake said calmly extending her hand for a shake.

"It is very nice to meet you as well Blake, welcome to our house." He said warmly.

"Thank-you sir." Blake responded.

"And this is Pyrrha, dad she's not on our team but she is still a dear friend to all of us." Yang said as Pyrrha walked up to him also shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir, you have a lovely house." Pyrrha stated formally.

"Well thank-you Pyrrha and i hope you have a good time while you're staying with us." He replied.

"Also girls, i would prefer if you called me Derick, while you're staying here." He stated with a smile.

"Of course." The two girls replied.

"Alright so if you follow me in i'll show you guys around." He said as he walked into the house.

Immediately upon entry, the girls noticed that to the right there was what looked to be a study of sorts, through the study there was a door which lead to the master bedroom, to the left was the lounge room, through the lounge room was the kitchen and dining room.

"If you'll follow me i'll show you two upstairs." He said gesturing for them to follow.

As they went up the stairs Derick pointed out the four doors in the hallway.

"Alright door on the left is the bathroom, door at the end is a closet, first door on the right is Ruby's room and next to that is Yang's room, you can both pick which room you wanna stay in." He said happily.

As they walked down the stairs Ruby froze in place.

"Oh, you two are back." Said a nasty and sarcastic voice.

"Virginia." Said Ruby coldly.

**Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter, i hope you liked it, you can feel the tension building cant you, hehe well thank-you all again for helping me pass 10,000 views, i'm unbelievably happy right now so thank-you guys, you rock, Um... as always i encourage you guys leaving reviews, i love reading them they bring a smile to my face every time so yeah do that hehe, other than that there not much else to say except thank-you all again and i hope you enjoyed.**

**PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	18. Discord In The Family

**Welcome back folks and what lovely people you are, thank-you for joining me today, i hope you enjoy the coming chapter, now let yourself fall into the world of Remnant and enjoy your experience with the characters of RWBY.**

"Virginia." Ruby said coldly.

"Hello Ruby, Yang, welcome back." Replied Virginia, surprisingly formal.

The formality of her voice was shocking to both Yang and Ruby, enough so to make them share a look of confusion for a brief second.

"Um... Thanks?" Yang said confused.

Virginia simply smiled and walked into the next room.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby whispered to Yang as she walked past.

"No idea, but i can tell it wont be good." Yang replied as she followed into the next room, Blake and Pyrrha close behind her.

As they walked into the room Ruby and Yang noticed a look on their dads face, a look they knew all to well, a face they have seen many times before, a face that was enough to bring Yang onto the verge of tears.

"Yang? What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked noticing Yang's glassy eyes.

"Dad say it isn't true." She said placing her hand over her mouth, attempting to hold back the tears.

Derick just looked at her, his face was pale as the thought of Yang's wrath raced through his head.

"I-I'm sorry baby, um... We might be... Sort of... Out of food." He said, as he slowly backed toward the door.

"Oh no." Ruby said quietly as she took refuge behind the couch, Blake and Pyrrha close behind her, seeing as they too have seen that look in Yang's eyes before.

"Oh Yang don't be so dramatic." Virginia interrupted, only to receive a bone chilling stare from Yang.

"Why don't you just butt out, Virginia." Yang said coldly, with a look that could stop a heart.

Virginia was about to retaliate, when she was cut off.

"Now Yang, no need to act like that, i'm heading out for some food now and i'll be back soon." Derick said as he made for the door with hast.

"Qrow, you might want to join me." He continued.

"Yeah good call, we'll be back soon." Qrow said as he joined his brother in the retreat.

Yang sighed and began walking toward the stairs.

"And where are you going?" Virginia asked, with a tone that suggested she wasn't done with Yang.

"I'm going to my room until dad gets back." Yang replied, trying to keep her cool.

"God you're such a baby sometimes." Virginia continued.

Yang stopped in her tracks, fists clenched at her sides, She turned to really let Virginia have it at that remark, but she was thrown off as she felt a hand pulling her towards the stairs.

She looked back and noticed Ruby holding her by the collar of her shirt, next to her were Blake and Pyrrha.

"Ruby? What are yo-" Yang tried as she felt Pyrrha's hand over her mouth.

All four of the girls made it to the top of the stairs and headed down the hall to the second door on the right, being Yang's room, upon entry Pyrrha immediately took note of its state.

The room was of average size, in the back left corner sat a king sized single bed, next to it a small bedside table, immediately to the left of the door was a large wardrobe, which stood open with a small spew of clothes sticking out, roughly in the middle of the room sat another small pile of clothes, though this one just seemed to be mainly random panties, tights and bras, and at the back of the room sat a window with a nice view of the street out front of the house.

As the walked in Ruby and Pyrrha sat Yang down on the bed.

"Yang, i hate her as much as you do, but if we want the two weeks to actually be bearable, then we are basically just going to have to ignore her as best we can" Ruby said as she put her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yeah, to be honest i thought you too might have been exaggerating in the car ride over here, but she really seems horrible." Pyrrha said as she did the same.

"I thought you were going to hit her, honestly." Blake said as she leaned against the back window.

"If Ruby and Pyrrha didn't stop me, i might have." Yang replied as she lay down on the bed.

"She really gets to you huh?" Blake asked.

"You have no idea." Ruby answered, "You two have only been here for twenty minutes, imagine spending over a year with her." She continued.

After a bit of thought from the two new comers, they nodded in agreement of Ruby's statement.

"Alright come on Blake, lets get you unpacked." Ruby said as she stood again.

"Yeah, sure." Blake complied walking toward the door with Ruby.

The door closed behind them and Yang quickly realized that she and Pyrrha, were alone, in her bedroom.

Without a second thought, Yang buried her face into Pyrrha's neck, quickly sending the beautiful warrior into a frenzy of pleasure.

"Oh... Oh Y-Yang you need to give me some warning, if you're going to do that." Pyrrha spoke between breathes.

"Hehe, well it's something you're gonna have to expect from me, if you're gonna be staying here for two weeks." Yang replied, while continuing her assault of Pyrrha's neck.

Pyrrha could feel her body beginning to go limp, the feeling of Yang's soft tounge running back and forth along her heck was to pleasurable for her body to handle, she gripped the sheets next to her and began to lean into Yang, a sort of warm gesture meaning, 'We are one.'

The door suddenly opened and in peaked Ruby's head.

"Hey Yang dad's ba..." She Paused, "Really?... Me and Blake have been gone literally two minutes." She said, somehow not shocked a Yang's fast actions.

"Can you blame me Ruby? I mean with all the shit Virginia's giving me, i just wanted to you know... Relax." Yang replied, in defense.

"Y-Yeah, Ruby... L-let your sister... Relax a little." Pyrrha chimed in as she began to get feeling back into her body.

"Um... Are you alright Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, realizing the state she was in.

"Wha? Oh... Yes i'm fine, just a little dizzy." Pyrrha replied with a blushing smile.

"Alright then... Um... Yang dad and uncle Qrow are back, so if you're still hungry there's food downstairs." Ruby continued before removing herself from the room.

**Later That Night.**

"Girls, dinner's ready." Derick called as he set several plates onto a mid-sized family dining table.

The sound of several feet were heard making their way down the stairs, clearly anxious to eat, with in a heart beat there were four faces gathered around the table, knives and forks in hand.

"Man, i'm starving." Yang said followed by an obvious rumble of her stomach.

"You're always starving." Virginia said as she too sat at the table, causing all four of the girls to shoot her a sharp look of disapproval, non however as sharp as Pyrrha.

"I don't appreciate how you talk to Yang." Pyrrha said, clearly angry at Virginias nerve.

"Well here's a news flash for you honey, i don't ca..." Virginia retaliated before being cut off by another voice.

"Hey, how bout we all eat." Qrow cut in, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Yeah, this all looks delicious dad." Ruby complimented as she ran her eyes over the incredible looking meal before her.

"Thank-you Ruby, but don't just sit there staring at it, dig in everyone." Derick replied happily.

On the table before them sat a meal truly fit for royalty, there were glass bowls and plates filled with several different types of delectable foods, foods such as mashed potatoes and other assortments of vegetables, two plates covered in nothing but bacon stripes, three plates of perfectly toasted toast, three gravy dishes, a few bottles of different drinks and the Piece De Resistance, a succulent, mouth watering, perfectly cooked roast chicken.

**Who doesn't love chicken, right?**

After a fair few minutes of chattering and plates being passed around, eventually everybody had a plate of all they wanted.

Everyone was enjoying their meal, the girls were talking to each other, also including Qrow and Derick, telling them about different adventures they've been through and how their classes have been going, all the normal things to be expected at a dinner table.

After a while of regular chatter among the family, Ruby - Who was sitting next to Qrow. - Suddenly felt a light tap on her foot, beneath the table, She looked to her left expecting it was Blake wanting to ask her something, but to her surprise Blake was sitting there talking to Pyrrha.

'Was that my imagination?' She thought to herself.

Her thought were interrupted when she felt the same light tap on her 'RIGHT' foot.

Ruby looked to her right and noticed that the one who had been tapping her was uncle Qrow, she looked at him confused as to why he was trying to get her attention, then she noticed the look on his face, a look that made her stomach turn, a look that made her go pale, a look that suggested now would be the best time to tell Derick about the four of them.

Ruby replied with a nod and stood from her chair.

"Ruby? Is something wrong? you look pale." Derick asked concerned by his daughters sudden actions.

"Yeah dad i'm fine, um... Yang?" Ruby asked, trying to hint to Yang as to what she was about to do.

"Oh... Now?" Yang asked, not sure if now was right.

Ruby simply nodded, receiving a sigh from Yang as she too stood from her seat.

"Um... Are you two okay?" Derick asked, confused at the two standing before him.

"We're fine dad, we just need to tell you something." Yang said, trying to find the courage to tell him.

"This better not be about me." Virginia said, clearly thinking this was some sort of stunt to separate her and Derick.

"Oh shut up Virginia, not everything is about you." Ruby said, obviously pissed off at how narcissistic she was.

Virginia sat back in her chair and sipped her whine, not really fazed at Rubys sudden out burst.

"Dad." Ruby said, catching his attention. "This is very important, but i don't know how to tell you." She stopped.

"What Ruby's trying to say is to brace yourself." Yang chimed in, seeing how nervous her sister was.

"Okay... Here goes." Ruby said as she took a deep breathe.

"Me and Yang are... We're... We..." Ruby attempted but her body would let her.

"You're what?" Derick asked, noticing how nervous and flustered both Yang and Ruby were.

"We're..." Yang also attempted but her body too would not allow her to go any further.

Suddenly Ruby felt a hand grab her left wrist and pull her down, next thing she knew her lips were pressed up against Blakes.

Rubys eyes shot wide open, at the sudden move of her girlfriend.

Derick, Yang and Virginia all stared, jaws on the floor.

All of a sudden Yang felt a hand wrap around her right wrist and pull her forward.

Suddenly she too was locked in a passionate kiss with Pyrrha, who had taken the opportunity to get the message across to Derick and Virginia.

After about a two minutes of kissing Ruby and Blake pulled apart, as did Yang and Pyrrha, both Yang and Ruby were gobsmacked and mortified at the events which had just unfolded.

Ruby turned and looked at her father who was clearly shocked at both of his daughters, but somehow his look did not show disapproval but more just surprise.

Virginia on the other hand had a look of pure disgust plastered across her face.

"Derick?" Qrow asked, seeing as how Derick hadn't moved for several minutes.

"Dad?" Yang asked, worried at how he might react.

"So... The two of you are... Um..." He attempted.

"Lesbians yes." Blake said noticing how much he was struggling.

"Hm... And you and Blake are together." He asked Ruby, who only nodded in response.

"And you Yang, You and Pyrrha?" He asked, again only receiving a nod from Yang.

"Okay... Ruby does Blake make you happy." He asked calmly.

"More than anyone in the world." Ruby replied with clear enthusiasm.

"And Yang... Pyrrha makes you happy?" He asked, just as calm.

"Yes... She is my world." Yang replied with as much enthusiasm as Ruby.

"And you two... You love my daughters?" He continued to ask.

The two girls nodded in response.

"I love Ruby with all my heart, nothing could come between us, because if it did i would destroy it." Blake said receiving a squeeze from Rubys hand.

"My love for Yang burns hotter than the sun in the middle of July." Pyrrha replied, causing Yang to hug her tightly.

"Hm... Well... Okay then, welcome to the family." He said, satisfied with the girls answers.

The four girls looked at one another, shocked by his response, shocked but clearly happy that he approved, however not so happy with what came next.

"You what?" Virginia exclaimed, "This is unacceptable, how could you approve of them? It's... It's just wrong." She continued.

Yang slammed her fist into the table and stood with a fight burning in her eyes, However she stopped when she saw Derick stand.

"How dare you." He said.

"What?" Virginia said clearly scared at what stood before her.

"How dare you insult my daughters like that." He said clenching his fists in anger.

"But darling..." She tried.

"ENOUGH!" he exclaimed, "Enough... I want you out." He said.

"W-What?" She asked, praying she had miss-heard him.

"I SAID I WANT YOU OUT... PACK YOUR BAGS AND GET OUT!" He yelled furiously.

"But I... I." She tried.

Derick suddenly walked into the next room and opened his bedroom door, a few minutes went by until he returned with a suit case, bulging with clothes, he then opened the front door and walked it out to the street.

"Derick what are you doing?" Virginia frantically asked as she made way to the door.

Derick walked back inside without the suit case and said, "Get out, you are no longer welcome in this house, now get out."

"You cant do this to me, were the hell do you expect me to go?" She asked.

"I don't care were you go, but you are leaving, now." He said gesturing for her to leave.

"No! I am not going anywhere and you cant make me." She exclaimed as she stepped back from the door.

"He might not make you... But i will." Yang said as she grasped the back of Virginias collar and began to forcefully remove her from the house with ease.

"YANG XIAO LONG, YOU LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT, LET GO DAMMIT!" She continued to scream, however before she knew it, she was on the curb, sat next to a suitcase.

Yang walked back inside the house and Derick slammed the door shut, leaving Virginia outside in the cold and nowhere to go.

"You did the right thing Derick." Qrow said as he hugged his brother, "No-one has the right to talk to the girls like that, no-one." He continued in an attempt to comfort Derick.

Yang and Ruby also attempted to comfort him, so they too hugged him tightly.

"Right... I appreciate it guys, but i think i need to be alone for a bit." He said calmly, but somehow troubled.

He walked over to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Jeez, i'v always dreamed of throwing Virginia out of the house, but i never thought i would feel this bad about it." Yang said, feeling upset at how her dad felt.

"Keep an eye on him girls, there's nothing harder for a man than breaking up with someone." Qrow chimed in. "Alright, i'll be over in the morning, have a good night if you can girls." He continued.

"Have a good night uncle Qrow." Ruby called as he got into his 67 Chevrolet Impala and drove off into the night.

"I guess we should get to bed then." Yang suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby said as the four of them cleared the table and headed up the stairs.

"Good night Yang, night Pyrrha." Ruby said as she and Blake walked into her room.

"Night guys." Yang replied as she too walked into her room.

**Rubys Room.**

The two girls got changed into something comfortable and got into bed.

Blake lay on her left side with Ruby between her arms, Ruby lay on her right side with Blake in her arms, that night the two girls slept in each others arms, not letting go till morning.

**Yangs Room.**

Yang lay on her back with Pyrrha snuggled in close to her.

"What do you think about tonight?" Yang asked as she stared at the ceiling.

"I think, that your father accepted us as well as Ruby and Blake, in my books that's a good night." Pyrrha replied, comforting Yang.

"Then why do i feel so bad?"

**Okay i have a lot to say this time.**

**1: I am insanely sorry i took so long with the chapter but it has been very hard to write the last couple days, i moved into a new room and my Grandma moved into our house, so it has been a little distracting, again sorry.**

**2: Episode 5 of RWBY, how do i say this... "HOLY CRAP I TOTALLY CALLED CARDINS WEAPON, HOLY SHIT, IT ACTUALLY EXPLODES ON IMPACT, HAHA THAT'S BLOODY AWESOME.**

**3: We have crossed 11,000 views, and that is incredible, thank-you all for reading and getting me this far, you all rock.**

**4: Episode 6 of RWBY was an incredible episode, and i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did.**

**Alright that is it for this chapter folks, again sorry i took so long and thank-you all for reading, as always i encourage you all to review it really helps me alot, i love reading them and i will always respond to them, so thanks again everyone, i love you all.**

**PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	19. Rope and Water

**What's up my friends, we are back with a new chapter, i'm time stamping this at 1:26 am on the 13/9/14, this is the time i am starting this chapter, i will put another time stamp at the end of the chapter, i am doing this to show exactly how long i spent on the chapter, anyway i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

The sun rose in the warm morning, birds chirped outside and the sound of crackling bacon emanated from the downstairs kitchen, followed swiftly by a loud and inviting voice.

"BACON!"

Suddenly the sound of three pairs of feet trotting down the stairs.

Derick looked up from the stove with a surprising grin on his face, he instantly noticed the three girls standing there, taking in the delectable fragrance of crispy cooking bacon.

"Morning girls... Uh... Were is Yang?" He asked.

"Hehe where do you think?" Ruby joked.

"Ah right." He said before he picked up the pan of bacon and moved for the stairs.

The girls followed closely behind, two of the girls wore confused looks on their faces, however Ruby had a smile on her face, as she knew what was coming next.

Derick stopped in front of Yangs door and he began slowly waving his hand back and forth over the bacon.

Both Pyrrha and Blake continued to look confused, however their confusion was quickly absolved when they heard the violent thump from inside the room, indicating the quick scurrying wake of the blonde beauty.

Suddenly the door burst open and out stepped Yang.

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around Derick.

"Hehe alright calm down, why don't we all go down stairs and eat." He said happily.

Yang just giggled and skipped to the dining room.

**10 Minutes Later.**

Everyone was gathered around the table, enjoying a delicious bacon breakfast.

"Um... Dad?" Yang asked, getting Dericks attention.

"What's up Yang?" He replied.

"Um... Are you... Are you alright?" She asked.

"Uh... Yeah? Why do you ask?" He asked with a confused expression.

""She uh... Means about last night." Ruby confirmed.

"Um... Last night? What happened last night?" He asked, still looking confused.

The girls all shared confused looks to each other.

"Forget it Derick, i think they are just playing some sort of game." Called a voice from the front door.

"Qrow?" Derick said, sounding slightly startled.

"Mornin everybody." Qrow said happily.

"Qrow please stop picking the lock whenever you feel like coming in, i think it's starting to damage the lock." Derick said, sounding a little peeved.

"Eh, if it breaks i'll pay for a new one." He said, as a small lock picking kit slipped back into his sleeve.

"Hey uncle Qrow, when were just talking to dad about... you know, last night." Ruby said, as she greeted Qrow.

"What about last night?" Qrow asked, sounding confused, but not looking it.

"You know... With Virginia?" Ruby continued, starting to look confused herself.

"Virginia?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah her and dad..." Ruby tried but was interrupted.

"Who is Virginia?" Qrow said abruptly.

The four girls all wore a face of pure surprise, how could Qrow and Derick forget who she was?

"Uh... Never mind." Blake said, while subtly gesturing for the others to drop the subject, to which they complied, some more hesitantly than others.

"Alright then..." Derick said, brushing off the weird way the girls were acting.

"What do you girls wanna do today?" He asked happily.

After a few moments of contemplation, Yang finally spoke up, quite loudly i might add. "WE SHOULD GO TO THE LAKE!" She shouted.

"That sounds like a great idea." Qrow said approvingly.

"Alrighty then, you four can head up stairs and get ready then." Derick said, as always happy.

**Rubys Room.**

Blake stared at her bag, contemplating what to wear, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something, something small, delicate, adorable, Ruby had already begun to strip out of her sleep wear.

Ruby turned around once her pajama bottoms hit the floor and instantly noticed Blake staring at her.

"What do you still look so surprised for, i mean you've already seen everything." Ruby said jokingly.

"Well... Even though i'v seen all of you, it still amazes me how cute you are." Blake replied with a slight blush.

"Aaaaw that's so sweet." Ruby squeaked as she pecked Blakes soft lips.

Ruby then turned around and removed her bra and panties, she proceeded to chuck them across the room, onto her bed, she then began to redress in lake appropriate gear.

Blake however was still contemplating what to wear, until she was assisted from behind.

"The one on the right." Ruby said, continuing to dress.

"Why that one?" Blake reluctantly asked.

"It's the cutest one there." Was all Ruby said.

**A Few Minutes Later Outside The House.**

"Come on girls!" Derick called as he and Qrow stood out next to the car.

Not a moment later the door opened and out stepped four beautiful girls, whom were ready for the lake.

Yang was the first to step out and of course she looked stunning, She wore yellow flip-flops, denim short shorts, a yellow tube top - Her bikini top visible at the sides - and of course her patented biker sun-glasses. **As seen in RWBY Volume 1 Episode 5.**

Pyrrha followed close behind her, Pyrrha was wearing red flip-flops, a Brass colored bikini top with a corresponding bikini bottom and she also wore a red see through maxi skirt.

This was clearly to Yangs liking, seeing as how close she was standing to Pyrrha.

Next out walked Blake as shyly as ever, she wore black flip-flops, black denim short shorts, a white tube top - her bikini top also visible at the side - and a black sun hat, it seemed clear that Blake didn't always like the sun and seemed to try and block it out as much as possible.

Lastly Ruby walked out and closed the door behind her, Ruby wore red flip-flops, a red skirt which just reached below her butt and underneath the skirt she wore a red one piece bathing suit. **A bit young, maybe but it's my story, so get over it. ;)**

"Alright are we all ready?" Derick asked.

After receiving nods form everybody the six of them began walking down the street, seeing as how the lake was only a few blocks away

After a few minutes of walking and talking, Qrow subtly pulled Ruby aside for a private conversation.

"Ruby, listen i remember all of last night, Virginia leaveing, you, Yang and the girls coming out of the closet, all of it, but you must not mention it to Derick, not yet at least." Qrow spoke in a hushed voice.

"What? What do you mean? Why do all of us remember Virginia but dad doesn't?" She asked in a semi-quiet voice.

"We cant talk about it now, we'll talk about it later when Derick isn't around." Qrow said before moving up to chat with Derick, whom was at the front of them all.

"What was that about." Blake whispered, noticing Ruby and Qrows hushed conversation.

"Um... Don't worry about it, i'll tell you later okay?" Ruby said, indicating for Blake to drop it for now.

"Alright, so what are we gonna do at this lake you and Yang are so excited for?" Blake asked.

"Oh... hehe you'll see when we get there." Ruby replied with a huge grin on her face.

Blake looked concerned.

**At The Lake.**

"Tadaaa!" Ruby yelled as they reached the lake.

"Um... What?" Blake and Pyrrha asked in unison.

"What?" Yang scoffed. "Um... Only this!" She said proudly, as she pulled a rope out from behind a tree which sat close to the lake.

"A rope?" Pyrrha asked.

"This isn't just any rope." Derick said proudly.

"It's a rope SWING!" Ruby shrieked as she ran over to Yang, whom was holding it.

"Um... What's so great about a rope swing?" Blake asked.

"What's so great about a HAHA... Everything." Qrow said, seeming a little offended.

"Hehe don't worry Blake, these three can get a little carried away with the swing sometimes, but basically, Me and Qrow used to come here when we were younger, one day we found a rope and decided to bring it here, we tied it to that tree and it has remained there ever since, no matter the weather, or anyone who has ever used it, it is still there and once Ruby and Yang were old enough, i brought them here and they've loved it ever since." Derick said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"And you say we get carried away about the swing." Qrow joked

"Eh alright, alright we've all gotten attached to the swing and now that you two are part of the family, Ruby and Yang thought we could all share this." Derick said.

"Wow, so this tree is really special to you all, thank-you for sharing it with us." Pyrrha said formally.

"That's ok, now go have some fun." He said as the two made their way over to Yang and Ruby who were already swapping to swim gear.

Yang removed her tube top, sun-glasses, flip-flops and short shorts, then she took the rope and back up to the top of the hill which was sitting behind them, she took a running start and launched off, the rope swung low rapidly, but suddenly as fast as it had dropped i rose with equal speed, once it reached a premium height Yang let go, she performed two back-flips and splashed down, a few seconds later she resurfaced.

"WHOOOO!" She cried triumphantly.

Up next was Ruby, she pulled down her skirt and revealed the full red one piece bathing suit, it was simply adorable, anyway Ruby took the rope and just like Yang, she ran to the top of the hill swung down and back up then let go above the water, however Ruby performed a different trick, she rose into the air, straightened out into the diving position and began to rotate like a drill falling from the sky, she pierced the waters surface and dove deep into the crystal clear water, after another few seconds she rose from the water.

"HAHAHA Alright come on you two, you're up." Ruby called as happy as could be.

"Well, if you cant beat them, join them." Pyrrha said as she removed her red maxi skirt and flip-flops, she took hold of the rope and made way to the top of the hill, she jump off and let the rope pull her back up into the air, once at optimal height she let go and performed her own trick, she rose into the air and stretched her arms out like Jesus on the cross, she then proceeded to perform a slow moving back flip and ending in a dive, she rose again from the water.

"Few, this is defiantly refreshing, come on Blake join us." Pyrrha called happily.

"Ah, what the hell." Blake sighed as she removed her excess gear, her black denim short shorts, white tube top, flip-flops and sun hat which revealed her exposed fauna ears, Blake was becoming more comfortable with letting her ears out, however she still didn't let them out in classes only in the dorm room or when she was with people who already knew, she then took the rope to the top of the hill just like everybody else and swung down then back up, she let go and tucked into a ball.

"CANNON BALL!" She screamed as she collided with the water, creating a tremendous splash and thoroughly dousing Derick and Qrow who were still on the side of the lake.

Blake rose from the water, but not by her own doing, she looked to her left and noticed Ruby was holding her in her arms bridal style.

"I love it when you're feisty." She said seductively as she nibbled on Blakes ear, this making a tingle go down Blakes spine.

"And i love it when you do that." Blake replied pecking Ruby on her delicate lips.

"HEADS UP YOU TWO!" Derick cried as he launched into the water from the rope, followed soon after by Qrow.

**A Few Hours Later.**

After a while Blake, Pyrrha and Derick were exhausted, so they decided to lay out some towels on a small wooden dock, which sat a few feet away from the rope, so they were still in ear shot of Ruby, Yang and Qrow who were all still messing with the rope, they had started using their semblance's to influence their swings and tricks.

Ruby took the rope to the top of the hill and took a running position, she held the rope tight and then took off like a bullet, she sped down the hill and reached the edge of the water, suddenly she was flung high up into the air, she went up and up and up, then gradually she started coming down, down, down, she hit the water and created a monstrous splash that almost reached as high as she had in the air.

Next Qrow took the rope, then he and Yang went to the top, he held tight and Yang picked him up high above her head, using her freakish strength she threw him down as hard as she could, the rope went up and he rocketed into the air, flying back down in a pointed dive, he broke the waters surface and sank deep down into the water, so much so that he landed on the lakes floor, he then pushed off with his feet and came shooting out of the water and landed perfectly on the grass, he then bowed triumphantly as Ruby applauded.

Finally Yang had a brilliant idea, she tied a metal strap around the rope and called to Pyrrha for assistance, after Pyrrha agreed to her plan, Yang held onto the rope for dear life and nodded, indicating for Pyrrha to start.

Pyrrha rose her hand high into the air and as she did the rope rose high as well.

"Uh... How?" Qrow asked.

"Her semblance is polarity." Ruby informed him.

"She can control poles?" He said confused.

"Magnetism." Ruby said bluntly.

"Magnets are cool too." Qrow said under his breath.

The rope rose high in the air, well above the top of the hill.

"Alright that's high enough, okay 3... 2... 1!" Yang cried as the rope suddenly plummeted to the earth Yang along with it, suddenly the rope violently jerked as it reached its low limit, Yang then sailed forward and up, she let go of the rope and went up so high she went out of sight for a split second.

All that was heard next was a faint "Can opener!" What happened next was the mother of all splashes, half the water in the lake went into the air and dropped back down, Yang swam out of the lake and rose her hands in victory with Ruby, Qrow, Pyrrha, Blake and Derick applauding.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs.

**2 Hours Later, Back Home.**

The door opened and in walked the girls followed by Derick.

"Alright I better be off for today." Qrow said as he headed for his car.

"Wait uncle Qrow." Ruby said as she ran over and hugged him tightly. "Will we see you again tomorrow?" She asked pleadingly.

"Oh of course, im planning on seeing you all at least once a day while you're all here." He replied reassuringly.

As he pulled away his hand pulled against Rubys as he slipped her something, "Catch you guys around." He said as he got into his car and took off down the road.

Everyone walked into the house, it was 10:30 pm and they were all exhausted from the fun day at the lake.

Yang let out a tremendous yawn as she began up the stairs, "I'm beat, i'll see you guys in the morning." She said as Pyrrha followed her up.

"I'm with her, see you guys tomorrow." She said.

"You two should probably head off too." Derick said as he started heading to his own room.

"Yeah good idea, night dad." Ruby said as she and Blake headed up stairs.

"Goodnight Derick." Blake called as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Good night you two, see you in the morning." He said as he closed his door.

Ruby and Blake walked into Rubys room, Ruby sat down on the bed, but Blake remained standing.

"Well? What does the note say?" Blake asked abruptly.

"Wha... How did you...?" Ruby attempted.

"Oh please you give me too little credit." Blake said poshly. "So? What does it say?" She asked again.

"I haven't read it yet." Ruby replied as she fumbled the note in her hand, trying to open it.

"Well then read it." Blake persisted.

"I'm trying." Ruby said as she finally opened it. "Got it... It says, _'I'm going to do some digging and will let you all know when i find something."_

"That's it?" Blake said disappointed.

"Yeah i guess it is." Ruby said sounding equally disappointed.

"What the heck is up with that woman?" Blake asked not expecting an answer.

"Beats me." Ruby said as she put her head in her hands.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Blake insisted.

Everyone was in for a good night sleep, Yang and Pyrrha were in the spooning position, of course Yang was the big spoon and Ruby and Blake slept, embraced in each others arms, it was a perfect night and it's good that it was, because they were all going to need their rest for the storm on the horizon.

**Okay it's done, god damn it that one was a pain to write, Right now as i finish this it is 11:32 pm on the 17/09/14  
****So here is what happened, i had just finished writing over 2,000 words when i decided it would be a good time to save what i had done, but of course what happens instead? The connection got interrupted and i lost over 2,000 words and had to re-write them, that absolutely crushed my spirit and that is why this chapter took so long, i am sorry it was a long wait but now here you go, chapter 19 hope you enjoy, as always please leave a review ad favorite if you want, i will respond to any reviews i get, but that's it for now im goin to bed night all.**

**PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


End file.
